<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even the Score by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825929">Even the Score</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Coming Out, Endgame Hosu, F/M, Fist Fights, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Heterosexual Sex, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Bondage, Like A LOT of sex, Losing Gay Virginity, M/M, POV First Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Sex, Surprise Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yunho POV, Yunho is a Manwhore, discussion of past rape, like every chapter sex (almost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Heechul, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Kim Heechul, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kwon Boa | BoA, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Jung Yunho/Lee Sungmin, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. roll with the punches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Heechul</b>
</p><p>My name is Jung Yunho. I was twenty-two when I finally came out and ended a life of denial. I probably wouldn’t have ever said anything if it wasn’t for my roommate in college. It’s hard to deny sexual feelings when you have an utterly gay roommate that likes to walk around naked.</p><p>Kim Heechul was really pretty, probably one of the most feminine men I had ever met. He had shiny red hair that fell past his ears. Heechul would correct me and say it was soft, well-conditioned shiny red hair. He had dark-chocolate eyes that I wanted to stare at forever, lips that mocked me and strong cheekbones.</p><p>Heechul was one of those guys that when you saw him, you thought Maybe, and then after meeting him you thought Yep. I knew it. Not that he kept his homosexuality a secret. He was the first one to tell you. Our first day as roommates, he told me and said, “If it bothers you, let me know and I’ll move.”</p><p>Nope, didn’t bother this boy hiding in his closet one bit.</p><p>Heechul was a chronic shopper. He shopped on a weekly basis at Banana Republic, Gap, Abercrombie. I still have no idea how he fit all of his old/new clothes into the tiny dorm room storage space. He changed all the time in front of me, showing off his muscles and walking around wearing absolutely nothing with that dick of his always half erect. I could handle it most days.</p><p>That day wasn’t one of them.</p><p>I was lying on my stomach with my head at the foot of the bed. I was tapping a bare foot against the wall. Heechul had flowed home from work and then went down the hall to the showers. He came back wrapped only in a towel. As soon as the door shut though, the towel was wiping at his hair, leaving his penis for me to gawk at.</p><p>“Scrumptious?”</p><p>I jumped and looked up at his brown eyes. He always called me <i>Scrumptious</i> and it made it harder to resist him. “Huh?”</p><p>“I asked if you had plans tonight,” Heechul said with a smile.</p><p>I shook my head and looked back down at my book but the book looked like Heechul’s dick.</p><p>“Um, hello,” he said. “Are you paying attention to me at all over there?”</p><p>“More than you know,” I mumbled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“I asked you if you wanted to come with me tonight. I’m just meeting some people at the movies.”</p><p>All I heard was come with me. I looked back at him. He’d thrown on blue boxer briefs that made the bulge of him even more conspicuous. He’d been a dancer in high school, and still had the slim shoulders and a trim waist of a dancer.</p><p>Heechul plopped on his knees in front of me, threw my book to the floor and cupped my face in his hands. “Now can I have your attention,” he said with that smirk that constantly made me suppress moan.</p><p>“You have all my attention,” I whispered.<br/>
<br/>
I think I confused him but I didn’t let him think about it. I kissed him. I tangled my hands in that wet hair and pulled his face to mine. Don’t ask me where I got the nerve. Probably from between my legs.</p><p>Heechul squeaked in surprise, but then grinned against my lips and kissed me back. The kiss was deep, full of tongues and all the lust I had bottled up over the last two months of watching Heechul parade around naked. I don’t know who moved first but we moved, never leaving each others lips, until I was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was kneeling in front of me.</p><p>His hands unbuttoned my shirt, a red shirt that he had bought for me just two days ago. He had even said, “These buttons are loose, easy to take off.” And it was gone in about two seconds. His soft manicured hands caressed my chest then wrapped around my back and pulled me even closer to him. He was fully erect now, straining in those blue boxer briefs, pressed against me. I had a worse time: I was in jeans.</p><p>Heechul suddenly pulled away. “Where did this come from?” he asked with that grin.</p><p>“Your fuckin’ fault,” I muttered, breathing deeply. “You’re pretty.”</p><p>“Handsome. I’m not a girl.”</p><p>“Definitely not, but you’re still pretty.”</p><p>He huffed at me in irritation, and then kissed my neck, and I ran my hands over his shoulder and back. I had muscle but Heechul was toned. I won’t tell him to his face because he points out flaws but his body was perfect. His mouth moved to my chest, and clarity went away. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled his lips back to mine. His hands settled at my hips, thumbs hooking into the waistband of my jeans. His fingers splayed and pushed to grab my ass. I moved enough to let him and then started kissing on his neck and chest.<br/>
<br/>
“You do know what you’re doing, right, Yunho?” he whispered. “You’re not drunk or stoned or twaked out or under some Evil witch’s spell?”</p><p>“I’m good,” I said.</p><p>He laughed. “How good?”</p><p>“You’ll let me know.”</p><p>Heechul stopped me and with my face in his hands, said, “I’m very, very willing to do this. You are–“ He grinned “–scrumptious, but I want to make sure you aren’t going to freak out or anything.”</p><p>I smiled. “I steal your porn and jack off to it when I know you won’t be here. I like Commando in Double Cock Fuckers 3 the most.”</p><p>Heechul laughed then stood up. His beautiful erection was right in my face. I closed my mouth over the bulge in his boxers and he moaned.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “You’re serious about this.”</p><p>I helped him pull the boxers off and then stared at him for a second before licking him. This I will never admit to him, but I practiced this on his dildo. That made it easier to squash down my nerves and do it. You can’t ever say that I’ve backed out of something that I started.</p><p>I ran my tongue around the ridge and then sucked the head into my mouth. I put my hand around the shaft and surged forward to take more of him into my mouth. I couldn’t take all of him down my throat but he didn’t seem to care. I sucked on him and grabbed his testicles with my other hand. He had his hands in my hair. I could feel the tension in his body. He wanted to push into my throat. I grabbed his bare ass and did it for him.</p><p>It wasn’t so difficult, this sucking cock thing.</p><p>I sucked on him until my cheeks hurt and then pulled away. His lips were there to replace his dick and he kissed me. He found the bulge in my pants and grabbed at it while I hurried to unbuckle my belt and unzip my jeans.</p><p>Heechul fell back to his knees and yanked my jeans and boxers off at once. Then he put his mouth on me. I couldn’t sit up. I couldn’t breathe. I fell back with a moan as he sucked on my cock and ran his tongue along it. I lifted my legs and set my feet on his back. His mouth moved from my dick and his tongue licked my asshole. I cried out in absolute lust as his finger carefully pressed against there. His mouth went back to my rock hard dick and the finger gently pushed.</p><p>“Fuck, Heechul,” I breathed. “Just do it. I’ve waited for so long, just do it.”</p><p>Heechul pushed his finger inside of me and then did it again. And again over and over as he sucked on my dick.</p><p>“Shit, Heechul, this feels so good. Fuck. Your finger and your tongue feel so good. Why did I wait so long for this? Go faster. Please, go faster. Fuck yes, oh, shit yes. I’m gonna come,” I said in warning.</p><p>Heechul kept sucking. It felt like with each agonizing suck, he pulled my orgasm closer to the point of release.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, yes, fuck Yes!”</p><p>Heechul pulled away at the last second, and I whimpered, but moaned as I came all over my own stomach. My body jerked as he stroked me through the sensations, squeezing tightly to force out the last few drops. I was gasping, body twitching as his mouth kissed along my ribs and up to my nipples.</p><p>“Well?” he demanded and wiped his hand off on what looked like my boxers.</p><p>I nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re welcome,” he said with a grin and then handed me the boxers. Yep. They were mine. I wiped the mess off me, and as soon as I tossed the boxers to the floor, Heechul kissed me. This kiss was different. Soft tongues, caressing hands. I shifted so my feet weren’t on the floor. He lowered his body against mine, our bodies matching point to point down to our toes. Yeah, I was almost thinking about his toes.</p><p>His dick pushed against mine and he started almost imperceptible thrusts against me. I moaned and the kiss deepened. Heechul kept his hips pushing against mine then licked my neck, along my collarbone. He arched his body to touch a tongue to a nipple. That sent a spark of heat straight to my dick.</p><p>“Now what?” he whispered, still softly pushing himself against me.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“How comfortable are you with the idea of your dick in my ass?”</p><p>I laughed. “Pretty comfortable. Why?”</p><p>“Because I want your dick in my ass. You got another round in you?”</p><p>“For you, beautiful, yes, I do.”</p><p>Heechul smirked, kissed my lips and jumped up from the bed. He sauntered to his dresser and pulled out lube and a strip of condoms.</p><p>“Woah, I said another round, not four.”</p><p>Heechul winked as he came back to the bed. “I have complete faith in you.”</p><p>I grabbed the lube from his hands. He fell onto my bed, pushing me with his feet until I followed his commands (when I should have just known, silly me) and I kneeled between his spread legs. He gripped behind his knees and said, “Fuck me. I don’t care if you don’t prep me.”</p><p>I wouldn’t have minded either, but I still had to recover a little bit. So I poured lube into my fingers and pressed two of them against his entrance. They slipped in, and Heechul moaned, hips rising to force them deeper. I leaned down, pumping them slowly and sucked on him again.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Heechul moaned. “Oh, fuck, Yunho. Fuck yes!”</p><p>He pulled my mouth away from him quickly. His hands were on my shoulders and he was gasping. “Okay,” he breathed and met my eyes carefully.</p><p>“If you ask me one more time if I’m sure,” I said</p><p>Heechul grinned. “Look, I’m just ... Never mind.”<br/>
<br/>
He kissed me, his wet hard dick pushed against mine. Heechul reached for the condoms, ripped one off the strip and tore it open. He slipped it over my dick, and then grabbed the lube off the bed. He poured it right on my dick then grabbed it and stroked until I couldn’t handle it and had to fall to my hands, body arched over him.</p><p>“Ready?” Heechul said.</p><p>I nodded and gasp his name.</p><p>With a devious smirk, he pushed me back up and then rolled over and kneeled in front of me. He dropped to his hands. I stared at his ass. Round, kind of flat, but smooth. Heechul got waxed, everywhere. I touched him suddenly hesitant. I bent and bit at his ass cheeks and slowly pushed a finger into him. He moaned and squirmed around my finger. I put my cock against his entrance and stared at it for a moment, sliding it up and down the cleft.</p><p>I’d fucked many a girl in the ass before so it wasn’t about that. But this was a dude. A guy’s ass. The moment of no return.</p><p>I pushed into Heechul’s pulsing channel. He moaned and pushed against me.</p><p>“Oh, shit, Yunho. Go faster,” he pleaded.</p><p>I didn’t. I didn’t want to be done in two minutes again.</p><p>“Your dick is so fucking big,” Heechul said. “Fuck me harder.”</p><p>He was moaning. His hole tightened around me, and I shook as I slid in and out of him. I hit him harder like he wanted. I fucked his ass faster until I couldn’t breathe. I moaned some more, half crying out his name. The pressure built in my dick and I went faster. I wanted it now. Had to come, had to fuck him.</p><p>Heechul was stroking his cock, fast and rough in time to my thrusts. His channel spasmed around my dick. His other hand gripped the blankets above his head and he started thrusting back, meeting my body, crying out when our bodies slapped together.</p><p>My vision when black, and his body shivered, and he cried out my name, and I shouted his name right after and exploded inside the condom.</p><p>Heechul whimpered, and even through it was way too sensitive and way too overwhelming, I kept moving, tiny thrusts into him, erratic and weak, until he was coming and splattering my bed with come. I couldn’t handle the sensations of his body clamping down on me and I pulled away from him quickly. I landed on the bed and leaned back, misjudging how close to the end of my bed I was. I almost toppled off and had to put my hand to the floor.</p><p>Heechul grabbed my hip and laughed.</p><p>I readjusted and made sure I had my balance before I took the condom off and tied it and tossed it into my trash.</p><p>Heechul snuggled into my body and I lay next to him. He put his arms around me and kissed my cheek. “So?” he said with a smile.</p><p>I shrugged. “Eh. It was okay.”</p><p>He pouted and smacked my shoulder.</p><p>“It was fantastic,” I said and settled my head on his shoulder. His hands traced steady circles on my back.</p><p>His phone rang across the room.</p><p>“Fuck,” he whispered.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“That’s Yesung,” he said, but he made no move to go answer it. It rang again, this time with a different ring tone. “Still Yesung,” he said, “trying to block his number so I’ll answer it.”<br/>
<br/>
Heechul stayed where he was and let the phone ring before finally, on the sixth try, he sighed and shifted. I moved and he got up. He picked the phone up from his desk and made a face at it.</p><p>“What?” he demanded into it. “No, Yesung. It means that if I don’t answer the fuckin’ phone I’m busy ... Yes, I’m busy ... With another guy?” He turned to me and grinned. “Doesn’t matter if I am, you broke up with me remember? That means I can fuck who I want ... No. I’m not going to confirm or deny it. If you want to think that some scrumptious guy has his dick up my ass then fine.” He smiled at me and then rolled his eyes. “Good god, you’re a drama queen. ... Yes, I will be there ... okay, I know. Nine o’clock ... Don’t call me, I’ll call you.”</p><p>He hung up and then turned his phone off. “Fuckin’ man whore,” he said at the phone. “He’s all pissed at the possibility that I’m with someone else while he’s in a bathroom getting his dick sucked on.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” I asked.</p><p>He grinned. “Sounds in the background.” He came back to the bed and this time he settled his head on my shoulder and I rubbed hands on his back.</p><p>“Seriously, Yunho,” he said. “Where did this come from?”</p><p>I sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve been attracted to men since high school. There was this kid on my soccer team named Junsu. He was gay and all the guys picked on him. I wasn’t about to tell them all and receive the same ridicule so I kept it quiet.”</p><p>“Did you make fun of Junsu?”</p><p>“No,” I said. “I stood up for him once in the locker room and for about three weeks, the guys called us the HoSu couple until the end of high school.”</p><p>Heechul chuckled. “Cute.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been dreaming about you for two months,” I said and hugged him tightly, “and you walking about naked all the time certainly made it worse.”</p><p>“Worse?” he said. He propped himself on an elbow. “Worse?” he repeated with raised eyebrows. “I think I’m pretty naked.”</p><p>“Pretty,” I said and shook my head. “Pretty hot.”</p><p>Heechul grinned. “So are you. The day after you moved in, I called Leeteuk to bitch about how I had to live with a hot straight guy.”</p><p>“Straight in the closet,” I said.</p><p>He laughed. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him down for a kiss. My phone rang as soon as our lips touched. The ring was actually talking that said, “Ignore this call. No good can come from this phone call. Ignore me! Ignore me!”</p><p>“Shit,” I said. If work was calling that meant that they needed me to come in. Right when I turned twenty-one, I took a four week bar tending class because I thought it would be cool. It was cool. I liked the job, but now was definitely a bad time.</p><p>Heechul sat up and grabbed my phone from the floor.</p><p>“Hello,” I grumbled into the phone.</p><p>“Hey, Yunho. Tiffany, here.”<br/>
<br/>
Like I wouldn’t have known. Tiffa was my boss. Her name was Tiffany but she liked Tiffa. She’s thirty-two, and she’s owned the Hunny Bunny Tavern for three years. She bought it during a mid life crisis. Her husband is a jackass and to this day doesn’t think that she’s a good business woman, and he’s waiting for her to fail. I asked her once why she doesn’t leave him, and she laughed and said, “The tax break.”</p><p>Tiffa was gorgeous. Even her voice promised that. She was 5'3" with surprisingly perfect C cup breasts and a tiny waist. A perfect figure. She had a tattoo on her right butt cheek of a butterfly. Yes, I’ve seen it. Yes, I’ve bent her over her desk after closing and fucked her.</p><p>“I need you to come in until ten if you can,” she said.</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>“Shit, Tiffa. Why?”</p><p>“If you’re busy, don’t worry about it,” she said testily, and I knew that Seohyun hadn’t shown up for her shift again.</p><p>“I’ll be there soon,” I said, “and if Seohyun does this again I’m going to kick her ass.”</p><p>“Thanks, Yunho.”</p><p>There was a click.</p><p>“Work?” Heechul asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” I said.</p><p>“Spoiler,” he said and frowned.</p><p>I looked at my clock. 7:45. Shit, Tiffa had been working without Seohyun for almost an hour. I pondered a shower and decided a quick one would suffice. I sat up, pulled on my jeans, and then decided that was enough. Two powerful orgasms. I never wanted to get up again. I lay back across Heechul’s stomach.</p><p>“You need to get up,” he said and rubbed a hand on my chest.</p><p>“Keep touching me and I will be,” I said.</p><p>He laughed and sat up, forcing my head in his lap. I turned and licked his dick. He shivered, and then pushed me away.</p><p>“Get up,” he said and pushed me into a sitting position. He stood up and retrieved his blue boxers. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and frowned.<br/>
<br/>
“What?” I asked, gathering my shower stuff.</p><p>“My hair is drying funky.”</p><p>I laughed. “So go get it wet again.”</p><p>“You don’t understand,” he said. “It’s perfectly conditioned right now and healthy and washing or even rinsing it more is going to spoil that.”</p><p>“Wear a hat then,” I said and left the room before he could reprimand me for even suggesting suffocating his hair with a hat. I realized half way down the hallway I was grinning like a fool. I was fully in an after sex high and I really didn’t want it to end. If it ended, then I had to think about what I had just done and how my life was going to change. And good fuck, my mother. I didn’t even want to think about how she was going to react.</p><p>There were a couple guys in the bathroom. They nodded hello to me. I’m sure I knew their names. I picked the closest shower stall because I knew it was the cleanest since most guys picked the farthest one. I aimed for a five minute shower but started thinking.</p><p>The sex had been great. Heechul had been great. My dick in his ass had been great. But I felt different. I couldn’t really pinpoint why. I just had sex with a guy. Pushed my dick in his ass, and I had loved every second of it. I’ve spent almost six years jerking off to the thought of doing just that. Then why did I feel weird?</p><p>The door opened and a familiar whistling filled the bathroom.</p><p>“Hey,” Heechul said. “You’ve been in here for fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“Shit,” I muttered. I rinsed quickly and shut the shower off. A shower started next to mine. “Did you come to wash your hair?”</p><p>“Shut up,” he grumbled, and I laughed.<br/>
<br/>
I did a quick dry, threw my jeans back on, yelled a <i>See ya!</i> to Heechul and went back to the room. I dressed in dark green khakis. Heechul had called them olive when he convinced me to buy them. I liked them. I threw on a white t-shirt and a button-up tan shirt. I sat on my bed and dug underneath it for my shoes. I found the discarded bottle of lube first.</p><p>I stared at it, thinking again. Thinking about Junsu.</p><p>Kim Junsu moved to Gwanju near the end of the tenth grade. He was from Busan. His locker was near mine. I struck up a conversation with him after noticing that he wore a soccer jersey. Okay, so I noticed he was hot first, and then I noticed the soccer jersey. He had played for his school, and I encouraged him to try out next year. The guys and I were going to be playing a game that Saturday at a nearby park, and I invited him to come. He told me almost immediately that he was gay. I had shrugged and said, “So what?” He had looked at me then for a long time, and I tried to look accepting.</p><p>Of course, I didn’t care. I had realized earlier that year that I thought men were attractive. He lived in Incheon now where he was going to school and majoring in Literature. We’ve stayed in distant touch over the last four years. I had his cell number in my phone, but I hadn’t talked to him for five months.</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>“Are you still here?” Heechul said.</p><p>“Thinking,” I said and hastily stood. Somewhere in my thoughts, I had put my shoes on.</p><p>“About me?” he asked with a grin.</p><p>“No,” I replied truthfully but he laughed thinking I had lied. I don’t know why, but I didn’t correct him.</p><p>My phone rang again telling me to ignore it. I answered it, “I’m on my way, Tiffa,” I said.<br/>
<br/>
“Hurry,” she pleaded and then there was a click.</p><p>It was almost 8:30.</p><p>“I gotta go,” I told him.</p><p>“You go, I’ll come,” he said, and I laughed. I kissed him quickly but he pulled me back.</p><p>“What time will you be home?” he asked in a voice that made my dick harden.</p><p>“I don’t know,” I said slightly breathless.</p><p>Heechul kissed me with a roving tongue. “See ya,” he said and released me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. switch hitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Tiffany, Yunho/Jessica, Yunho/Heechul</b>
</p><p>I ran to the Hunny Bunny. It was only about six blocks away. The parking lot wasn’t even half full and TOP, our bouncer, looked bored standing by the door. I waved at him, and he waved back. I walked around to the back door of the club and let myself in with a key. I could hear crappy music bouncing off the walls but not the noises of a crowd. I walked down the dimly lit hallway. There was a line of light under a door, and I knocked on it.</p><p>“If that’s you, Yunho, come in. If not, go away,” Tiffa’s voice said.</p><p>I opened the door and stopped in my tracks. The office was small. A metal desk. Two chairs. Three filing cabinets. No windows. There was a picture on the wall of a guy coming all over a pink pussy and on the other wall a poster of an aerial view of an orgy.</p><p>Those I was prepared for. I wasn’t prepared for Tiffa sitting naked on her desk. She had her shapely legs crossed, stockings up to her thighs. Her breasts sat perfectly perked and waiting to be licked. Her long, black hair hung behind her shoulders. She had an oval face with piercing eyes and soft features.</p><p>Full luscious kissable lips.</p><p>I shut my eyes. “Is this seriously what you called me in for?”</p><p>She laughed. “Are you refusing?”<br/>
<br/>
“No,” I said and started undressing, “but I better be on the clock.”</p><p>“What took you so long to get here?” she asked.</p><p>“I was dealing with something,” I said shortly.</p><p>“Don’t want to talk about it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Sex. Again. I’m sorry. Did that sound like I was complaining? I meant. SEX! AGAIN!</p><p>Tiffa always controlled these shows. I didn’t care. I let her push me onto a chair and drop to her knees. My mind really wasn’t on this at the moment, but I made the appropriate noises, and he didn’t make me look bad and like a good boy, rose up very nicely even though he wanted Heechul to be sucking on him.</p><p>Or Junsu.</p><p>I knew now that I was going to call him tomorrow. I didn’t want to think for what but I felt I owed him an explanation. That day in the locker room, Sungmin, one of my best friends, had called Junsu a faggot. Junsu had ignored him as always because it wasn’t the first time Sungmin had called him that but I was tired of it. I stood up and told Sungmin to shove it. I hated that word. It only made matters worse though. The HoSu nickname, the jokes.</p><p>The guys weren’t necessarily cruel just not observant. They didn’t see how much it hurt Junsu’s feelings. He always felt like he didn’t belong. I made sure that he came to our parties and the other guys got him just as drunk as anybody else. But he always felt secluded. After senior season of soccer and our first state title in ten years, Junsu told me to leave him alone.</p><p>Tiffa was suddenly kissing me. My dick slid in and out of her pussy. I didn’t even notice, and panicked before realizing that she had sheathed in a condom first. Thankfully. Who knew who else had done this to her?</p><p>Dude, what the hell was wrong with me? I had a beautiful woman straddling my lap and I was barely participating. I paid attention to her for a moment, kissing her lips and necks and massaging those perfect breasts. But Junsu continued to plague my thoughts.</p><p>Junsu and I had a major fight. He had blamed me for trying too hard, for treating him differently than anyone else and for pretending to like him so I didn’t look homophobic. I had laughed at him for being so stupid. I almost told him then. I almost told him that my relationship with my girlfriend wasn’t going well because of him. Almost. We had stared at each other, and then he left in a huff. We didn’t talk until graduation.</p><p>Tiffa really started moaning. She was faking it. I knew she was faking it, but I didn’t care if she got off tonight. If I cared at all, I would have sent her home to her husband. I came shortly after she <i>did</i>, all fake moans and whimpers of my name.</p><p>She pulled the condom off, ran a rough paper towel over my dick and then bit me.</p><p>I yelped. “That hurt.”</p><p>She shrugged. “You deserved it. You’re not paying any attention to me at all. Go to work. I really do need you. Seohyun didn’t show but Youngsaeng said he’d stay until you got here.”</p><p>She moved away and I stood up and got dressed. She watched me, not dressing herself, and frowned. “Why are you so distracted tonight?”</p><p>“I told you I’m dealing,” I muttered.</p><p>“With what?”</p><p>I ignored that.</p><p>“Tell me or you’re fired.”<br/>
<br/>
I ignored that, too. She told me last week she’d fire me if I didn’t let her video tape us so she could show her husband. She always threatened to fire me.</p><p>I left her office and headed to the front. Youngsaeng was a jerk. I didn’t like him, but he fucked Tiffa more than I did, so he still had his job. Seohyun was going to get fired though. Youngsaeng made a few comments about why I was in Tiffa’s office for so long, and then I told him to fuck off and get the hell out of the practically empty bar. Seohyun was going to die tomorrow if she showed for work. I could have been with Heechul and instead I got to come here, fuck my boss and then stand and listen to half drunks problems.</p><p>There was only one exciting incident and that was at about midnight (somehow Tiffa talked me into staying until then) when a bum got a little too friendly with a young college girl, and TOP had to throw him out. The night was dull. I was glad I could do my job on automatic. I spent most of the night thinking about Junsu.</p><p>I left right at midnight with the intention of going home and finishing that stupid outline for my psych class in the morning, but a block away from the bar, a horn honked behind me and Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae and Changmin pulled up in Sungmin’s Camaro. They were my four best friends from high school, and we were all on the soccer team. Sungmin and Donghae played midfield. Eunhyuk was our best striker and Changmin was the other goal keeper besides me.</p><p>“Hey, Yunho-ya!” Eunhyuk yelled from the back window.</p><p>Changmin was driving and the other three were drunk.</p><p>“Come with us to a party,” Sungmin said and opened the door.</p><p>“I have homework,” I said and kept walking.</p><p>“Boo hoo,” Donghae said. “Get in.”</p><p>I took a deep breath and got in.</p><p>Changmin drove a few blocks away. I ignored the ribs and shouts of the drunken guys next to me, trying to laugh like I was supposed to. Changmin pulled onto a lawn already full of cars, and we all spilled out. Sungmin, Eunhyuk and Donghae raced each other to the house. I walked with Changmin.</p><p>“I’m not going to drink anything tonight,” I said, “so you go ahead, and I’ll drive.”</p><p>Changmin shook his head. “I can’t, man. If I get another intox ticket, I’ll get my license taken away.”</p><p>I nodded. The frat house was packed with college students. I marveled at how the police hadn’t been called yet. Almost immediately, girls just barely eighteen and in college were falling on me, drunk, laughing, groping me. I let them and smiled and kissed a few. I could have gone back to any of their dorm rooms.</p><p>Eighteen year old college girls still turned me on. What did that mean?</p><p>I let one push me into a closet. We were kissing and hastily undressing each other. She was dyed-blonde with a tiny waist, perky breasts and legs up to her neck. She dropped to her knees and sucked on me for a while. I wrapped hands in her hair and fucked her face. She stood up and slipped a condom over me. She turned and bent over and I pushed into her pussy. I belatedly prayed that she was eighteen. She didn’t look it but she wasn’t a virgin, or even very tight. She started making noises and I put my hand over her mouth to mask them.<br/>
Who wanted to be interrupted in a closet? She squirmed around me and reached between me to rub my testicles. I came in a sudden rush and decided that I didn’t want anymore sex that day and I was set for tomorrow and the next day, too.</p><p>We dressed just as quickly as we undressed. She slipped out of the closet first, and then I followed a few seconds later. There were some sidelong glances in my direction. I spotted her across the living room. She grinned with her tongue in the corner of her mouth, then licked her lips. I blew a kiss to her and turned around to leave. I didn’t want to be there anymore.<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately, Sungmin found me and pulled me to the guys. I was talked into taking a couple of shots of tequila, and then the blonde girl was back, and we were making out on a couch.</p><p>Rough hands grabbed me away from her and threw me to the floor.</p><p>“Wha’the fuck, bitch?” a voice shouted. “Whothe fuck’s that?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” a girl answered. “Some guy.”</p><p>“Wha’the fuck are you ‘oing kissin’ him? You’re mine.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>I struggled to sit up on the floor. Hands grabbed my shirt and hauled me to my feet.</p><p>“Wha’the fuck are you ’oing kissin’ my ‘irlfriend?”</p><p>“I didn’t know she was your girlfriend, man,” I said, holding my hands up to show him I didn’t want any trouble.</p><p>“I’m not his girlfriend,” the blonde said. “We broke up, like two hours ago.”</p><p>I scoffed. “Two hours, huh?”</p><p>“Wasso funny, dick?” the guy said.</p><p>“Nothing, man,” I said. “I didn’t know she was your girlfriend. I’m sorry. I’m actually trying to leave.”</p><p>“Notil I’m through withu,” he muttered.</p><p>I saw his fist, but I was drunk too and didn’t move fast enough to avoid it. I toppled back from the force of the punch and landed on the floor. Changmin was there to pull the guy away from me, and Sungmin and Eunhyuk joined him. Donghae leaned over me, to ask if I was all right and threw up on my pants.</p><p>“That’s it,” I said. “I’m done.”</p><p>I stood up, ignored everything around me and headed to the front door. I was covered in vomit and everyone made way for me. I stepped out of the house, got my bearings and headed in the direction of the dorms.</p><p>“Hey!” a voice called.</p><p>I didn’t turn around. There were running footsteps behind me. The blonde girl caught up with me and walked beside me.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said. “I thought he had left the party.”</p><p>I grunted and sped up.</p><p>“Here,” she said. “You dropped this when you fell.” She had my cell phone in her hand.</p><p>“Thanks,” I muttered as I took it.</p><p>“My name’s Jessica,” she said quietly. “Your friend said your name is Yunho.”</p><p>I sighed. “No offense but fucking a random, no-name, gorgeous blonde in a closet is more exciting than fucking a Jessica.”</p><p>She laughed. “Sorry to ruin it for you,” she said. “I’m eighteen.”</p><p>“Thank God for small favors,” I said. “You look like you’re fifteen.”</p><p>“I know. I get more sex because of that. How old are you?”</p><p>I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows. “You do know what a hook up is right? A fling? A one night stand? A booty call? A fucking great time in a closet with someone that you don’t have to see again?”</p><p>She laughed again. “Sure, but-“</p><p>”No buts,” I said. “Leave me alone.”</p><p>“What crawled up your ass and died?” she said with another laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“Go away,” I said. “I’m drunk, exhausted and I have to be up at seven for class tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” she said. “I can take a hint. I programmed my number in your phone if you ever want to fuck me again. It’s under ClosetWhore.”</p><p><i>Jessica</i> turned around and walked back to the party. I turned to watch her ass and then gave myself a shake and walked faster to the dorms. I took the stairs to the fourth floor. I paused at the door of my dorm room. It was almost 3am. I wondered if Heechul was awake. There was a light under the door, but he always left a light on for me.</p><p>I fumbled with my key in the lock. I couldn’t get it to work. The door opened, and Heechul smiled out at me. Then his nose wrinkled and he took a step back.</p><p>“Not so scrumptious right now,” he said, “You smell like shit.”</p><p>“Vomit actually,” I replied. “Donghae threw up on me. Hand me my shower stuff and sweats so I don’t stink up the room.”</p><p>“No problem,” he said, “and throw those pants away. I’ll buy you another pair.”</p><p>I grunted, took my stuff and took another shower. It sobered me up some and that was a good thing. I didn’t need to be all hung over in the morning. I threw away all the clothes I had been wearing, including my shoes. You can’t get that vomit smell out of anything.</p><p>I went back to the room in the sweats.</p><p>Heechul was sitting at his desk, laptop glowing in the dim light. He looked up and smiled at me. “I didn’t know you were allowed to drink on the job.”</p><p>I scoffed and told him about my night.</p><p>“Wow,” he said with a grin. “You have been a busy fucker tonight. Are you going to call the Closet Whore?”</p><p>“Maybe,” I said. “She was cute as faked-dyed-blondes go but she isn’t worth the drama.”</p><p>“No kidding.”</p><p>I fell on my bed and struggled with the blankets. I gave up and laid half-covered. Heechul stood and pulled the blanket free and rearranged it.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Do you want me to wake you up at seven?” he whispered.</p><p>“Yeah,” I said. “I can’t miss anymore psych classes or I’ll fail.”</p><p>He kissed my forehead then went back to his computer, and the sound of the keyboard filled the small room. Sometimes it bothered me but not today.</p><p>“Heechul,” I muttered.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Have I thanked you yet?”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For whatever.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Thanks, then.”</p><p>He chuckled. “No problem.”</p><p>I fell asleep thinking about Junsu.<br/>
<br/>
Heechul woke me up at seven, and then had to wake me up at seven thirty, and then seven forty-five. At seven-fifty, he finally grabbed me and pulled me out of bed. He roughly pulled a white t-shirt over my head. He nudged sandals on my feet, slung my backpack over my shoulder and pushed me out the door. I stopped in the cafeteria for a very large coffee and went to psychology. To my surprise, there was a finished outline in my folder. To my teacher’s surprise, I handed in a finished outline. I knew I would have to get Heechul something as a thank you for that.</p><p>I managed to stay awake for psychology and management. I had a break at ten, and I headed to a nearby café for some breakfast.</p><p>I pulled out my cell phone and flipped to Junsu’s number. I wondered for the first time if he still had this number. It’d been five months since I talked to him. Only one way to find out. I hit the call button.</p><p>On the third ring, a male voice said hello and I asked for Junsu.</p><p>“May I ask who is calling please?”</p><p>This guy was definitely gay. “This is Jung Yunho.”</p><p>“Hang on,” he said and then he shouted, “Hey, Su-ah! It’s some guy named Jung Yunho!”</p><p>There was a muttered shout.</p><p>“Hang on,” he said to me again. “He’s coming.”</p><p>Junsu said a breathless, “Hello.”</p><p>“Hey,” I said. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing. I thought you forgot about me finally,” he said.</p><p>“Never,” I replied. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“This isn’t really one of those conversations you can have over the phone. Can you come out here?”</p><p>Junsu paused. Incheon was almost two hours away with traffic. “When?”</p><p>“Whenever,” I replied.</p><p>“I don’t have anything to do until seven tonight, so technically I could be there in two hours,” he said.</p><p>“I don’t want to rush you,” I said. “It’s not that important.”</p><p>“Liar. I’ll be there in two hours.”</p><p>He was gone after that, and I stared at my phone. Who was the guy that answered? Why was he running out here to see me? I only had two hours. Shit.</p><p>I finished my breakfast and went back to the dorms. Heechul was just waking up when I barreled in the door.</p><p>“Do I need to shower again?” I asked him. “No, I guess I don’t, but I was drunk and slept in my sheets and probably my own filth, so yeah, I need another shower. Heechul, I need to look nice, so help me out okay?”</p><p>I ran out of the room before he could say anything. I took a thorough shower and made sure I didn’t look too icky. There was a bruise on my cheek where that jerk hit me last night. Oh, well. Nothing I could do about it.</p><p>I went back to the room and started digging through my clothes.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be in math class right now?” Heechul asked me.</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>I started at the basics and pulled on green boxer briefs. “Are these okay? Or should I wear the red ones? Or what about blue?”</p><p>Heechul laughed. “Those are fine,” he said. “What is going on?”</p><p>“Junsu’s coming.”</p><p>“Junsu? Oh, the friend from high school.”</p><p>“I called him today, and said I had to talk to him, and he said that he would come out here and he’s on his way, and I’m freaking out because I want to look nice, and I don’t want to look nice, and I don’t know what I’m going to say to him, and I–“</p><p>Heechul pulled my face to his and kissed me softly until I could breathe normally. “You’re ranting,” he said with that grin. “If he’s coming out here to talk to you that means he likes you. Don’t worry about what to wear. You look scrumptious in everything.”</p><p>I pulled away and decided on jeans. I didn’t want to throw Junsu completely off with khakis. They were new jeans though. Stonewashed navy blue.</p><p>“Wear this,” Heechul said and pulled out a dark orange collared shirt. “You need different clothes, but you look good in this. You won’t get a ticket from the fashion police.”</p><p>I put on a tight, white tank top and then pulled on the shirt. I studied the effect, decided the orange didn’t work with the bruise and pulled the shirt off.</p><p>Four shirts later, Heechul laughed. “Calm down, Yunho,” he said. “Put the pumpkin polo back on. Wear a black belt and your black Nike’s. Don’t forget your watch and remember to breathe.”</p><p>I stared at his smiling face for a moment, and then did as he said. My phone rang, and caller ID said it was Junsu.</p><p>“Hello,” I managed to say.</p><p>“Hey. Where am I meeting you at?”</p><p>“Wherever.”</p><p>He tsked. “You know that’s bad hosting. I’m a visitor, and you want me to pick a place to meet?”<br/>
<br/>
I thought about telling him to come here and decided that no way was I ready for that. I told him how to get the closest café to campus.</p><p>“Okay,” he said. “I should be there in about twenty minutes.”</p><p>That gave me just enough time to walk there. We said good bye, and I took another look at myself in the mirror.</p><p>Heechul said, “You should be there before him. I’ll drop you off on my way to class.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>I watched Heechul dress. He turned in a circle for me in just his boxers. “You’re drooling,” he said with a laugh.</p><p>“It’s nice that I can look now,” I said and tried to meet his eyes.</p><p>“You’ve always been able to,” he said.</p><p>“You know what I mean.”</p><p>“I’m glad that you look at me. And you look good.” Heechul grinned, pulled me to him and kissed me. “Good enough to make a mind wander into the bedroom and decide how slowly to take off those sexy clothes and reveal the gorgeous body underneath.”</p><p>I kissed him, and lost myself in his lips and tongue. When my hand dropped to his boxer-clad ass, Heechul pulled away. “I have to go to class,” he whispered, “and you have to go tell a guy that you’re bi.”</p><p>Bi. As in bisexual. I wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be better than gay, but it was closer to the truth. Jessica had been hot last night.</p><p>“Come on,” Heechul said.</p><p>I let Heechul hold my hand as he drove.</p><p>“Give your friend a kiss for me,” he said with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. get the ball rolling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Junsu</b>
</p><p>I went into the café and stopped as my eyes focused in the sudden gloom of indoors.</p><p>Junsu was already there, sitting in one of the squishy arm chairs, sipping on coffee, reading the paper. He was as gorgeous as ever. His hair was dark auburn, spiked up and styled in a half faux hawk. Black rimmed glasses sat on his nose. He looked up at me with those deep, milk chocolate brown eyes and smiled his perfect smile. He stood up, setting his paper and coffee down. Subtle muscles hid underneath a black leather jacket and white t-shirt. His lithe legs were wrapped in blue jeans. He was wearing flip flops.</p><p>I waited until his eyes roved my body to allow myself a quick scan of his. He reached to shake hands and I did, and then pulled him into one of those guy hugs with a smack on the back.</p><p>“You’re early,” I said to him.</p><p>He shrugged and then grinned. “Traffic was light. What’s with the bruise?”</p><p>I touched a hand to the tender spot. “Some drunken bastard punched me last night.”<br/>
<br/>
“What for?”</p><p>“A misunderstanding,” I said with a shrug.</p><p>He laughed, loud and carefree like always, and my knees went weak. “That means you were messing with his girl.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Totally innocent. She broke up with him hours before I had her.”</p><p>“Once a player, always a player,” Junsu said with a wide smile.</p><p>“I’m going to get some coffee.”</p><p>“I’ll be right there,” he said and pointed at his vacant chair.</p><p>My voice wavered when I ordered, and my hands were shaking as I gave the barista money. I took the first sip of hot latte there at the bar, and then turned around. Junsu was watching me with a small smile. I smiled back.</p><p>“Let’s go outside,” I said and walked toward him.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>I looked around the half full café and noticed four people that I knew. Junsu got the hint and stood up. He followed me outside to the patio, and we picked a table away from the other couple nearby. Gay couple, I might add. Their hands were linked together, and it looked like they wanted to do nothing more than kiss each other.</p><p>Junsu sat and put his feet up on another chair. I made sure that I sat not across from him but not next to him either.</p><p>“How was the drive?” I asked.</p><p>“Boring,” he said. “I listened to Boring Drive Mix 3 on my iPod on the way here.”</p><p>I shook my head. “You and that iPod.” He had been the first one at school with one. “I’m surprised you don’t have an earbud in right now.”</p><p>“It’s smoldering in my pocket,” he said and patted his jacket, “but you have something important to tell me. I don’t want to be distracted.”</p><p>I didn’t say anything and sipped at my latte.</p><p>“Yunho.”</p><p>“What?”<br/>
<br/>
“Would you care to tell me why I drove almost two hours to see you?”</p><p>“I’d actually like to know why you drove almost two hours to see me,” I replied.</p><p>Junsu grinned and shook his head. “I haven’t seen you for over a year. It gave me an excuse to come and see you.”</p><p>I almost asked him why he needed an excuse.</p><p>“What did I drive out here for, Yunho?” he asked again. “It must be something important if you, Mr. Honesty, are having trouble saying it.”</p><p>I looked away from him and stared at my coffee cup. I was too tired for this. Too tired to think clearly. To think about how to tell him. So tired that I thought that I could tell him.</p><p>“I owe you an apology,” I started slowly.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“For the way I treated you in high school.”</p><p>“Nothing but assholes at that school and the one guy that was my friend is apologizing?” he said in disbelief.</p><p>“You don’t understand,” I said. “I need to apologize, because I could have done better. I could have been a better friend, but instead, I took the chicken shit way out, and I let you deal with it by yourself.”</p><p>“Korean, Yunho,” he said. “Speak in Korean.”<br/>
<br/>
I took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <i>Now. Tell him now. Right now.</i>
</p><p>Okay, not right now. I wasn’t sure what I was afraid of. Okay, so I did know.</p><p>I was afraid that he’d laugh at me or he wouldn’t believe me. Or worse, that he wasn’t going to want anything to do with me.</p><p>Logic. Think logical. <i>How many times did you catch him looking at you with lust in his eyes?</i></p><p>Too tired for logical.</p><p>Junsu sighed. “You were my best friend at that damn school. My only friend really.”</p><p>“But I treated you differently than I should have anyway.”</p><p>Junsu grinned. “I already apologized for that fight. You treated me like any friend would.”</p><p>“I wanted to treat you differently than that.”</p><p>Junsu’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>I sighed and lowered my voice. “I– shit, I can’t even think of how to say it,” I muttered. I rubbed my face in my hands and winced, forgetting about the bruise.</p><p>“Tell it to me straight,” Junsu said.</p><p>I let out a small laugh. “Straight. You have a way of picking the most inappropriate words.”</p><p>“Yeah, ha ha, I get it,” he said with an eye roll. “I’m gay.”</p><p>“So am I,” I said quickly, then shrugged and added, “Well, bi actually.”</p><p>There was silence. I looked up and met his narrowed eyes as levelly as I could.</p><p>“What did you just say?” he whispered.<br/>
<br/>
I smiled and whispered, “The first thing I noticed about you all those years ago were your lips and I wondered what it would be like to kiss you. Then I noticed the cheekbones and the soft curls of hair around your ears. It was longer then, and you always complained about how unruly it was but I loved it. Your eyes were brown, like melted chocolate. And then I noticed the muscles down your arm. You were hefting that Chem book that gave us all hernias. I still remember the way those black pants wrapped around your ass.” I shivered and stared a hole into my coffee lid again. “Then I noticed you were wearing a soccer jersey and just about shouted out loud because I had a reason to introduce myself.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>After a minute, I finally looked over at him. He was sitting up straight. Feet on the ground. Hands clenching his knees. His lips were tight and eyes wide, and he was breathing very quickly.</p><p>“I probably would have told you that day you yelled at me, but you stormed off in a snit. I had to break up with Yoona because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Same with Taeyeon. I managed to stick it out with Boa for the rest of senior year because you weren’t talking to me.”</p><p>Junsu stared at me for another long second and then blinked. He cleared his throat and then said tightly, “First of all, those pants were navy blue. Second of all,” he gulped. “What?”</p><p>I smiled. “I should have told you, and I’m sorry that I didn’t. I saw how you were treated and I was a coward.” I sighed. “I could have at least gone through that with you.”</p><p>“I would never wish that on a friend, Yunho, let alone you.”</p><p>“Still. I’m sorry anyway.”</p><p>“You’re sorry?” he said, voice full of disbelief. “You’re sorry? For what? I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you felt you couldn’t tell me. I’m sorry that I was so caught up in my issues that I wasn’t paying attention to your–“</p><p>”No,” I said. “You are not going to take the blame for this.”</p><p>“Blame for what? The only blame I can see here is that we weren’t friends for about two months, and I already took the blame for that.”</p><p>I took a deep breath. “I could have been a better friend in high school.”</p><p>“No, you couldn’t,” Junsu said. “You were a great friend.”<br/>
<br/>
“Would you just fucking accept my apology?” I snapped.</p><p>“No,” he replied with a smile.</p><p>I scoffed and concentrated on the lid of my coffee again.</p><p>My phone rang suddenly in the silence. I should have ignored it but Junsu was drilling holes into my head, and I was starting to get a little nervous. He wasn’t quite acting like I wanted him to. For some reason, I thought he would have already professed his, I don’t know, lust for me or something. I answered the phone without looking at it.</p><p>“Heeeeeey,” Donghae said, dragging the word out for a couple of seconds.</p><p>“Hey, Donghae,” I said. Junsu’s eyes narrowed and I raised my eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Dude, man, that party was sweet last night,” Donghae said. He was still hung over. “Dude, Sungmin says I threw up all over you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s alright.”</p><p>“Sorry, man. Hey, we’re about to start a tourney. Wanna come over?”</p><p>“Money?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>I looked over at Junsu. His face was tight, lips pursed. “Do I want to go over to your house to play pool with you and Sungmin and Changmin and Eunhyuk?”</p><p>Junsu stiffly shook his head.</p><p>“Sorry, Donghae,” I said. “I can’t today.”</p><p>“But it’s a tourney, man!”</p><p>“Are you so eager to lose your money?”</p><p>Donghae scoffed. “No, just come over.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t. I went to that party last night and now I’m too far behind in class. I have to do homework today.”</p><p>“Bummer. Okay, we’ll be playing all day.”</p><p>He disconnected without saying good bye.</p><p>I looked over at Junsu. His eyes were shut.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I asked.</p><p>Junsu took a deep breath and then gave himself a shake. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Liar. Why don’t you want to go see them?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Those guys weren’t my friends, Yunho. They may have acted like it but they weren’t.”</p><p>“But–“</p><p>”I don’t want to talk about it,” he snapped at me with fiery eyes. He took another deep breath. “Sorry,” he whispered. “Maybe later. Do they know? About you, I mean?”</p><p>I laughed. “Yeah, right. I figure I’ll tell them on my deathbed or something.”</p><p>“So who does know?” he asked.</p><p>“You know,” I replied and then carefully added, “and Heechul knows.”</p><p>“Who’s Heechul?”</p><p>That wasn’t asked with curiosity or interest but what sounded like jealousy.</p><p>“Heechul’s my roommate,” I replied, and I left it at that to see how far he’d pry.</p><p>“Is he gay?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And?”<br/>
<br/>
“And what?”</p><p>“And whatever,” he said.</p><p>“Yes, <i>and</i> whatever,” I said with a smile.</p><p>“And?” he repeated, now exasperated.</p><p>I laughed. “And what? Be <i>straight</i> with me, Junsu.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said testily. “This is weird.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it’s you,” he said.</p><p>“So what do you want to know?” I asked him. “Yes, I kissed Heechul and yes, I had sex with Heechul and yes, I enjoyed every second of it.”</p><p>He blinked a couple times. “You had–“ He shivered. “Wow. I – I am – I don’t know what to say, Yunho. I’m a fucking writing major, and I have no idea what to say.”</p><p>“Well,” I said. “Tell me it’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course, it’s okay,” he said with a head shake. “It’s just that–“ He fought to say something and then just yelled, “Damn it, Yunho!” and looked away.</p><p>I laughed. “What?”</p><p>He took another deep breath. “You remember what I was wearing when we first met. Do you remember what you were wearing?”</p><p>“Clothes,” I said with a shrug.<br/>
<br/>
“Not in my mind,” Junsu said with a smile.</p><p>I smiled back.</p><p>“You were wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that said, <i>I’m here. Now what are your other two wishes?</i>”</p><p>I laughed. “I still have that shirt.”</p><p>“My other two wishes were that you would tell me that you were gay, and that we could sneak off somewhere.”</p><p>“Hmm,” I said with fake thoughtfulness. “Wish number two has been fulfilled.”</p><p>I could tell that he wasn’t breathing well, eyes slightly wide. This was definitely how I thought he’d react. I smiled slowly at him and very carefully licked my lips. He shut his eyes and took deep breaths. His head was shaking slightly.</p><p>“Let’s go,” I said and stood up.</p><p>“Where?” he managed to ask.</p><p>“Wish number three,” I said and headed to the parking lot.</p><p>“Over here,” he said and led the way to a sparkling white 1973 Sting Ray Corvette. My mouth dropped open as Junsu unlocked the passenger seat. The license plate actually said, SWEET. Now I had a hard on. <a href="http://www.greene-shipman.org/73VetteCV.jpg">http://www.greene-shipman.org/73VetteCV.jpg</a></p><p>“Shit,” I whispered and ran my hand over a fin.</p><p>“I know,” he said with a grin. “I got it about four months ago and let me tell you, driving it is heaven.”</p><p>I met his eyes. “Can I drive it? God, please let me drive it.”</p><p>“What happened to your truck?”</p><p>“Jihye totaled it just before school started. Please, let me drive it,” I begged.<br/>
<br/>
Junsu looked over at his car with a frown. “Can you handle a stick?” he asked.</p><p>“I can now,” I said with a laugh.</p><p>He smiled then said, “I’m serious. Can you drive a stick?”</p><p>“Yes, now stop making sexual innuendos without meaning to.”</p><p>Junsu held out his keys. I wrapped my hand around them, letting a couple fingers wrap around his. He took a sharp intake of breath. We held eye contact. He bit his lower lip.</p><p>“Sweet,” I whispered and licked my lips. “I’ll be nice to the gear shifter.”</p><p>“I’ll bet.”</p><p>I laughed and climbed into the driver’s seat with a groan. I started the engine with eyes shut and listened to the motor chug. I had my hands at ten and two, and I put my head against the steering wheel, feeling the vibrations in my body. Junsu touched my arm with a couple fingers, and a different vibration went through me.</p><p>“You all right over there?” he asked.</p><p>I took a deep breath. “Yeah. This car is foreplay in itself.”</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>I put the car in gear and backed out of the parking lot. I turned onto the road with a squeal, and Junsu made a sound of protest. I laughed and sped all the way to the dorms, putting the V6 engine through its paces on 25 mph roads with Junsu yelling at me to slow down. It was a very smooth ride. The transmission behaved, and the car cornered like it was on rails. I squealed unnecessarily around the dorm parking lot before finally pulling the Corvette into a space.</p><p>Junsu was gasping, white knuckled grip on the door and the dash. “Never again. Never, ever, ever again are you driving this car, and if I need new tires, you’re paying for them.”<br/>
<br/>
I laughed. “That was awesome!”</p><p>“Never,” he muttered over and over with tiny shakes of his head.</p><p>“Calm down,” I said. “This beast can handle it.”</p><p>“You are such a guy,” he said, glaring at me.</p><p>I smiled and licked my lips again. “That I am,” I whispered.</p><p>The anger in his eyes was replaced with trepidation. “I – I need to get back to Incheon,” he muttered.</p><p>“You told me that you didn’t have to be anywhere until seven,” I said and looked at my watch. “It isn’t even two yet.”</p><p>We stared at each other. Me, smiling and him barely breathing again.</p><p>“Fine,” I said. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. “You go back to Incheon, but you’ll have to jump start, and possibly ruin, this killer engine. Your keys are staying right here.” I put the keys in my pants pocket and shut the car door.</p><p>He clambered out of the car. “Yunho, give me my keys,” he said.</p><p>I headed to the dorms. “You know where they are,” I said. “Come and get them.”</p><p>“Yunho.”</p><p>“Junsu.”<br/>
<br/>
I opened the door for him, and he glared at me as we walked through. He followed me up the stairs silently. I wasn’t sure what was going on in his brain. One second he seemed to want me, and then he seemed to not. I tried not to think about the guy that had answered his phone earlier. I headed down the hall. I knocked first, and then unlocked the door to me and Heechul’s room. I let Junsu in ahead of me.</p><p>Heechul had written on our wipe board, “I am going to go be content at the mall. Have fun.” There were two stick figures doing it doggie style.</p><p>“Well, that’s presumptuous,” Junsu muttered.</p><p>I erased the words and then wrote Junsu’s name next to the figure bending over and mine over the other one. I put arrows just in case he didn’t get it. “What about that?” I asked.</p><p>Junsu looked away with the guise of examining the tiny hell hole that was our dorm room. I turned away from him and pulled the orange shirt off. I made sure that the white one almost came with it and then pulled it back into place. I sat on my desk chair and hit a button on my laptop. The screen came to life and I half perused my new e-mail and half pulled off my shoes.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Junsu whispered.</p><p>I smiled at him. “No matter your intentions, I’m exhausted. I’ve been up since 7:30, and I only had about 3 hours of sleep last night.”</p><p>“So what does that mean?”</p><p>I sighed. “Being <i>straight</i> again, are we? It means that either you come over here and kiss me, or I’m going to sleep, and you can find your keys and go home.”<br/>
<br/>
Junsu stayed by the door. I watched different emotions fly across his face. Lust, anger, shyness, anxiety, more lust. I knew then and tried to not care. That guy that had answered his phone was his boyfriend.</p><p>Just a month ago, I’d broken up with this girl named Minjae because she had been cheating on me. I have cheated, been cheated, and been the benefactor of cheating. Most of the time I didn’t like any of the three.</p><p>But this had benefactor written all over it.</p><p>I wanted Junsu. He knew I wanted him, and swollen jeans let me know that lust was winning this battle. He had plenty of opportunities to tell me about this possible-most likely boyfriend and yet, he hadn’t.</p><p>Unless he told me otherwise, I was going to pretend that Boyfriend didn’t exist.</p><p>I stood up and walked toward him slowly. He shut his eyes. His breathing was shallow. I settled my hands on his shoulders and ran them down his arms. I barely touched his hands, and then moved the leather coat. I settled my hands on his hips and hooked my fingers into belt loops. I didn’t pull him to me but waited as his brain thought behind those closed eyes. I ran my free fingers on his sides, untucking his shirt ever so gently.</p><p>“Last chance to tell me no, and then I’m going to kiss you,” I whispered and my fingers touched warm skin.</p><p>He whimpered.</p><p>I slid one hand over tight abs and sculpted pecs and wrapped it–still under the leather coat–around the back of his neck. He tilted his face to mine. I licked my lips as I stared at his perfect mouth. Lips I’d wanted to kiss since high school. Lips that I still kissed in dreams.</p><p>He made another needy noise from deep in his throat. I bent over him and softly pressed my lips against his.</p><p>Another desperate noise weaved between us.</p><p>I kissed him slowly; he had gone perfectly still, petrified, yet malleable. We were still about four inches apart. Junsu’s hand splayed against my chest, and I thought for a moment he was going to push me away, but his fingers tightened around my muscle, then clutched at the t-shirt. I touched the tip of my tongue softly against his bottom lip. He whimpered and just his hand kept us apart.</p><p>He tasted like blueberries. I pulled his lower lip into my mouth and ate the lip gloss off with my teeth. His upper lip I licked clean. I pulled away. His eyes fluttered open. I smacked my lips and whispered, “I hope the rest of you tastes that good.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yunho, I–“ He broke off and looked away. No way was he going to tell me now. If he told me, then this was all off. I didn’t care that I already knew but if he told me, I wasn’t going to help him be disloyal. Don’t start on the Tiffa thing. Her husband treats her like shit. I didn’t even know Boyfriend’s name, but he had seemed nice enough.</p><p>I wrapped my hand farther under the leather coat and moved backward. I sat on my bed and pulled him against me. I pressed my face into his stomach and bit at the abs under his t-shirt.</p><p>Junsu’s hands settled on my shoulders as his knees went weak. I ran my hands to his shoulders and tugged at the leather coat. He moved enough to slide it off. It hit the floor and was forgotten. I finished untucking his shirt, sliding hands up his skin, across his stomach, chest and back. I bit at his abs without the barrier of the t-shirt. I licked and sucked on his skin until I realized that he wasn’t standing anymore but leaning against me.</p><p>I moved and lowered him to the bed to sit next to me. I left my hands under his shirt and went back to his lips for more kisses. He fought the pace I set, trying to speed up, but I stayed steady, with each push of my tongue covering as much space in his mouth as possible. He pulled away, gasping, but only long enough to let me pull his shirt off, and then I let him set the pace of the kiss, with deep, needy tongues and noises that let me know I won. He wouldn’t tell me now, and I was determined to make him forget about Boyfriend for awhile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. scoring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Junsu</b>
</p><p>Junsu’s shoes thunked against the floor. He tugged at my shirt. I let him pull it off and then lay down and wrapped my arms around him. He attacked my neck and chest with tongue and teeth.</p><p>“No marks,” I said.</p><p>Junsu bit my chest with a noise of protest.</p><p>I laughed. “Okay, no <i>visible</i> marks.”</p><p>His mouth closed around a soft part of skin below my collar bone. He sucked on it to the point just below pain and then moved with softer kisses down to lick my nipple.</p><p>“Fuck,” I gasped. “If you can suck that good, why the hell do I still have pants on?”</p><p>Junsu shivered. “Well. If I can suck that well.”</p><p>“Are you honestly correcting my grammar right now?</p><p>Junsu grunted in amusement against my skin. His mouth closed around my nipple, and sucked. I squirmed underneath him and moaned, then pulled his mouth back to mine. I cupped his ass and rolled us over. I didn’t stop kissing him or let him pull away as my hand ran over the front of his jeans. I grabbed his hard on through his jeans. He moaned and tried again to move away. I pulled at his belt, loosening the buckle, and then started on his jeans. He was wearing those annoying button fly things, and I had to use both hands to get enough of them undone. I grabbed his dick through his boxers.</p><p>Junsu finally managed to break away from my lips and gasped and moaned as I stroked him. He moved first, pushing at his jeans, and I helped get him completely naked. I grabbed his dick immediately. He threw his head back with a moan. He wasn’t more than seven inches long but wider than Heechul had been, wider than me.</p><p>“Damn, Junsu,” I breathed.</p><p>I dipped my head down before he could reply and licked the crown. He cried out back arching off the bed. I let him move up on the bed, and then bypassed licking him again and put him in my mouth. I relaxed as much as I could with lust running through my body in waves. Junsu’s width wasn’t an issue for the moment but like with Heechul, I couldn’t take him all. I needed more practice. And it didn’t help that Junsu was squirming. And whimpering.</p><p>“Oh, hell, Yunho, good fucking hell, that feels good,” he gasped, “too good, really. So ... no judgments because it’s you and I can’t–“<br/>
<br/>
He broke off and cried out again. I slowed down and he made a noise of protest and tried to push himself into my mouth. I ran teeth up him.</p><p>“Fuck, do that again,” he said. “Shit, Yunho, I can’t really believe this, but oh, fuck, your mouth feels good.”</p><p>I sped back up and he was limited to “Oh, fucks” and “Oh, shits” and “Oh, Yunhos.” At least he wasn’t calling me by Boyfriend’s name.</p><p>“Yunho!” he cried and then said nothing else as his body jerked. I knew he was going to come, but thought I had time. Instead, warm salty tangy splashed against the back of my throat and I gagged and pulled away and coughed and he finished coming all over his stomach.</p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered.</p><p>I coughed in response and tried to clear my throat out. “No. Problem.”</p><p>Junsu laughed and pulled me up to his lips for a long kiss, like he was trying to lick his come out of my mouth. “You have lube, right?”</p><p>“Heechul does. He could probably open his own store.”</p><p>Junsu chuckled and pushed me away. I rolled over and stood up. His hands cupped my ass, and then tugged on my jeans. I smirked over my shoulder at him and stripped, but didn’t turn around.</p><p>I grabbed the bottle of lube and a strip of condoms from Heechul’s drawer, and then stopped and stared at him, lying naked and perfect on my bed. His toned arms were spread. Broad shoulders slimmed down to a set of six pack of abs. He was shaved, like Heechul, down to his legs, but he had been doing that since high school, and it was just a passing thought as I looked down his thigh muscles and wished those legs were wrapped around me.</p><p>It still looked like he ran everyday. On the soccer field, he had insurmountable energy. He could run and play longer than any of us, and then after the game, barely look winded. I hoped he felt up to at least two more hours of this. Now, besides the heaving chest, there was no way to tell what had happened.</p><p>Okay, the still erect penis moving with his body gave a slight indication.</p><p>Junsu’s eyes opened. His eyes widened as they traveled the length of my body. “Oh, shit,” he whispered. “Why are you still over there?”<br/>
<br/>
“Looking at you.”</p><p>“You can look at me over here.”<br/>
<br/>
I went to him and kneeled on the floor, grabbed his legs and pulled him to me, so his ass was hanging off the edge of the bed. I poured lube on my fingers, pressed one into his body and put his dick back in my mouth. His body jerked and he cried out. He was tight. I added a second finger and twisted them around each other.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, Yunho,” he whispered. “That’s … enough, please.”</p><p>“It’s not enough.”</p><p>Junsu smirked. “Yes, it is. I want you to stretch me open with your dick, not your fingers.”</p><p>I shivered, and my cock pulsed.</p><p>“Hurry.”</p><p>I tore a condom open, not bothering to rip it off the strip, and rolled it down my cock, squeezing the base to keep from coming. I inhaled deeply, the lust dropped from raging torrent to boiling, and I shifted again, close enough to ran my dick along his cleft. Junsu threw his head back and cried out.</p><p>I pushed against the puckered entrance and hiss as the muscles contracted around the head of my cock. Junsu practically screamed in pleasure. I moved slowly, body shaking as I slid in and out of him, shallow thrusts, trying to stretch him. His legs wrapped around me, tightening, pulling me closer. He was groaning and squirming with every push. I put my hands at his knees and dug my fingers into his muscles. He seemed to like that even more. It appeared that my high school crush was a pain junky.<br/>
<br/>
Best way to find out.</p><p>“You are tight,” I gasped. “I might hurt you.”</p><p>“Oh god, hurt me, please,” he begged. “Slam your dick in me. I can’t even remember the last time I had someone with a dick longer than six inches.”</p><p>I laughed. “Then you’ve been fucking the wrong people.”</p><p>He met my eyes. “For five years,” he said, and then his eyes shut with a groan. Guess that was all the seriousness he could handle. Good, I didn’t want him thinking at the moment.</p><p>I moved one hand and ran my fingers down his chest in a hard scratch. He cried out as I dug along his abs. I released his knees, and he gripped them himself, keeping himself bent and open. I roughly grabbed his dick and stroked him in the same slow, rhythm as I fucked him. I watched, entranced as my dick disappeared into him over and over again, our skin and bodies joining, pushing together.</p><p>“Oh, god, stop,” he groaned, “Please stop. No, don’t stop. Go faster. And harder. Oh, please hit me harder.”</p><p>I laughed. “No. I think this is good.”</p><p>“Harder, Yunho.” He whispered it a few more times and then I sighed and gave him what he wanted. I stopped stroking him, grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.</p><p>“Oh fuck, yes, please, Yunho, pelase!”</p><p>His legs wrapped around my waist and planted my knees against the edge of the bed for leverage, and I gave him what he wanted. I slammed myself inside him as hard and as fast as I could even though that meant I was going to come too soon.</p><p>“Fuck, yes!” Junsu yelled, back arching. His legs moved, the smooth skin running along my back and ass.</p><p>“I’m gonna come,” I gasped.</p><p>“So come, and then fuck me again.”</p><p>My laugh was lost in a whimper of pleasure. I shut my eyes, knees buckling and let go of my control, shuddering my release into the condom.</p><p>I collapsed on him, panting against his neck. His hands twisted in my grip, but I didn’t let him go, not yet. I sucked a patch of his shoulder into my mouth and growled. He stilled with a whimper.</p><p>“Are you going to mark me?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” I said.</p><p>“Why not?”<br/>
<br/>
I lifted my head and gave him a look to let him know I knew what he was hiding.</p><p>He took a deep breath. “Yunho, I–“</p><p>”Not now,” I said with a head shake. “Will you fuck me?”</p><p>His eyes went wide. “What?”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me. I was going to have Heechul do it, but I’d much rather have you do it.”</p><p>“But you … I … “ I released him and slipped my dick out of his ass. I kneeled on the edge of the bed and removed the condom. The trash was a bit far away, but I tossed it over there anyway, lifting a hand in victory when I made the shot.</p><p>“That was an easy shot,” he said.</p><p>I smiled and went back to my knees on the floor. Our eyes met and he smiled, fingers lightly tugging on my hair. I shut my eyes and put his dick in my mouth. He cried out as I sucked on him.</p><p>I let just the head of his cock slip over my lips and whispered, “Fuck me, Junsu. Fuck me like you do in my dreams.”</p><p>He smiled. “I can do that. Or would you prefer how I do in my dreams?”</p><p>I shook my head. “I don’t like pain as much as you do. How about how that picture is?” I indicated the wipe board with my head.</p><p>He laughed and moved up onto the bed. I stayed where I was until he crooked his finger at me. With a smirk, I crawled over him, kissing his hipbones, the tip of his dick and then higher up his stomach and chest. Our lips met, and he tangled his hands in my hair, devouring my mouth with his tongue.</p><p>“On your back,” he whispered.</p><p>I grinned at him and fell to the side. We shifted until I was on my back and he was kneeling between my spread legs. He ran his hands up and down my body, and then leaned over and sucked my hard cock into his mouth. I shut my eyes and moaned, hips lifting. He put his hands under my knees and pushed, and I took the silent cue and lifted my legs and gripped my knees.</p><p>Junsu sucked on me for a few more minutes, teasing and torturing me all the way to the back of his throat.</p><p>“Fuck, Su-ah, you’re going to make me come again.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the point?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>With a smirk, he licked my balls and then put his finger inside his mouth. He made a sensual show of slickening it up, pushing it deep in his throat and then slipping it over his lips.</p><p>“God, just … fuck.”</p><p>He chuckled and then pressed the tip of his wet finger against my ass.</p><p>I moaned and whimpered his name as it slowly pressed into me. In and out, soft and slick.</p><p>“So tight,” he muttered and reached for the lube.</p><p>“Just for you,” I said.</p><p>He chuckled and poured lube on his fingers. “I’m a little upset that I didn’t get to have sex with you first,” he said, pressing his finger completely inside me. “Do you know how many fantasies that ruins?”</p><p>“A few, I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I won’t forgive you just yet,” he said, and another finger pushed into me. Junsu leaned over and sucked my cock back into his mouth. His fingers stretched me open, two and then three. He teased me mercilessly. My hips rose and fell, and I was sure that there’d be nail marks on the back of my knees from my fingers.</p><p>“Fuck, please, Su-ah, please. Fuck me. Come on. I want to feel your dick inside me.”</p><p>Junsu shivered and kneeled. His fingers slipped out of me and he grabbed a condom. “You do know that I haven’t topped in years, right?” he asked, ripping the package open.</p><p>I watched and licked my lips as he rolled it over his dick. “That’s okay. I’ve never bottomed, so we’ll practice together.”</p><p>He chuckled and held his dick against my entrance. I squirmed and tried to roll my hips down on him, but he shied away.</p><p>“Wait,” he whispered. “You’ve waited this long. You can wait another few seconds.”</p><p>Junsu reached around me and grabbed my dick. It had softened slightly and hardened right back up as Junsu stroked it with his hand. He used his other hand to cup and squeeze my testicles.</p><p>“Fuck me, Junsu,” I begged. “For God’s sake just fuck me already. Push your dick into my ass and fuck me.”<br/>
<br/>
He chuckled again. He settled his hands under mine, gripping the back of my thighs. He slid his dick around me a few more times and then unexpectedly pushed. I cried out at the unbelievable stretch, and he stopped, retreated and tried again. Over and over until he slid every inch of his dick into my ass at once. Our bodies touched, and he stopped like that, with him pushed completely against me and then he moved. He flexed those muscles that controlled your dick and it moved inside me. It made me cry out again. He very slowly pulled out of me. Completely. He ran his dick around my hole again.</p><p>“Fuck Junsu,” I whimpered. “Why the torture?”</p><p>“Because I get you second,” he said and pushed inside me again. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as I thought it was going to, and after a few slow thrusts, it felt more than good. He pulled out slowly but stayed inside me. His movements turned precise, calm and he methodically fucked me. He grabbed my dick again and stroked.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” I groaned, trying to lift my hips and help push him into me. “I want you to go faster and I want you to stay like this and I want you to hit me harder.”</p><p>“Cock whore,” he sang.</p><p>“Fucker, come on.”</p><p>Junsu let go of my hips and fell, hands by my head. He leaned down and stole my moan in a deep kiss. He continued to move in and out of me but now his body was pressed against mine. He bit down on my shoulder muscle, and I cried out when he bit a little too hard.</p><p>“Sorry,” he whispered and kissed where he had bitten. “I am trying very hard to keep control of myself.”</p><p>“Sometimes losing control is a good thing,” I said.</p><p>His biting and sucking intensified after that. I was going to have to ask him later how many hickies he had given me.</p><p>“Fuck, Yunho,” he whispered in my ear, “I can’t believe I am doing this to you. I can’t believe I have myself in your ass and I’m fucking you right now. I’m suddenly mad at you for not telling me in high school.”</p><p>I laughed. “Am I worth the wait?”</p><p>“Fuck yes,” he said and started biting me again. He was moaning through his biting and every now and then I distinguished my name being groaned.</p><p>“Oh, Junsu, you feel good,” I said. “It feels great to finally have you in my ass.”</p><p>His chuckle was cut short by a groan. His body started shivering. “I can’t. I’m … fuck,” he gasped and shouted my name into my neck, jerking through his release. He stayed like that for a few seconds, and then pushed up. He kneeled, took the condom off, tied it and aimed for the trash.</p><p>And made it.</p><p>“Perfect,” I whispered and ran my hands over his abs.</p><p>He smirked and then shuffled down the bed.</p><p>“Su-ah?”</p><p>With a grin, he sucked my dick back into his mouth, shoved three fingers into my stretched body and sucked me deep. Over and over, until my head was spinning, and I was vaguely aware that I was yanking his hair out, but he moaned and kept going until my body clamped down on his fingers and I curled up, slammed my legs to the bed and came in his throat.</p><p>“Fuck, Junsu, just fuck.”</p><p>He sucked me through the aftershocks, prolonging the pleasure, and then pulled away.</p><p>My chest was heaving, and I could barely keep my eyes open, but I used the grip on his hair to tug him up to my mouth for a kiss. We curled up together, sweaty and sore, but definitely satisfied.</p><p>He shivered. “Your hair tickles,” he whispered.</p><p>“Don’t you dare suggest I shave it off,” I warned and grazed where he was shaved.<br/>
<br/>
“No way in hell would I suggest that,” he said. “I think it’s sexy. You’re a real man. Half of my friends would be very insulted by that, but it’s true. I love brawny men, the real men. Like in Brokeback Mountain. Can’t get any realer than two cowboys. Froofy guys are fine, but I don’t pass up the chance to fuck a real man.”</p><p>I laughed. “Is that why you did this with me?”</p><p>He looked over at me with those chocolate eyes. “No. It’s you.” He said that like it was explanation enough.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were going to for a minute there,” I said. I suddenly wanted to get Boyfriend out in the open, but I didn’t want him to feel like it was a confessional. “I was sort of expecting you to jump me as soon as I told you.. You have a boyfriend, huh?”</p><p>Junsu took a deep, shaky breath and looked away. “Yes,” he whispered softly, “but it, well, things aren’t going well anyway, and it’s not like he has to know but–“</p><p>”You’re a terrible liar, Junsu,” I said. “I knew. He’ll know.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Why aren’t things going well?”</p><p>He sighed again. “We’ve been dating for four months and well, we just sort of lost that explosiveness that relationships have.”</p><p>“That’s normal,” I said.</p><p>“After a year or two, yeah but not after four months. It’s boring. We wake up, read the paper, have breakfast. I go to school, he goes to work. We meet for lunch. We meet for dinner. Some nights we stay at my apartment. Some nights we stay at his condo. Even the sex is boring. I can’t get him to do what we just did. We’ve talked about it but he likes our relationship. I think the problem is that he’s almost thirty and I’m just twenty-two. I want to be out and have fun and not tied down and–“<br/>
<br/>
”Shouldn’t you be telling him this?” I asked gently. I added a soft bite on the side of his neck to make him relax.</p><p>“I’ll have to tonight,” he said. “We’re supposed to be going to Barchelli’s for dinner tonight. We’ve had reservations for about three weeks. Very prestigious and all that shit and all I want to do is go get drunk at Candy’s and go dancing.”</p><p>“Dancing sounds like fun.”</p><p>“I know!”</p><p>I rolled him over and kissed him softly. He didn’t let me pull away and we made out. Our hands stayed put, and I could tell he was having trouble not touching me as we kissed. It was a perfect kiss, the kind that only comfort can produce. First kisses are awkward and lustful kisses are messy. I had an ex-girlfriend that described these kisses as sweet. They were definitely sweet. Soft with little tongue, quiet movements, an occasional sound of pleasure. I never wanted this kiss to end. I pulled him against me and deepened the kiss just a little bit. It didn’t ruin it.</p><p>“Shit, Yunho,” he whispered and buried his face against me. “I definitely can’t handle you kissing me like that.”</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to kiss you like that,” I said and hugged him tightly.</p><p>“You were my best friend, Yunho,” he said, “and I’ve missed talking to you and hanging out with you. I’ve been thinking about calling you for weeks and weeks but never could bring myself to do it. It would have been a typical conversation about school and our lives and jobs, and I don’t think I could have handled another one of those with you. When Seunghyung said it was you on the phone, I almost died. And then you said you wanted to see me. Absolutely nothing could have kept me from driving out here. I, well, Yunho, I ... you get it, right?”<br/>
<br/>
I smiled. “Yeah, I get it. I do, too. You’ve always been my best friend, too.”</p><p>He laughed suddenly. “I can’t believe you’re gay.”</p><p>“Bi,” I corrected.</p><p>“Okay, bi, but still. I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“Remember when you used to ask me if you looked alright,” I said, “I used to take my chance to look at you then.”</p><p>“Half the time in the locker room I had trouble keeping my eyes off you, and you never once gave any indication that you were attracted to me.”</p><p>“Do I need to prove it to you again?” I asked and softly caressed his ass.</p><p>He shivered. “Maybe later,” he said. “I’m actually starving.”</p><p>“I wasn’t until you just mentioned it,” I said. “Wanna go to lunch?”</p><p>“No. I wanna stay here and fuck you some more, but I’ll need energy for later.”</p><p>“Later. What time is it?” I craned my head to my alarm clock. 3:31. “We better hurry and go eat if you want more,” I said. “You have to leave by five.”</p><p>“Eh. For what? To break up with Seunghyung? That sounds appealing.”</p><p>“You’re still going to though.”</p><p>“I know,” he frowned at me. “Is this a now-we’re-boyfriends moment?”</p><p>I smiled. “No,” I said.</p><p>His face fell.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m ready for a boyfriend.”</p><p>“You are brutally honest sometimes,” he said.</p><p>I shrugged. “I’m a real man, remember. I don’t have those nasty little things called feelings or emotions.”<br/>
<br/>
Junsu laughed and sat up. “I wish you had a shower in here and not one that thirty thousand other guys shared.”</p><p>“We’d never make it to lunch if there was a shower in here,” I said.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Junsu stood and started dressing. I sat and watched him until he tutted at me. “Stop looking at me or we won’t leave.”</p><p>I laughed and stood up. He watched me this time as I pulled on the discarded boxers and jeans. I bypassed the orange shirt and pulled on a plain red t-shirt.</p><p>“The pumpkin polo looks better on you,” Junsu said.</p><p>I shook my head. “Pumpkin? That’s what Heechul called it, too. It’s orange.”</p><p>“Look at it,” he said. “It’s like pumpkin pie filling before it’s cooked.”</p><p>“I have never seen pumpkin pie filling before it’s cooked.”</p><p>Junsu shook his head. “Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. unsportsmanlike conduct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Junsu<br/>
This part has mentioned rape/violence</b>
</p><p>I followed Junsu out the door, watching his ass move. He hadn’t put on his leather jacket, so all he was wearing were those tight jeans and tight tank top. I smirked at the slight limp in his step, and then we hit the stairs and my lower body protested and I hissed.</p><p>He turned around and smiled. “You okay there, cowboy?”</p><p>“Rough ride.”</p><p>“I went easy on you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t want to show you all my tricks during the first time.”</p><p>In the parking lot, I pulled the keys to the sweet, sweet Corvette out of my pocket.</p><p>“You are not driving,” Junsu said and reached for them.</p><p>I easily held them away from him, but didn’t say anything. I headed to the driver’s side.</p><p>“No, Yunho,” he said and stood in front of the car door.<br/>
</p><p>I smiled, took a quick glance around, and then said, “I wish I was more comfortable with this in public because you are so fuckin’ hot when you’re defiant, and I really want to kiss you right now.”</p><p>“Give me my keys,” he said.</p><p>I shook my head. “I promise I won’t speed this time. I’ve gotten all the need for speed stuff out of my system.” I licked my lips.</p><p>He shook his head, resigned and moved to the passenger side. I unlocked the car and climbed in. I started the engine and had to shut my eyes again. “One night, we are having sex in this car.”</p><p>“It’s too small,” he replied.</p><p>“I’ll make it work.” I shook myself alert and backed out of the spot. “Where do you want to go to lunch?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“I’m sure that there will be pizza and stuff at Sungmin’s–“</p><p>”No,” he said quietly. “Anywhere but there.”</p><p>I looked over at him. He was resolutely looking out the window. “Is there a reason that you don’t want to go see the guys?”</p><p>Junsu scoffed but didn’t reply.</p><p>“Junsu–“<br/>
</p><p>”Look, just drop it okay,” he said testily. “I told you, they weren’t my friends.”</p><p>I turned into a side street and pulled the car to a stop. I said quietly, “I thought you were friends with them. What’s going on?”</p><p>Junsu sighed. “Nothi–“</p><p>”Fuck that,” I said. “I know they teased you and–“</p><p>”I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>I reached over and took his hand. It was shaking. I had a Ah-ha Moment. “What did they do to you?” I whispered.</p><p>“Nothing,” he muttered. “Just leave it. I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“If they hurt you–“</p><p>He laughed bitterly. He pulled his hand from mine and turned as far away from me as the seatbelt would allow. His breathing had steadied. I waited. This was Junsu’s Give-me-a-moment Mode. He had to perfect it or he would have been in fights everyday with those that couldn’t or wouldn’t accept him. So I waited.</p><p>“That weekend,” he whispered, “after we won state, there was that party, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>It had been a great party. The usual, loud music, beer, girls. I had a girlfriend then, Kwan Boa. She and I were still friends.<br/>
</p><p>“You left with Boa. I had absolutely no desire to be there if you weren’t there, but Sungmin somehow talked me into staying. I got drunk. Very drunk. I don’t think I had been that drunk before then, and I haven’t been that drunk since. Of course, Sungmin and Changmin and Donghae and Eunhyuk were all drunk, too. Sungmin and Changmin were whispering to each other and smiling at me like they had some kind of joke, but I was too drunk to be alarmed by it. Eunhyuk had left and came back with some girl. They all asked me if I thought she was pretty, and she was. They started in on the whole <i>how can I be gay if I thought women were pretty?</i> thing. Donghae pulled me to my feet quickly enough that I almost threw up, and then next thing I remember is being in a room with Sungmin, Changmin and Eunhyuk and the girl, who’s name I still can’t remember. She was naked, and it was Sungmin’s idea to fix me.”</p><p>I cut off my noise of indignation. If you interrupted Junsu in a Revelation moment, he’d clam up. BUT FIX HIM!</p><p>“Sungmin said that all I had to do was have sex with a girl and see how great it was, and I would be fixed. He was very persuasive, and half the reason I hate him is that he talked me into believing it.” His lip curled in disgust and he made a noise. “And sex with a girl. I had never had sex with a girl. The girl didn’t seemed too thrilled about it, and she even went to protest, but Sungmin hit her and told her to shut up and do as she was told to. The girl might have been sixteen, but I doubt it. She was just a drunk teenager. She wasn’t a virgin, but upon Sungmin’s revelation half way through, he’d taken that from her the week before. So I had sex with her while Sungmin and Eunhyuk and Changmin watched. I know I hurt her, and if I could have remembered more than the fact that she had long brown hair, I would have apologized to her. After–“</p><p>Junsu stopped and broke off with a shiver. He was still talking to the window. “After–“ his voice broke. He took a deep shaky breath and then with a growl of frustration, continued in a voice choked with tears, “After I was through, Sungmin asked if I was still gay. I turned to look at him. He was jerking himself off, and I watched him. I don’t think I have ever seen Sungmin mad like that, and I’m sure it was mainly how drunk he was, but it was scary. He called me a fag a couple more times, and then flung himself at the bed. His knee caught me in the gut and took the breath out of me. He had his dick in my face and screaming at me if this is what I wanted. I looked around for Changmin or Eunhyuk, but they had their backs turned. I couldn’t do much of anything. Sungmin’s leg was smashing my shit. He came all over my face, and then with a grunt of satisfaction rolled over to the girl and started kissing her. I wiped myself off and tried to stand up. Sungmin grabbed my dick and yanked hard until I stopped resisting. He told me that you were disgusted by the way that I looked at you and that it had been your idea to fix me straight, and if I went crying to you, you’d see that next time it was worse. I pulled away from him, dressed and left the three of them to rape that poor girl.</p><p>“I called you as soon as I left the room, but you didn’t answer. I called again and again. I had forgotten that you were with Boa and convinced myself that Sungmin was right. You weren’t really my friend, and you really didn’t like me. It was really my own fears about you put into words, words that my drunk brain believed. I didn’t sleep all night. I couldn’t. I spent most of the night walking around crying. And then Sunday, you finally called me and told me that Sungmin said I had a wonderful time last night and well, you know the rest.”</p><p>“You should have told me,” I said tightly. I was trying very, very hard to keep my anger in check. “Damn it, Junsu, you should have told me.”</p><p>“I almost did,” he whispered. “But I ended up yelling at you instead, and then you laughed at me and–“ He took a deep, shaky breath.</p><p>I suddenly didn’t care who was watching. I grabbed Junsu’s shoulders and pulled him to me. I held him very tightly as he cried into my shoulder. Stupid motherfuckers. Stupid, dumb ass motherfuckers! Sungmin was going to die. Changmin and Eunhyuk and Donghae were going to get their asses whipped.</p><p>God, no wonder Junsu had stopped talking to me. I thought he was just going through a moment. He had severed all contact with me and the guys. I vented to Donghae about it. He had squirmed and left in a hurry. I thought that was weird but that was it. Sungmin thought it was funny and asked if I missed my boyfriend. Eunhyuk and Changmin just shrugged and said they didn’t know what was wrong with Junsu all of a sudden.</p><p>“Stupid motherfuckers,” I muttered.</p><p>“Don’t say anything, Yunho,” he said between breaths. “Please. It’s not worth it anymore.”</p><p>“Not worth it?” I pushed him away from me so I could look at him. “Not worth it? Then why are you crying? You’re obviously not over it. That kind of shit fucks a person up.”</p><p>“Well, Sungmin owes me about ten thousand dollars for therapy.”</p><p>“Don’t joke about this,” I said and gave him a little shake. The thought of that asshole hurting Junsu and abusing Junsu had me angrier than I had ever been in my life. “You should have told me,” I said and squeezed his shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“Ow,” Junsu said pointedly and pried a hand loose.</p><p>I loosened my hold by pulling him back into a hug. “If you had told me, and I would have kicked the shit out of Sungmin.”</p><p>“Jaejoong and Yoochun are the ones that convinced me to talk to you again. They told me there was no way that you knew what happened, and they convinced me that I had been wrong, and that you were my friend.”</p><p>“Shit, Junsu, I still called you three or four times a week. Wasn’t that enough proof that I was your friend?”</p><p>“I know,” he whispered. “I used to listen to your messages for days afterward, and it was really hard for me to erase them. Jaejoong said that the fact that you were still calling me meant that you were my friend. Yoochun said that you were too honest and noble to know what had happened to me and laugh about it. I still couldn’t bring myself to call you, but I was determined at graduation not to leave the worst years of my life without being friends with the guy that had made it tolerable.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I whispered, “God, Junsu I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“You’re not the one that did it.”</p><p>“Damn it. I was blind to it though. I didn’t think that Sungmin and Eunhyuk were being serious. The week before they started wondering aloud if it was possible to fix you. I told them all to shove it, of course, and they didn’t bring it up around me again. Damn it.”</p><p>“I’m all right,” he whispered. His hand reached up and rubbed my chest. “I’m definitely all right now.”</p><p>“I’ll be all right as soon as I kick Sungmin’s ass.”</p><p>“Yunho, no.”</p><p>“You think I’m going to let this go?” I said in surprise. “No way in hell. That could have easily been charged as rape.”</p><p>“I know but there’s nothing I can do about it now.”</p><p>“You can’t, but I can kick Sungmin’s ass any day.”</p><p>Junsu pulled away from me and smiled. “My hero.”</p><p>I kissed him but he stopped me. “Not angry,” he whispered.</p><p>I took a very deep breath and shut my eyes. He kissed me softly, and then whispered, “Weren’t we going to lunch?”</p><p>I took another deep breath, dug out my cell phone and called Heechul. “Hey, where you at?” I asked.</p><p>“I’m still at the mall.”</p><p>“Meet us at the food court?”</p><p>“M’kay. Do I get details when you get here?”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>I hung up, threw the car into gear and squealed away from the curb.</p><p>“Bastard,” Junsu said as soon as the car straightened. He looked behind us at the skid marks I left on the road. “You are going to owe me new tires.”</p><p>It was four pm on a Friday, the mall was packed with families and college students and high school girls in uniforms. Those were normally things I’d stare at, pretty legs in long socks, but I couldn’t take my eyes off the curve of Junsu’s jaw. Or the curve of his ass. We took the escalator down. I was itching to hold his hand. I settled for standing closer to him than I normally would.</p><p>“Which one is Heechul?” Junsu asked.</p><p>I scanned the crowd and recognized the back of Heechul’s head. “The silky red head,” I said, pointing.</p><p>We walked through the tables. I motioned for Junsu to be quiet and then snuck up on Heechul.<br/>
</p><p>“Gay police,” I said in a deep voice, “show me your weapon.”</p><p>Heechul jumped then laughed. He stood up and gave me a complicated guy handshake thing. “What’s up?” he asked.</p><p>“Hungry for food.”</p><p>He smiled. “Good thing you clarified that. Whose the little dude?”</p><p>“This is Junsu,” I said. “Kim Junsu, Kim Heechul.”</p><p>“You are ... “ Heechul stopped and licked his lips. He offered his hand.</p><p>“Hungry,” Junsu said and smiled back. He took Heechul’s hand and kissed the back of it.</p><p>“Gosh,” I groaned. “Talk about tacky.”</p><p>“I think we’ve upset the man among us,” Junsu said.</p><p>“Boy,” Heechul corrected.</p><p>I smacked Heechul’s shoulder.</p><p>“Why aren’t you wearing the pumpkin polo anymore?” Heechul asked.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “It’s fucking orange,” I said and left them to go to the McDonald’s.</p><p>I heard Junsu mutter. “How is he supposed to fit in if he doesn’t know his basic colors?”</p><p>Heechul laughed.</p><p>I ordered a QP with cheese and a large fry and Coke. I thought briefly of getting two hamburgers, and then reminded myself that I hadn’t been to the gym. Well, Junsu and Heechul were pretty good work outs. I ordered the other hamburger.</p><p>I set my food on the table and sat. Junsu had gone to some place and gotten rice and vegetables.</p><p>Junsu swallowed. “Wow, you are hungry.”</p><p>“Where are you going to put all that?” Heechul asked.</p><p>I looked over at Junsu. “Didn’t you ask me that same thing about an hour ago?”<br/>
</p><p>Junsu almost spit out his water.</p><p>Heechul laughed. “Do I get details or what?”</p><p>I shrugged. “You two want to talk details, go for it.”</p><p>“Compare and contrast,” Junsu said. “He was great. But I did get something you didn’t.”</p><p>Heechul’s eyes widened impossibly. “You fucked him!”</p><p>“Oh my god, shut up,” I hissed as a few heads turned to us.</p><p>Heechul smirked and didn’t apologize. His leer turned lustful and he said, “So?”</p><p>Junsu laughed. “It was interesting.”</p><p>“That sounds bad,” I said. “Say it was orgasmic.”</p><p>“Was it orgasmic?” Heechul asked.</p><p>Junsu nodded. “It was doubly orgasmic.”</p><p>“Well,” Heechul said. “I could go on and on about Yunho’s bedroom prowess but anything he needs to work on for next time?”</p><p>Junsu looked thoughtful. “Hmm, you know, I did notice a little bulge of fat on his chest.”</p><p>“His manboobs. Yeah. He needs to—” Heechul said with a nod.</p><p>“Fuck you guys,” I said around a bite of hamburger. “You of all people, Heechul, know I eat healthy, and I exercise.”</p><p>“And what you’re eating is ... “ Junsu prompted.</p><p>I put a fake look on my face and took a deep breath. “Look you guys,” I said in a high-girly- faux-crying voice, “I just went through all this emotional drama, and I just need some comfort food.” I covered my face with my hands and took gasping breaths.</p><p>Heechul said, “Usually, that’s funny but considering the fact that Yesung acts like that,” he broke off and shivered.</p><p>“Yesung?” Junsu questioned.</p><p>Heechul made a face. “Ex-boyfriend that won’t leave me alone.”</p><p>“Give me a break,” I said. “You’re the one that hangs out with him.”</p><p>Heechul shrugged. “He’s like my puppy. I worry about him.”</p><p>“Why’d you break up?” Junsu asked.<br/>
</p><p>“He’s a dog. Didn’t I just say that? He’ll hump everything in sight. I caught him Fellatio Sixty-nine-Oh with another guy.”</p><p>“I would condemn him for that but...” Junsu looked at me and smiled.</p><p>“Wait,” Heechul said. “Do you have a boyfriend?”</p><p>Junsu looked at his watch. “I do for another two hours and forty-five minutes.”</p><p>Heechul shook his head and tsked at him. “Shame, shame, shame.”</p><p>“But the sex is worth it.”</p><p>Heechul laughed. “I will agree with that.”</p><p>They were looking at me now, both with equal looks of desire on their faces. I imaged them naked, with Heechul on his back on the table, his legs around me, as I leaned over him, pushing into him and Junsu behind me, doing the same to me.</p><p>I shivered and looked back at my food.</p><p>“What was that for?” Heechul asked.</p><p>“Threesome on this table,” I muttered.</p><p>“Ooh, good idea,” Junsu said. He pushed on the edge of it and tested its give. “It’s too weak to handle you, Yunho. You’re wild.”</p><p>“I’m wild?” I said in surprise. “Who’s the one that has all the hickeys and bite marks on his chest, huh? Me.”</p><p>Heechul’s eyebrows rose. “You’re a biter?”</p><p>Junsu chomped him teeth at him. “Always have been.”</p><p>“I like biters,” Heechul said and grinned.<br/>
</p><p>“Too bad I have to go back to Incheon,” he said. “I guess I don’t have to. I can call Seunghyung and dump him and just stay here.”</p><p>“That’s not like you,” I said.</p><p>“I know,” he replied. “Plus I have tons of stuff at his condo that I need to get. If you dump someone over the phone, your possessions automatically become theirs.”</p><p>Heechul scoffed. “No kidding. How awkward is that? Hey, I know I just broke your heart, but can I have my porn back?”</p><p>Junsu laughed. “You’re pretty cool,” he said to Heechul.</p><p>“You’re pretty cute,” he replied with a grin.</p><p>“I love your hair.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’ve been thinking about cutting it.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” I said.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how much effort I put into my hair everyday?” Heechul asked and flipped his hair about.</p><p>“I timed him once,” I said, “and lost interest at forty-six minutes.”</p><p>Junsu laughed.</p><p>“My extra shower last night screwed it all up,” Heechul said with a frown. “It’s all heavy and uncooperative today.”</p><p>I shook my head. “I’m glad my hair takes two minutes. You two spend way too much time on personal grooming.”</p><p>“I just saw the state of your bedroom,” Junsu said. “You could do with a little bit of personal grooming.”<br/>
</p><p>Heechul made a face. “About every ten days or so, it drives me crazy enough that I clean up after him.”</p><p>I smiled. “And I don’t have to do anything.”</p><p>Heechul raised his eyebrows. “It’s like Junsu said, the sex is worth it.”</p><p>My phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and swore. “It’s Sungmin,” I muttered.</p><p>“Don’t answer it,” Junsu muttered. “Not unless you can talk to him calmly.”</p><p>I ignored Junsu and answered it. “What?” I demanded.</p><p>“Hello to you, too,” Sungmin said. “Why aren’t you over here for our tourney?”</p><p>There was loud music in the background and shouts from a crowd.</p><p>“I’m busy,” I snapped.</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>I took a very deep breath and growled through clenched teeth, “Homework.”</p><p>“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with me? Well, let’s see. Where should I start?”</p><p>“Yunho,” Junsu growled. I looked over at him and he shook his head. “Not now,” he whispered. “Please not now.”</p><p>“What’s going on, man?” Sungmin asked.</p><p>“Never mind,” I said. “I’m really behind, and I have to get some homework done this weekend. I have two papers to write and three chapters to read. When I need a break, I’ll come over.”</p><p>I hung up on him.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Heechul asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Nothing,” Junsu said quickly. “Yes, I’m lying but I don’t want to talk about it again. I already had to relive it once today.” He shuddered.</p><p>I reached across the table and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m not going to just forget about this. I’m going to have words with him, and unless someone stops me, I’m going to hit him.”</p><p>Junsu smiled and shook his head.</p><p>“What?” Heechul said emphatically.</p><p>“Tell him later,” Junsu said to me. “I don’t want to deal with it again.”</p><p>“Great,” Heechul muttered, “so now I have to die in anticipation for some drama.”</p><p>“Call Yesung if you want drama so badly,” I said.</p><p>Heechul shivered. “No, thank you.”</p><p>I looked at my watch. It was just after 4:30. “Are you ready?” I asked Junsu.</p><p>“You’re not going to stay and shop?” Heechul asked with a frown.</p><p>“Not with you,” I said. “You like to dress me up too much.”</p><p>“I like to undress you more,” he replied.</p><p>“Ooh, me too,” Junsu said.</p><p>I stood up. “Well, come on. We’re going to run out of time.”</p><p>Heechul stood up with Junsu. “It was nice meeting you, little dude. Come over soon.”</p><p>“I’ll probably be back tomorrow,” he said with a smile at me.</p><p>“Excellent,” Heechul said. “I’ll see you boys later. There is a jacket at Abercrombie that has caught my eye.”</p><p>We watched him saunter away.</p><p>“He glides like he’s in water,” Junsu said and forced himself to turn away from him.<br/>
</p><p>“He was a dancer in high school,” I said with one more look over my shoulder.</p><p>“He’s really cute.”</p><p>“I know. Can you see why I couldn’t hide it anymore? With that walking around naked all the time?”</p><p>“Lucky you.”</p><p>I grinned and nodded. “Very lucky me,” I said. I draped an arm around him, gave him a quick hug and then released him. “Very lucky indeed,” I added with an evil grin. “I still have the keys to your ‘Vette.”</p><p>Junsu shook his head. “I’m going to rent a car next time I come out here,” he muttered.</p><p>I drove back to the dorms at a normal speed. I stopped at every stop sign and slowed down when lights turned yellow. Junsu called me a smart ass after I pulled into a parking space at one mile an hour.</p><p>“Sometimes nice and slow is better,” I said as we walked across the parking lot.</p><p>Junsu took a deep breath. “Too bad we don’t have time for nice and slow.”</p><p>“Are you really going to come back tomorrow?” I asked him.</p><p>“Do you want me to?”</p><p>“Eh,” I said with a shrug and received a slug in my shoulder. “Of course, I do,” I added with a grin. “You could live under my bed if you wanted.”</p><p>He made a face. “I’d have to clean it first.”</p><p>We headed back to my room. Junsu sighed and picked up his jacket from the floor and put it on. “I really have to go. If I stay, I won’t leave and I have to leave.”</p><p>“I know. Kiss me.”</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and his hands went around my waist. Our lips touched and opened, more soft kisses and slightly unsteady breaths. Kissing Junsu was like a dream.</p><p>“Don’t go,” I whispered, our foreheads pressed together.</p><p>“I have to. I’ll be back tomorrow.”</p><p>“But tomorrow is so far away,” I whined.</p><p>“You should take this time to rest up,” he said. “I’m going to demand more orgasms from you tomorrow.”</p><p>I sighed in disappointment. “Fine. One more kiss.”</p><p>One kiss, turned into another, and then another. And then ten minutes and twenty. We moved toward the door between kisses, finally leaning against it, and he opened the door and we kissed against, in full view of the hallway, until I realized that anyone in the dorms could see me and I wasn’t quite ready for this to get out. I pulled away from the addiction of his lips.</p><p>Junsu smiled. “I’ll call you when I get home.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He kissed my cheek, and with a smirk, turned and grabbed the marker on the white board. He made the stick figures more anatomically correct.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. right in the kisser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Heechul, Yunho/Boa</b>
</p><p>I needed a nap. I set my alarm for seven and texted Heechul that I needed a wake up call. He woke me up, but not with a phone call. I woke up to kisses down my back and a slick finger teasing around my hole.</p><p>“Hmm,” I said and shifted a bit.</p><p>“Time for you to get up and get ready,” Heechul said.</p><p>“I’m ready,” I said.</p><p>His finger slid inside me and I gasped.</p><p>“How late are you working tonight?” he asked.</p><p>“Two,” I managed to say. I started pushing back against his hand.</p><p>“Shit, Yunho,” he whispered, “I’m so fucking glad you’re bi.” His finger moved. He laid his body down the length of mine and kissed my neck. “You’re a dream come true. Gorgeous, so very male and yet willing to shove your long hard dick in an ass.” He started in on the tiny thrusts again. “Fuck me, please.”</p><p>“I have to work.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. You don’t have to do any work at all.” Heechul tugged on my shoulder, and I let him roll me to my back. He reached to the floor and pulled up with a condom in his fingers.</p><p>“Heechul,” I moaned.</p><p>He smirked as he ripped it open and licked his lips as he slid it over my erection. He straddled my lap, held me up and then pressed himself down on my dick. My head was still swimming with sleep, but I clutched at his hips and lifted my butt off the bed, sliding in and out of him.</p><p>We both moaned.</p><p>“I’ve jerked off so many times thinking about you, Yunho.”</p><p>Heechul moved slowly, sliding my cock in and out of him with a precision he hadn’t shown before. He knew exactly how to push, how to move and how to generally make me useless as lust and desire coursed through me.</p><p>“Fuck, Heechul,” I breathed. “You’d think I’d had enough sex in the last two days.”</p><p>“No such. Thing.” He was gasping. “Never too much. Sex.” Heechul sped up, bouncing on my lap. He moved a shaking hand to his erection and stroked himself. “Are you going to take a shower after this?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Then I’m coming all over you and there’s nothing you can do about it.”</p><p>“Sure there is,” I said and gripped him tightly and slammed up and into his body.</p><p>“Shit!” he screamed and moved faster. “Good fuck!” His body tightened and he moaned. His cock jumped and I watched, entranced as come shot from his dick and splattered all over my chest.</p><p>He collapsed on top of me and I let him breathe a couple times and then rolled us over. I slipped out of him, and kneeled between his legs. I scooped the come from my body and pressed my fingers to his lips. He moaned in approval and licked them clean. His hand grabbed my dick, sliding around it, over it until I had to shut my eyes and moan.</p><p>“Do you want me?” he whispered.</p><p>“Fuck, yes,” I said.</p><p>Heechul moved us to the middle of the bed. He lifted his legs, throwing one around my waist and the other on my shoulder. I settled myself over him, hands on the bed and with a single adjustment, I slid into him. My eyes shut as I moaned and started fucking him. His leg tightened around my back.</p><p>“You’re a little flexible,” I whispered, as his other leg pulled my body closer to his. He was almost bent in half.</p><p>“It’s fun,” he said and then shivered, “and this feels so good. You can hit me harder and more deeply like this.”</p><p>“Really?” I said with a smile.</p><p>“You should try it.”</p><p>I hit him really hard and he cried out. “I like that sound,” I said and slammed my cock into his ass over and over, very very hard. The sound of my body smacking against his was almost drowned out by his moans. The closer I came to coming, the harder and faster I hit him. I was gasping, unable to hold back any more. My upper body fell, hands by his head, and my elbow collapsed. He stole my whimper in a kiss and I shuddered violently as I came. We lay together for another moment, and then peeled away from each others’ sweaty bodies.</p><p>“Damn you,” he whispered as his legs relaxed around me. “You’re fucking my hair and my skin up with all these unscheduled showers.”</p><p>I laughed and pushed myself away from him. “You’re making me late for work with all of this surprise sex.”</p><p>“You still get the better end of the deal,” he said, sitting up. “You get sex and don’t have to be at work.”</p><p>“Did it sound like I was complaining?” I threw on gym shorts and grabbed my shower stuff.</p><p>Even after the shower, I was tired and I didn’t feel like working. I thought briefly of calling in sick but my desperate need of money won out. I called Tiffa to let her know I was running late and made out with Heechul for another ten minutes before he ushered me out of the room.</p><p>It was just another typical night at the bar (without sex from Tiffa, surprisingly) when at about one a.m. something hit me in the middle of my back. I flipped my head around and found a gorgeous face smiling at me. I smiled back, held up a finger for Boa to give me a second and finished the margarita I had been making.</p><p>Kwon Boa. Honestly, I had no idea where to start when it came to her. We’d known each other since we were seven years old, dated off and on for years (usually, off). We’d hook up, relish in great sex and then remember that we couldn’t get along as a couple. I honestly loved her and would always have that spot in my heart for her that had nothing to do with how much my penis loved her.</p><p>She was gorgeous. I already said that once, huh? Well, I’ll repeat it again. Kwon Boa was gorgeous. She always had been. Her hair color depended on her mood. It was naturally brown and she had it dyed now close to its original color. She was wearing it down tonight and the long waves fell past her shoulders. She had a strong sculpted heart shaped face. Her blue eyes and full lips were smiling, either in real humor or disbelieving sarcasm. She was a brat.</p><p>Boa leaned her face in her hand and smiled at me again. She shifted her body just so and gave me a shot of her cleavage around her v-neck t-shirt. I smiled, licked my lips and then felt someone glaring at me with hatred and animosity. I looked past Boa to the guy standing behind her.</p><p>Ugh. Hyungjoon. Her current boyfriend. He was just taller than her 5'5" and was dressed like he was at a business meeting. I hated Hyungjoon. Some of the hatred was based on the fact that I wanted Boa and some of it was based on the fact that in my eyes, no one was going to be good enough for her. And the rest of it was based on the fact that the last time the two of them dated, he hit her.</p><p>Before I could even say “hi” to Boa, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a suddenly empty table. Boa looked over her shoulder and shrugged. I watched her yank her arm out of his grasp and smiled. This relationship wasn’t going to last much longer. I kept an eye on them as they ordered drinks from Seohyun . I kept an eye on them as I fixed their drinks. Hyungjoon was a boar when he was drunk. I cut the amount of tequila in his girly margarita in half.</p><p>I was distracted at one point by a gaggle of girls at the bar and when I did look back at Boa, she was rolling her eyes while Hyungjoon screamed at her. I saw his hand go back and dropped the cup in my hands. It shattered on the floor as his fist made contact with her cheek.</p><p>“Call TOP,” I said as I moved past Youngsaeng. The patrons were edging away from Hyungjoon and I pushed my way through.</p><p>Boa had fallen but was now on her feet, hand back to slap him. I pushed Hyungjoon out of my way and grabbed her arm.</p><p>“Don’t,” I said to her fiery eyes. “Don’t or I’ll have to kick you out.”</p><p>She snarled at Hyungjoon without looking at me but she didn’t try to break free.</p><p>“Dumb bitch,” Hyungjoon said.</p><p>I turned around. “Get out,” I hissed. “Now.”</p><p>TOP came up, and I pointed to him. “He’s on the List.”</p><p>TOP nodded, grabbed Hyungjoon forcefully and hauled him away.</p><p>The force of Hyungjoon’s punch had cut Boa’s cheek open. I picked up a couple napkins and stopped the trail of blood.</p><p>“You okay?” I asked her.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at me. “You should have let me hit him.”</p><p>“Yeah,” a couple girls around us agreed.</p><p>“I would have had to kick you out,” I said, smiling. “You know the rules. Come on. Let’s get that taken care of.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Yunho,” she said, but let me pull her to the bar.</p><p>“I’m taking a break,” I yelled at Youngsaeng. The gaggle of girls frowned at me.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” Youngsaeng said, motioning at the full bar. “You’re not needed at all.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll get Tiffa out here.”</p><p>I led Boa through the back halls, hollered at Tiffa that we needed her up front and pulled Boa into the employee’s bathroom. I got a paper towel wet and turned to her. She was looking at me closely with a small half smile on her lips.</p><p>“What?” I asked as I cleaned off her cheek.</p><p>“I just wish that we could get along,” she said and wrapped her arms around me.</p><p>“We do get along.”</p><p>“Besides sex.”</p><p>“One day we’ll grow up.” I ran a hand in her hair and brought it around my face to smell it.</p><p>“And if one of us is already taken on that day?”</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>“Neither of us is taken right now,” she said and rocked her body against me.</p><p>I groaned. “No more sex,” I said to my reflection in the mirror.</p><p>“Did those words seriously come out of the Stallion’s mouth?”</p><p>“Sorry,” I said. “I’ve had enough sex in the last two days.”</p><p>“With who?” she demanded and looked up at me with a grin.</p><p>I didn’t answer, looked away, and then silently cursed myself for doing so. She knew me well enough. She knew–</p><p>“What are you hiding?” she asked.</p><p>That was what I was afraid of.</p><p>I sighed. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Yunho.”</p><p>I met her eyes through the mirror.<br/>
<br/>
“I know about Jessica last night,” she said. “Please don’t tell me you called her for more.”</p><p>I’d ask how she knew, but she knew everything. “No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Then who?”</p><p>I don’t know why I never told Boa. I lost my virginity to Boa. Well, we traded virginities anyway. When we were fourteen, we decided we didn’t want to be virgins anymore. I shouldn’t have had sex with her then, but I didn’t know about her issues with her family.</p><p>I took a deep breath and said, “I’m Invoking the Right of Oath.”</p><p>Her eyebrows rose. “Really?”</p><p>I took her hand and whispered, “Until the day that you are dead, worm food in the ground, you will not tell a single soul what this secret is. I will not be betrayed, you will not tell, no matter what the price. You take this secret to your grave. Sealed with a kiss.”</p><p>I kissed her softly at first, and then pushed the kiss toward lustful. She wanted to be kissed, and I was always willing to kiss her. I picked her up, made sure the counter was dry and set her on it.</p><p>“Tell me,” she whispered.</p><p>I stared at her. Even the Right of Oath couldn’t get me to tell her.</p><p>The Right of Oath. It was stupid really, started after the whole trading virginities thing. We promised not to tell, and she wrote down the Oath. She let me add the worm food part. She invoked it when she told me about her older brother molesting her. I invoked it when she caught me smoking weed. The last time she invoked it was when she told me about her relationship with the Chemistry professor.</p><p>“You can’t invoke the Right of Oath and then not say anything.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know the rules,” I said. (Yes, there were rules.) I took another deep breath. “I hope one day I can say this without the long drawn out reluctance.”</p><p>“You’re killing me, Yunho,” she said and threw her head back.</p><p>I stole the opportunity to kiss her neck.</p><p>“No,” she said and pushed me away. “No distractions. Tell me.”</p><p>I met her eyes and whispered, “I’m bisexual.”</p><p>Her eyes went wide in surprise. “Get out!” she shouted and gave me a shove. “No way. You’re just-“</p><p>I sighed. “Boa, stope. I have been since high school.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. “No joking?”</p><p>“Against the rules of the Right of Oath.” I broke away from her and paced in the narrow bathroom.</p><p>“You’re actually serious about this,” she whispered. “You really are bi.” She grinned at me. “Okay, so go back to my question: Who have you been having sex with?”</p><p>“Heechul,” I said.</p><p>“Obviously,” she said with a laugh.</p><p>“And Junsu.”</p><p>“Junsu!” she said with a laugh. “As in Kim Junsu?”</p><p>I shut my eyes and shivered. “God, he’s amazing. I’ve been in love with him since high school.”</p><p>“He is really cute.”</p><p>“I know. You should see him now. He came to see me today and I told him and we went back to my dorm room and we–“<br/>
<br/>
”Okay,” she said. She jumped off the counter and stopped my pacing. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded with hands on her hips.</p><p>I looked away again with a sigh.</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough of an answer,” she said. “Barring the Rules of the Right of Oath, why should I believe you? This isn’t something that’s easy to hide.”</p><p>“Boa,” I said with a sigh and then rolled my eyes. She was just goading me. I pulled my shirt up and showed her the bites and hickies on my chest.</p><p>“Who are those from?” she asked, running her hand up my body.</p><p>“Junsu,” I said and did a whole body shiver.</p><p>She laughed. “You’ve been in love with him this whole time.” She frowned, bit her lip and looked at me carefully. “Don’t kill me for being curious, but you remember, senior year, when you two were fighting?”</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>“I was just wondering if you knew why.” She said that very carefully and looked away.</p><p>“Boa,” I said and whispered, “do you know why?”</p><p>She shrugged without looking at me.</p><p>“I know why,” I said.</p><p>We made eye contact through the mirror again and then she looked away.</p><p>“It’s nothing really,” she said with her back to me, “just a rumor from back then started by some freshman.”</p><p>“Long brown hair?” I questioned.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. “Is it true then?”<br/>
<br/>
“Is what true?”</p><p>“That Sungmin–“ she stopped and looked away from me.</p><p>“This is still under the Oath,” I said, “because I don’t know if Junsu would want you to know but yes, it’s true.” I told her what Junsu had told me.</p><p>She was properly shocked. “Sungmin- honestly, I can’t believe it. I don’t even know that girl’s name. Dara, Ivy and I were talking about the party and she just piped up that Sungmin and a couple other guys raped her. When we laughed at her, she told us about Junsu and, well we didn’t believe her at all because she admitted she was drunk. The girls talked about it for a while. I think Abby even asked Sungmin about it but he, of course, denied knowing of any of it.” Boa shook her head, brown hair flying.</p><p>My phone beeped in my pocket. I glanced at a text from Tiffa telling me to put it back in my pants and get back to work.</p><p>“I gotta go,” I said.</p><p>She sighed. “Another kiss?”</p><p>I gathered her up and kissed her. I set her back on the counter and took my kisses down her neck to her cleavage.</p><p>“Are you really going to deny me?” she whispered.</p><p>“Right now,” I said and pulled a breast free to suck on it. “I have to go back to work.”</p><p>“Work on me,” she said.</p><p>I slid a hand up her skirt and traced along the edge of her panties. “Wait for me, and we’ll go to my bed afterward.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds like a plan,” she said, “but –“ She pushed me away from her breast, spread her legs and put her feet up on the counter. I dropped under her skirt and nibbled at her through her lacy panties.</p><p>My phone beeped again. I moved the lace out of my way and licked her pussy. She cried out. I pushed a finger inside of her and sucked on her clit for a brief moment, then pulled away. “I’ll finish that later,” I said and licked my lips at her. “I have to get back to work.”</p><p>“Tease,” she whispered as she touched herself.</p><p>God, I love it when a girl does that. I turned away from her and headed to the door. She jumped off the counter and followed me back out to the bar. She sat at a table and for the rest of the night, I felt her eyes on me. Every time I looked up, she licked the top of the long neck in her hand.</p><p>At exactly two a.m, I clocked out and left. We walked hand and hand back to my dorm, laughing about me being bi. I don’t know why but now that Boa knew, it was okay. Things would be okay. Boa still liked me. Junsu ... well, of course, he still liked me. I was worried about Sungmin though. Sungmin and I were friends out of default. We’d known each other since we were in fourth grade. We’ve been fighting for sixteen years and yet, we’ve stayed friends.</p><p>The only reaction I was more afraid of than Sungmin’s was my mother’s. I so did not want to think about that.</p><p>The door to my room was ajar. I pushed it open, pulling Boa with me and stopped in my tracks.<br/>
<br/>
Junsu was standing in the middle of the room, like I had just interrupted him pacing. Heechul was at his desk. I met his eyes briefly and in that one look understood that he had no idea why Junsu was here. Junsu was dressed in light khakis, a blue polo and still in flip flops. He wasn’t wearing his glasses. A fresh bruise purpled his cheek.</p><p>I smiled and he returned the grin, but weakly. I covered the distance between us and gathered him against me. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. His tense body relaxed as I held him. I pushed him away only far enough to kiss him.</p><p>“Good shit,” Boa said. “Someone tells you something, and it takes a demonstration before you actually believe it.”</p><p>Junsu broke away from me and went to Boa. He wrapped her in a hug. “Hey, Bee. I haven’t seen you for awhile. How are you?”</p><p>“I’ve been better.” She touched her cheek. “We all match.”</p><p>Junsu scoffed.</p><p>“Except Heechul,” I said. I punched my hand into my fist. “Do you want to join our club?”</p><p>“You ruin my pretty face, pretty boy, and I’ll smack you,” he said, without looking at me.</p><p>“What happened?” I asked Junsu and pulled him back to me.</p><p>He shrugged against me and said into my shoulder, “I broke up with Seunghyung, and he hit me.”</p><p>“Why did you drive back here?”</p><p>“I was sitting in my car, and I was planning on coming back in the morning and then said, Fuck it and drove out here. Just means I get to see you longer.”</p><p>“Does this mean I don’t get sex from the Stallion?” Boa asked with a frown.</p><p>“I wanted a little action from the Head Board Destroyer,” Junsu said.</p><p>“I only did that once,” I protested.</p><p>“How many nicknames do you have?” Heechul asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s see,” Boa said and ticked them off on her fingers. “Head Board Destroyer, The Stallion, Rough and Ready-“</p><p>Heechul laughed.</p><p>“Boat rocker.”</p><p>“Goal Scorer,” Junsu interjected. “That’s what Sungmin calls him.”</p><p>“That’s enough,” I said.</p><p>“Bratwurst,” Junsu added.</p><p>“Oh, hell yeah,” Boa groaned. “And what was it that Victoria called you again?”</p><p>I rolled my eyes at Boa. Everyone knew what Victoria had called me.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” she said with a grin. She and Junsu both said, “The Love Bug,” in sappy voices.</p><p>Junsu said in a girly voice, “Oh, my little Love Bug. Would you carry my books, Love Bug? I love you, my little Love Bug. Kiss me, Love Bug.” He made smoochy faces at me.</p><p>Heechul was laughing.</p><p>“Shut up,” I said. I shoved Junsu away from me. He grabbed my arm, and we both fell onto Heechul’s bed. I kissed him again.</p><p>“Well,” Boa said with hands on her hips. “I’ll leave you boys to your fun.”</p><p>“No,” I said. “Stay, please. I haven’t seen you or hung out with you since you started dating Hyungjoon again.”</p><p>Boa and I held eye contact. I wanted her to see that I wanted her to stay. I didn’t want to push her farther away from me because of this new found information about my sexuality.</p><p>“There isn’t room for me in this tiny room,” she said.</p><p>“And,” Heechul said, “the fire code says there can only be two people in this room at once.”</p><p>“What about that orgy you had here about three weeks ago?” I asked. “How many men did you have in here? Six?”</p><p>Heechul grinned. “Hey, I just mentioned the rule. I didn’t say I followed it.”</p><p>Boa sighed. “Boys,” she said with a head shake.</p><p>“Don’t go,” Junsu said. “I think Yunho is tired of sex anyway.”</p><p>I shrugged. “I’m twenty-two. I can have sex all day.”</p><p>Heechul groaned. “God, don’t say that. You’ll make me think things.”</p><p>“Already thinking them,” Junsu said.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re bisexual,” Boa said and sat in my lap. I buried my face against her chest and softly bit the insides of her breasts. “This is way too weird.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Junsu said. “Have you ever had all your fantasies fulfilled in one day?”</p><p>I broke away from Boa. “That was the extent of your fantasies about me?”</p><p>“Well,” Junsu said with a grin, “mainly. You ruined half of them by not letting me have you first, and the rest require adding another person.”</p><p>“Male or female?” Boa demanded.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “Definitely male.”</p><p>Boa stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>“Honestly,” I said, “can we just go to sleep?”</p><p>“And what about what you started in the bathroom?” Boa demanded.</p><p>I groaned.</p><p>“Do I even want to ask?” Heechul said.</p><p>“He was eating me out,” Boa said, “and promised he’d finish it.”</p><p>“I’ll vouch for him,” Heechul said. “He’s exhausted I bet. He’s had very little in the way of sleep in the last two nights and both Junsu and I have tired him out.” Heechul stood and ushered us all away from the beds. “I still have shit to tend to on the computer,” he said as he moved the two tiny beds together. “Save me some room.”</p><p>I went to my wardrobe and pulled off my shirt.</p><p>“No,” Boa said forcefully. “If I see you naked, I’m going to attack you.”</p><p>“Not if I get there first,” Junsu said.</p><p>“Then turn your backs,” I said.</p><p>“Doesn’t help,” Heechul said from his computer. “I can hear you changing.”<br/>
<br/>
I grabbed a random t-shirt from the bottom of my drawer and threw it to Boa. “Here. You can wear that to sleep in.”</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at me and started changing.</p><p>“What about me?” Junsu asked.</p><p>I threw a specific shirt at him. He caught it, looked at it and laughed. It was my <i>Three Wishes</i> shirt. Fully aware of their eyes, I turned my back on them and pulled off my jeans and slid into shorts.</p><p>Boa whistled at me.</p><p>“Yes,” Junsu said, “a very wonderful show.”</p><p>I shook my head at them and climbed into my bed. I fell onto my stomach and spread my arms and legs. “All of this is my room.”</p><p>“Fine,” Junsu said. “I get right here.”</p><p>He climbed on top of me and lay down with his head in the middle of my back. I pushed up to hands and knees and threw him off of me. He landed on Heechul’s bed with a laugh.</p><p>“I see why they call you Stallion,” Heechul said.</p><p>“That’s not why,” Boa said. She climbed in next to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. Junsu did the same to me from behind and kissed my neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure you want to go to sleep?” he whispered.</p><p>“Hey!” Boa protested. “If anybody gets him, I do.”</p><p>“We could share him,” Junsu said.</p><p>“Oh, stop,” I said and shivered. “Stop. Stop. Stop!”</p><p>Heechul laughed. “Yeah, what about me?”</p><p>“I’m going to sleep in the lounge,” I said and struggled to get up.</p><p>“We’re kidding,” Junsu said and tightened his hold on me. “I’ve slept next to you and controlled myself before.”</p><p>“When?” Boa asked.</p><p>“Out of state soccer tourneys,” he replied. “We usually had to sleep on the bus and,” He grinned at me, “somehow, Yunho and I always ended up sitting next to each other.”</p><p>“I didn’t mind waking up, all curled around you,” I said and kissed him.</p><p>“You never gave any indication either way.”</p><p>“I’ll prove it to you again,” I said and kissed his neck.</p><p>“Hey!” Boa protested. She pulled at my arm until I rolled back to her. “If anyone gets you, I do.”</p><p>“Stop treating me like I’m a piece of meat,” I said.</p><p>“Sweet, succulent meat,” Heechul murmured from his computer.</p><p>Junsu laughed.<br/>
<br/>
I sighed. Now that I was lying down, I was very, very tired. It didn’t matter that two of the most gorgeous people in my life were lying next to me. “I am, as of right this instant, asleep,” I said. “Leave me alone.”</p><p>Boa rolled to face me. “Goodnight kiss?” she whispered.</p><p>I obliged and then had to give Junsu one, too. I was vaguely aware of Heechul and Junsu talking about me and then asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. battle of equals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Heechul/Junsu</b>
</p><p>I woke up the next morning wondering who the hell was touching me. Firm fingers wrapped around my morning erection.</p><p>“Morning,” Boa whispered and our lips touched.</p><p>I moaned, lifted a heavy arm and put it around her, dragging her closer. I hit a warm body behind me, confused, broke away from her lips and met Heechul’s tired, irritated eyes.</p><p>“Fucker.”</p><p>“Sorry.” I moved back toward Boa, but this time, I accidentally kicked Junsu and he woke up with a muttered curse and snuggled against my side. I tangled my arms and legs around them both and kissed Junsu’s cheek.</p><p>“Blame Boa,” I said and repositioned around him.</p><p>“I blame Boa,” he said with a yawn.</p><p>“Shut up,” Heechul whispered.</p><p>“What time is it?” Junsu asked.</p><p>“Almost eleven,” Boa replied.</p><p>Junsu sat up quickly. “Eleven?”</p><p>“Aw, Su-ah,” I groaned. “Lay back down. We went to bed after three.”</p><p>“You guys can go back to sleep,” Junsu said and climbed over Boa and me to get out of bed. “I have to go running.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Heechul muttered, “Junsu running. Record it, so I can watch it later when I’m by myself.”<br/>
</p><p>“Running sounds like a good idea,” I said and sat up. Boa made a noise of protest and clutched at me. “Go curl around Heechul,” I said and detached her arms. “I haven’t been to the gym since Wednesday.”</p><p>Boa crawled to Heechul, and he put his arms around her. “Bastard,” she whispered at me.</p><p>Junsu bent over and rummaged in his bag. I went up behind him, put my hands at his hips and pulled him against me with a sound of pleasure. “Running, huh?” I said.</p><p>He moved away from me and nodded. “Every morning at six am. I’m five hours late.”</p><p>“I doubt you would have woken up to go running at six.”</p><p>“I’ve gone running with no sleep,” he said.</p><p>“I’d rather have a different demonstration of your longevity.”</p><p>“After a run and definitely after a shower.”</p><p>Junsu dressed and I raised my eyebrows at him. “Snazzy,” I said.</p><p>He was a walking advertisement for Puma. White pants with a green stripe down each leg. A matching green t-shirt with PUMA across the chest and green and white Puma sneakers. I was in Nike shoes, a blue t-shirt and I think BUM shorts. I checked. Nope, Adidas.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to go running with me?” I asked. “I’m not brand name coordinated.”</p><p>“You’ll learn,” he said.</p><p>“Go away,” Boa muttered.</p><p>“Yes,” Heechul said. “You’ll get a wardrobe lesson later.”</p><p>Junsu and I went to the lounge to stretch. I definitely needed it. My body was still a little sore, and I hadn’t really <i>ran</i> in a long time. I was in shape but I doubted I could keep up with Junsu.</p><p>As we took off jogging, I realized something was missing.<br/>
</p><p>“No iPod?” I said.</p><p>He grinned. “I guess I have to talk to you.” His words matched the pace of his feet. “So how’s life?”</p><p>I laughed. “Pretty good today.”</p><p>“Have you had a good week so far?”</p><p>“Sure. What about you?”</p><p>“Oh, just the usual. Fantasies and wishes come true every day.”</p><p>“And the rest of life?”</p><p>“I found an agent.”</p><p>I almost stopped running. “Junsu, that’s great!”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not done writing yet. It’s pretty hard to relive my life.”</p><p>I nodded. “Poor little rich boy,” I said and received a glare. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“So are you,” he muttered.</p><p>I laughed. “Nice comeback.”<br/>
</p><p>Junsu’s life seriously sucked. His mom was a washed-out actress that didn’t want anything to do with him. His dad was an affluent business man currently living in Tokyo who wants nothing to do with him. He lived with his wife and family in a ten-bedroom, eight-bathroom mansion. After a performance in Seoul, he had demanded to see Junsu’s mom backstage, seduced her, left her pregnant and then next time he saw her, she was in his office, demanding a paternity test. He freely gave a DNA sample to prove her wrong and when the results came back positive, she demanded that Junsu have the same opportunities as his other sons and if he denied them money until Junsu was eighteen, she’d go to the press with the DNA sample. He paid.</p><p>Junsu has had money deposited into a grossing money market account since he was born. To keep his mother from it, his father put some stipulation on the account that his mother missed when she signed their contract. She hated him for it, hated Junsu that he had money that she couldn’t touch.</p><p>Junsu grew up with a bitter mother and found relief with her co-stars. He knew he was gay when he was eleven and said co-stars were eager to take advantage of it. It disgusted his mother and she tried a few times to beat it out of him. The homosexuality and the money were too much for her. When he was sixteen, she sent him to live with his aunt in Gwanju.</p><p>Junsu never had to work in his life. He felt guilty about it and tried to keep a job. He was a barista at a Coffee Garden last I talked to him.</p><p>“I haven’t really decided what to do,” Junsu said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“The agent’s a guy,” he said and frowned.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I don’t want people to think I got a book deal because I’m fucking my agent.”</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>“Therein lays the problem.”</p><p>I laughed. “So find another one.”</p><p>“It was hard enough to find this one.”<br/>
</p><p>“You need a girl agent.”</p><p>“I know, but most of them aren’t interested in a poor little rich gay boy’s memoir.”</p><p>“You’re a great writer, Junsu. Topic shouldn’t matter.”</p><p>Junsu scoffed. “Mr. Naivety.”</p><p>“Hey, give me a break.”</p><p>“I’ll give you something,” he said and grinned. I knew that conversation was over. He didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>I glanced at another house as we ran past. I could only see Donghae through the windows. I felt myself clench and forced my muscles to relax and keep running. On the way back, I saw Sungmin in the windows, and decided that I didn’t want to wait. I turned suddenly and sprinted across the grass. Junsu hollered a question at me, but I didn’t stop. If he knew, he’d stop me. He said my name in warning, like he finally recognized the house.</p><p>This is where my twenty-first party had been, the last time I’d seen Junsu.</p><p>I barreled up the stairs and through the door. Donghae shouted a hello at me. Sungmin was in the living room. He grinned and then looked confused and by that time I was on him. I punched him. He staggered back, caught himself on a chair and hurled himself at me. The scuffle didn’t last long. Donghae and Eunhyuk pulled me away from him. Changmin held Sungmin back.</p><p>“What the hell was that-“ Changmin started. He trailed off as his eyes slid beyond me to Junsu standing in the door. “Oh,” he said quietly.</p><p>Sungmin’s eyes followed and he snarled at me. “So you know,” he said and wiped blood from his mouth. “And he’s still too chicken shit to pick his own fights.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Sungmin,” I said and tried to free myself. “What the fuck did you do it for?”</p><p>“I was drunk.”</p><p>“Anything you do when you’re drunk, just means you don’t have the balls to do it when you’re sober,” I said. “Why?”<br/>
</p><p>“‘Cause he’s a fuckin’ faggot,” Sungmin said.</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“Yunho, it wasn’t–“</p><p>”Shut up, Eunhyuk,” I said. “The three of you are on my shit list right now, too. Why didn’t any of you tell me?”</p><p>I looked at each of them, and they very studiously looked away. “Were you really that afraid of Sungmin?”</p><p>“No,” Donghae said quickly. “You, not him.”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“Because we knew you’d kick his ass.”</p><p>“Fuck you guys,” Sungmin said. He broke away from Changmin and lunged at me. He took all three of us to the floor. I managed to pin him on the floor, but not before he punched me in the face. I punched him again, bloodying his nose, but when I pulled my arm back for another, Junsu said my name very quietly. I stopped and looked up at him.</p><p>“Don’t,” he said. “He’s not worth it to me.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to save me, faggot,” Sungmin said, struggling under me.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “Fine, Yunho, hit him.”</p><p>“No,” I said and got off him. I went next to Junsu as Sungmin stood. “You’re an asshole, Sungmin,” I said and shook my hand. That last punch had hurt my knuckles. “I don’t even know why we’re still friends.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Sungmin spat.</p><p>I smiled at Junsu. “Should I tell them? Right now?”</p><p>Junsu shrugged. “It’s not your deathbed.”</p><p>“Tell us what?” Changmin asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Do you want to know what I was doing yesterday instead of being over here at the Tourney?”</p><p>“You said homework,” Donghae said.</p><p>“Sure, if that’s Junsu’s new nickname.”</p><p>None of them got it and gave me blank stares.</p><p>“Fine, a demonstration.” I pulled Junsu to me and kissed him.</p><p>All four of them made some noise. Junsu upped the theatrics, grabbing my ass and moaning into my lips.</p><p>“Good shit,” Eunhyuk said.</p><p>I hugged Junsu tightly and met Sungmin’s narrowed eyes. His jaw was clenched.</p><p>“What– How–“ Changmin couldn’t quite talk.</p><p>“What the hell?” Donghae demanded.</p><p>I ignored them and kept my eyes on Sungmin. “You’re hot, Sunggie-ah,” I whispered and licked my lips. “I’ve always thought so. I guess I can say that you were my first crush. My first gay crush anyway.”</p><p>Sungmin’s eyes shut. He turned with effort and left the room. The three of them stared at the two of us for a long time.</p><p>Eunhyuk demanded, “What about Jessica?”</p><p>“What about her? She’s hot.”</p><p>“Well, how does that work with this?” He gestured at Junsu.</p><p>“It’s called being bisexual, Eunhyuk,” I said. “Ever heard of it?”</p><p>Glass shattered in the kitchen. Changmin winced and sighed. “He’s going to be impossible today.”</p><p>Donghae eyed me. “No fooling? You two didn’t cook this up just to get back at Sungmin?”</p><p>“No,” I said. “Junsu didn’t believe me either.”<br/>
</p><p>“I needed a demonstration, too,” Junsu said.</p><p>EunHae scoffed.</p><p>Changmin said, “That’s just gross.”</p><p>“I can see why you defended him so much in high school,” Eunhyuk said.</p><p>“If one of you fuckers had told me what Sungmin had done to him, ya’ll would have found out sooner,” I said.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell him, Junsu?” Changmin asked.</p><p>Junsu shivered against me and buried his face into my chest. “Personal demons. It kinda sucks to find out that the one person you thought you could count on, actually hated you.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you believed him,” Donghae said.</p><p>“Well, I was drunk, too,” Junsu said, “and by the time I was sober, I’d convinced myself of it. It wasn’t hard. When someone takes things you fear and says they’re true, it’s easy to deceive yourself.”</p><p>Donghae nodded. “Well,” he said and came toward us. “Sorry. I don’t know what it’s worth, six years later, but I’m sorry.” He held his hand out.</p><p>Junsu looked at it for a moment and then shook it. Changmin and Eunhyuk voiced their agreement and shook hands, too.</p><p>“Are they off the hook for being assholes?” Junsu said and smiled at me.</p><p>“I guess,” I said and glared at them.</p><p>“We’re playing a game today,” Donghae said suddenly. “Just a small one, at the park. You two want to come play?”</p><p>“Who all is playing?” I asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Guys from the school’s squad,” Eunhyuk said. “We got into it with them the other day when we were ridiculing their passing, and Sungmin challenged them to a skirmish.”</p><p>“The whole team?” I said in surprise.</p><p>“All the more reason for you two to come,” Eunhyuk said. “At least we’ll have a chance with six of us.”</p><p>“What time?” Junsu asked.</p><p>“Four.”</p><p>“Do you have plans today?” Junsu asked me.</p><p>I grinned down at him and the other guys groaned.</p><p>“Groooooooooooooosssssssss,” Donghae said.</p><p>I kissed Junsu with a full tongue.</p><p>“Eeeeeeew,” Donghae said. “Make them stop.”</p><p>“Seriously,” Changmin said, “you’re gonna make me puke.”</p><p>I laughed and broke away from Junsu.</p><p>“It’s kinda cute,” Eunhyuk said and received surprised looks from all of us. “Oh, no,” he said quickly. “Not like, I like it, like that, but it’s you two so it’s like, okay.”</p><p>“It’s HoSu all over again,” Changmin said.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “I love that nickname.”</p><p>“Me, too,” I said.</p><p>“So you two will play?” Donghae said.<br/>
</p><p>“What about Sungmin?” I asked.</p><p>They all shrugged. “It was his challenge so he has to be there,” Changmin said.</p><p>“We’ll be there,” I said.</p><p>“And kick the crap out of those posers,” Junsu said.</p><p>We did complicated handshakes and then Junsu and I left.</p><p>Back at the dorm, Boa and Heechul were still sleeping. I jumped on the bed to wake them up. Heechul pushed me away.</p><p>“Get up,” I said.</p><p>“Come touch me and see if I am,” he said.</p><p>“I’m going to go shower first,” I said. “Junsu and I’ve been running.”</p><p>“And he’s been fighting,” Junsu said.</p><p>“With who?” Boa mumbled.</p><p>“Sungmin.”</p><p>Boa sat up. She looked at Junsu, and then at me.</p><p>“I take it Boa knows,” Junsu said with a pointed look at me.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Heechul said.</p><p>“You didn’t tell him?” Junsu said.</p><p>I shrugged. “It slipped my mind. I took a nap after you left and then Heechul woke me up with fingers in my ass and then I had to work.”</p><p>Junsu sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Hey,” Heechul said with a smile, “it’s okay. I can suffer.”</p><p>Boa scoffed. “You two go shower. I’ll tell him.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Junsu asked.<br/>
</p><p>“The girl told us,” she said, “but we didn’t believe her. When Dara asked Sungmin about it, he laughed and said the girl was lying. We’d believe Sungmin before some freshman we didn’t even know.”</p><p>I left the room with Junsu behind me. The bathroom was empty and it was tempting to shower with him. I showered fast. Junsu was done about two seconds after me.</p><p>“Eager?” I asked and Junsu laughed.</p><p>Boa was dressed in her clothes from the night before. “I have to go to work,” she said and kissed me. “You owe me a night of sex.”</p><p>“A whole night?” I said.</p><p>She grinned. “At least eight hours.”</p><p>I nodded. “A full time gig.”</p><p>“Later, guys,” she said. “It was good to see you again, Junsu.”</p><p>“I’ll be around a lot,” he said.</p><p>“Good.” She looked at the three of us and grinned. “I hate to miss what’s going to be going on in here for the next couple hours. Be good.”</p><p>“It will be,” I said.</p><p>Boa laughed. She leaned down, gave me another kiss, and then blew a kiss to Junsu and Heechul.</p><p>When the door shut behind her, I smirked at Heechul and then licked my lips at Junsu.</p><p>Junsu shook his head. “Don’t touch me until I get my hair blow dried.”</p><p>“You’re as bad as Heechul,” I said.</p><p>Junsu looked at Heechul and grinned. “Maybe we should just leave him on his own.”</p><p>Heechul shook his head. “No way. Remember what he looks like naked.”</p><p>Junsu looked at me and nodded. “You’re lucky you’re gorgeous, Yunho.”</p><p>Heechul got out his blow dryer for Junsu, and then came back to the bed. He pushed mine against his again, blocking the door. I tore my clothes off and laid down, spread eagle across both beds.</p><p>“Wait for me,” Junsu said.</p><p>“Priorities,” I said.</p><p>Heechul crawled over me, knees at my hips hands by my head. His hair fell over my face as he kissed my neck. “I’ll take my time,” he whispered.</p><p>Heechul kissed down my chest, biting softly. I shut my eyes and put my hands under my head and let him work. His hands were at my hips, flexing and grasping as his mouth came closer to my erection. He ran his tongue up the length of me once, and then went back to bites and licks along the side. I moaned and spread my legs further when he sucked on my testicles.</p><p>The blow dryer stopped.</p><p>“Stupid fuckers,” Junsu whispered.</p><p>The beds shifted and soft lips pressed against mine. I ran my hands through Junsu’s mostly-dried hair and deepened the kiss. Heechul licked my dick again, up the shaft and to the ridge, before sucking the head into his mouth. I moaned into Junsu’s kisses. I blindly reached to grab Junsu’s cock and found Heechul’s hand already there.</p><p>Junsu broke away from my mouth and kissed down my neck.</p><p>“No–“<br/>
</p><p>”–visible marks,” he finished for me. “I know.” He suddenly flipped around, straddling my chest and bent over me, his ass in my face. He and Heechul licked my cock.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” I muttered, lifting a hand to squeeze a plump muscle.</p><p>Two tongues. Two mouths. Very little felt better than having two tongues sliding around the length of my dick and two mouths fighting to suck on me.</p><p>I spread Junsu’s cheeks apart, and pulled his ass down to my face so I could lick at his puckered opening. He moaned and rolled his hips as I teased him with my tongue. I pulled away and slicked up a finger with spit. He moaned and then cried out as I slid a finger inside him and licked around it. His channel clenched around the intrusion, but his muscles relaxed and I pushed in a second one probably too soon.</p><p>Heechul moved off the bed. Junsu took advantage of being alone and sucked on me, taking me deep into his throat while I played with his ass.</p><p>“Was that enough foreplay?” Heechul asked and pushed Junsu away from my dick. He rolled a condom over me, and then rubbed a hand slick with lube up and down my cock.</p><p>“Yes,” I said.</p><p>Heechul kneeled over me, held me against his unprepared body and sat. I moaned, shifting my hips as I was sucked past the tight muscles. I couldn’t concentrate on Junsu’s ass in my face, and sat there, panting while Heechul rode me.</p><p>Junsu pouted at Heechul.</p><p>“What?” Heechul said.</p><p>“You took my toy away.”</p><p>“I have a toy too, you know?” Heechul said and stroked his cock.</p><p>Junsu grinned, and opened his mouth, sucking Heechul deep all at once.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, yes,” Heechul groaned. “Nothing like getting packed and sucked at the same time.”</p><p>Heechul tangled his hands in Junsu’s hair, pulling when Junsu moaned in appreciation. I bent my knees and thrust into him and he jerked Junsu forward. He tilted his head back, red hair framing his beautiful face.</p><p>“Harder, Yunho, come on. Harder.”</p><p>“I … can’t … not …”</p><p>I couldn’t reach his hips around Junsu.</p><p>Heechul whined and pushed Junsu away. “Hang on.” He lifted off my cock and ignored my protest.</p><p>“Lazy bastard,” Heechul said and went to his hands and knees. “Be a good top and come fuck me.”</p><p>“Be a good bottom and do what I say,” I replied and gripped my erection.</p><p>Heechul narrowed his eyes at me. “Oh, bisexual boy thinks he’s in charge? You can just stroke yourself. Junsu, come and fuck me.”</p><p>Junsu laughed, pressed a kiss to my pout and found a condom on the bed. I watched as he slipped it over his erection and licked my lips. As I reached for it, Heechul pinched my leg.</p><p>“No. Bad top. Don’t distract him.”</p><p>I chuckled.</p><p>Junsu moved behind Heechul, swiped his dick up and down the cleft of Heechul’s ass and pushed in. Heechul lowered his head to the bed with a moan. He reached underneath him and started stroking while Junsu shifted inside him and then pulled out and pushed back in, finding a steady rhythm.</p><p>Watching lasted only a few seconds. I moved behind Junsu, ruining his rhythm with a arm around his chest.</p><p>“Fuck, Yunho,” Junsu said and leaned against me.</p><p>I stole his next protest in a kiss and pressed two slick fingers into his body. I held him tightly while he fucked Heechul.</p><p>“Yunnie,” Heechul whimpered. “You’re distracting him again.”</p><p>“I’d rather be fucking him.”</p><p>Junsu shivered and said, “Then why aren’t you?”</p><p>“You want me to fuck you while you fuck Heechul?”</p><p>“Oh, god, please, please.”</p><p>I kissed his lips. “Okay.”</p><p>Heechul whimpered and thrust back, getting Junsu moving again. I situated behind Junsu and ran my hands up and down his back and ass while he fucked Heechul hard and fast. In mid thrust I held Junsu against Heechul and used my other hand to direct my erection inside him. I pushed slowly, stretching him open.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Junsu screamed, and thrust back, taking me all at once. He moved forward and back again before I could catch my breath. “That’s right! Fuck yes.”</p><p>Junsu was the only one moving, sliding out of Heechul and pushing me into him at the same time.</p><p>Heechul showed how much he was absolutely enjoying himself by a high pitched whimper I didn’t know he could make.</p><p>I held on to Junsu’s hips tightly, regaining a bit of control in the angel that I hit him at.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck and fuck,” Heechul gasped. “Coming, oh god, Junsu please, faster, harder, oh … fucking, fuck yes!”</p><p>“Oh, god, so tight,” Junsu muttered, bending over Heechul. “So … tight … and …”</p><p>Heechul cried out again, and his body jerked and then he fell onto the bed, and Junsu slipped out of him. I kept Junsu up with my arm around his body, and he jerked himself off while I continued to move in and out of him. He leaned against my body, and we adjusted so I was kneeling, legs slightly spread. He reached around my shoulders and lifted himself up and down my cock. He turned his head and we kissed sideways and messy.</p><p>Slightly recovered, Heechul moved in front of us, took over stroking for Junsu and joined our kiss. We stayed that way until Junsu broke away, whimpered and shivered. His body clamped down on me, and he gasped, jerking through his orgasm.</p><p>“Hm, both so sexy,” I said and got a kiss from Heechul.</p><p>“I need, oh god, just …” Junsu’s eyes were fluttering.</p><p>Heechul gently lowered Junsu to the bed and then turned a feral grin to me. “What do you want,” he asked, stroking my cock. “I can make you come with my hand or with my mouth, or—“</p><p>I pulled his body against mine. “How about you let me fuck you again?”</p><p>“I won’t say no to that.” Heechul was on his back immediately, legs in the air.</p><p>I smiled, gripped an ankle and kissed the soft, pampered insole of his foot. He laughed and yanked his foot away. He hooked his knee on my shoulder and pulled at me. I lifted his other leg to my other shoulder and easily slipped into his loosened body.</p><p>“Oh god, yes,” Heechul moaned as I settled over him. Our lips met in a slow kiss and I thrust into Heechul harder.</p><p>After only a minute, hands settled on my ass, and I groaned into Heechul’s lips. Junsu spread me open and I had to slow my thrusts for a second while Junsu licked at my entrance.</p><p>I shuddered as lust whipped through me and coiled in my balls, tightening them to my body.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” I groaned. “Heechul you feel so good and Junsu, oh hell, fuck yes. God, keep licking me.” Two fingers pressed inside me, quirked and twisted and pleasure shot up my spine. Junsu kept his fingers against my prostate and licked around them.</p><p>“Fuck, Yunho, harder.”</p><p>I shook my head, barely able to move through all the pleasure. My orgasm was there in a moment and I slammed into Heechul erratically. “Fuck yes! Fuck, Junsu! Fuck! Oh, fuck!”</p><p>I shuddered and came, filling the condom up and collapsed between them, sated and happy.</p><p>Junsu slowly removed his fingers, and I let Heechul unbend his legs. Somehow we ended up in a three-way kiss again.</p><p>“I’m hard again,” Junsu said, stroking himself. “Make me come.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Heechul asked and gently pushed me away from him. I fell to my side and had to lay there for a second before I could manage to pull the condom off with slightly shaking hands.</p><p>Junsu grinned. “Tie me up.”</p><p>“Tie you up?” I said.</p><p>“You got it,” Heechul said and left the bed. He grabbed four neckties out of his closet. Junsu lay on his back on Heechul bed.</p><p>Heechul tied Junsu’s wrists to the metal bed frame. He did the same to his ankles but made sure the ties could slide up and down the edge of the bed.</p><p>I ran my hand up and down his chest and smiled. “Now what?”</p><p>“Whatever,” he said.</p><p>Heechul dropped down to his chest and started biting and sucking on him. “He’s a pain junkie, Yunho. Give him what he wants.”</p><p>“Dick,” Junsu said and licked his lips at me. I went to his face. My cock had softened, and a pearl of come slipped form the tip. Junsu whimpered, lifted his head and licked it up, and then his lips. He whimpered and I lowered my cock so he could put it in his mouth. I leaned over and started thrusting.</p><p>“God, I want that,” Heechul said. “Trade me places.”</p><p>“Okay.”<br/>
</p><p>Junsu whimpered when I moved away. Heechul smacked Junsu across the face with his dick. Junsu stuck his tongue out, whimpering, begging Heechul for it. Heechul grinned and pushed into his mouth. I went between his legs. I pushed his legs until his knees were bent. I slipped my fingers into his well-fucked ass and sucked on his dick, biting at him, gnawing on him. He thrust into my mouth, begging through muffled cries.</p><p>I reached for a condom. I hadn’t actually expected to get hard again, but it was Junsu’s ass begging to be fucked and I don’t think my dick was ever going to say no to that.</p><p>I lifted his ass and forced it up high enough that I could shimmy closer and push my dick into him all at once. Junsu cried out around Heechul’s cock, and I fucked him, grabbing his dick roughly and dragging my nails on his skin. He was absolutely moaning, shuddering with every new scratch I added on his stomach. His cock pulsed in my hand. I squeezed more tightly and Junsu screamed around Heechul as he came all over himself.</p><p>Heechul didn’t stop and neither did I, fucking his overexerted body until finally, Heechul pulled away from him, stroked himself and came all over Junsu’s face. Junsu moaned and eagerly licked it up.</p><p>Heechul fell over him, gasping. “You are way too talented,” he muttered and kissed Junsu’s chest lightly. He moved down his skin and licked up the come on Junsu’s stomach.</p><p>“Yunho,” Junsu said and jerked his head at me.</p><p>“More?” I said in disbelief.</p><p>“You’re the one sitting there all nice and hard,” he muttered. “Move.”</p><p>Heechul moved past me and released Junsu’s ankles. I gripped behind his knees, bent him in half and fucked him. He whimpered and begged me for a kiss with an adorable pout and I caved, leaning over him until I could kiss him. But it was hard, because he wouldn’t stop smiling and we looked at each other, smiling more than we were kissing.</p><p>Heechul started playing with me, much as Junsu had done, shoving at least two fingers into my ass while I fucked Junsu.</p><p>“Harder, Yunho,” Heechul said.</p><p>I looked over my shoulder at him.</p><p>“He likes it. Give him what he likes.”</p><p>“I like this,” Junsu said, “but yeah. Harder.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, fuck,” I whispered and went even faster.</p><p>It didn’t take me long to come from the double sensations. I gasped and captured Junsu’s mouth in kiss as my body shook through another orgasm. This time, when I collapsed on top of him, I didn’t think I was ever going to move.</p><p>“Is that good, Junsu?” Heechul asked. “Are you satisfied?”</p><p>“For now,” Junsu breathed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. from out of left field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Sungmin, Yunho/Junsu, implied Yunho/Junsu/Heechul</b>
</p><p>“Are you staying here tonight?” Heechul asked Junsu.</p><p>Junsu met my eyes and I smiled. “I guess so.”</p><p>“Want to help me tie Yunho up?” Heechul said.</p><p>“Fuck yes.”</p><p>“You’ll have to make me,” I said.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “You have to sleep sometime.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes, but didn’t hate the idea of being restrained as much I thought I would. “We need food,” I said. “We’ve been up for hours with only come in our stomachs.”</p><p>“Sounds like a good day,” Junsu said and threw himself at me and we fell off the bed. Me landing on my back and Junsu on top of me.</p><p>“Ow,” I said.</p><p>Junsu kissed me as a response.<br/>
</p><p>“I like him, Yunho,” Heechul said above us. “He’s nice and wild.”</p><p>I laughed. “That’s why Jaejoong calls him Wild Boy.”</p><p>“Who’s Jaejoong?” Heechul asked.</p><p>Junsu answered. “An old friend from high school. Man, I haven’t seen them in years.”</p><p>“I have to go see my parents tomorrow. I was going to take the train, but if you want to drive, we can make a day of it and stop by to see Jaejoong and Yoochun.”</p><p>Junsu made a face. “How long are you going to be down there?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But Dad’s already said he’ll drive me to the train station, so you don’t have to wait.”</p><p>“My aunt has been bugging me to come and get some crap out of her house for a while now, I guess I can do that. I’d like to say hi to your dad, too but I’m not going to be any where near your mother when you tell her you’re bisexual.”</p><p>I groaned. “Don’t remind me.”</p><p>“Your mom gonna freak?” Heechul asked.</p><p>Junsu climbed off me. “That’s putting it mildly. She calls me That Gay One.”</p><p>“That’s harsh,” Heechul said.</p><p>“She called Jaejoong and Yoochun the Nasty Ones,” he continued.</p><p>I groaned again. “She’s going to kill me.”</p><p>Heechul held out a hand and helped me to my feet. “Why even tell her?”</p><p>Junsu laughed. “I’m surprised he kept it a secret this long. I’ve been calling him Mr. Honesty for years now.”</p><p>“It can’t be that bad.”</p><p>Junsu and I scoffed. “I don’t want to talk about it,” I muttered and started dressing.</p><p>“And what about Jihye?” Junsu said.</p><p>I shrugged. “She’s going to tease me.”</p><p>“That’s what sisters are for,” Heechul said. “Do you want to talk about what Boa told me?”</p><p>Junsu made a face.</p><p>“I would have hit Sungmin, too,” Heechul said and gathered Junsu up for a hug. “If you ever get a chance, rape him back.”</p><p>Junsu shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“I’m ready to go,” I said. “How long are you two going to take to get dressed?”</p><p>“Are you going out looking like that?” Junsu asked me.</p><p>I was in basketball pants and a t-shirt. “I don’t care,” I said. “I’m starving.”</p><p>They rolled their eyes at me. I checked my e-mail and surfed the Internet for the next thirty minutes.</p><p>“Okay,” Heechul said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Finally,” I said and stood up. Heechul was in jeans, a blue t-shirt and sandals. His hair flowing around his face. Junsu was in khaki’s and a green collared shirt. Hair gelled to perfection.</p><p>“You guys look amazing, but you don’t need to put that much effort into it.”</p><p>Heechul smirked. “You’ve already fucked us both. You don’t have to put so much effort into sucking up to us.”</p><p>I chuckled and led the way out of the bedroom. We took Heechul’s car because Junsu didn’t want me driving his Corvette again. Junsu tried to pay for all of our lunches, but we wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“Just because you’re rich, doesn’t mean you get to pay for everything,” I said to him.</p><p>“You’re rich?” Heechul said and grinned.<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Junsu grumbled.</p><p>“So since we can’t talk about anything,” Heechul said with a grin. “Let’s go back to bed.”</p><p>“Good idea,” I said.</p><p>“Maybe for a nap,” Junsu said. “We have a soccer game this afternoon.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.”</p><p>“Soccer?”</p><p>I told Heechul about Sungmin’s challenge.</p><p>“And you’re going to go help him win?” he said in surprise.</p><p>“It’s soccer,” I said. “I haven’t played soccer in like two weeks.”</p><p>“Two weeks?” Junsu said. “I’d be having withdrawals.”</p><p>“Are you still in a league?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s my release.”</p><p>“Release?” Heechul said with that grin.</p><p>We got back to the room and Junsu took a nap. Heechul and I actually got some homework done. Heechul left for work. I woke Junsu up and waited another twenty minutes for him to get dressed to play soccer. PUMA again, but this time he wore green shorts.</p><p>We beat the guys there, but not the school’s team. I was right. All fourteen of them were there.</p><p>“Hey, Yunho!” Doojoon ran toward me. He was shorter than me, shorter than Junsu, but I knew his size was one of his weapons. He could weave around defenders like wind. We did a complicated handshake.</p><p>“Hey, Doojoon,” I said.</p><p>“You playing with Sungmin’s ass?”<br/>
</p><p>Junsu stifled a laugh. I grinned. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Shitty for us,” he said.</p><p>I shrugged. “I’m not perfect.”</p><p>“Damn near,” Junsu said.</p><p>“Junsu, this is the school’s team captain, Doojoon. Doojoon, this is Junsu. He played with us in high school.”</p><p>Doojoon’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah, Lee Junsu.”</p><p>“Kim,” Junsu corrected.</p><p>“That’s right. Sungmin’s talked about you. Says you’re a great player, gay and all.”</p><p>Junsu nodded.</p><p>“You single handedly won the championship for them, Sungmin said.”</p><p>“No way. We were a team.”</p><p>“Don’t let him be modest,” I said. “He did most of it.”</p><p>“And if we didn’t have a good goalie?” Junsu asked, looking at me.</p><p>I shrugged. “You would have had to score more.”</p><p>“Every man’s dream,” he said and got a laugh from Doojoon.</p><p>“Yeah, Sungmin said you were funny as hell.”</p><p>Junsu and I exchanged a look of wonder.</p><p>“Hey, fuckers!”</p><p>We all turned and watched the four guys run over to us.</p><p>“Fraternizing with the enemy?” Eunhyuk asked.</p><p>“Looking for weaknesses,” I said.<br/>
</p><p>“They’re all weak,” Changmin said and the team shouted insults back.</p><p>Sungmin’s eyes narrowed at me and then slid to Junsu. “You two ready?” he asked.</p><p>We nodded.</p><p>“Doojoon,” he said. “This is how it’s going to work. We’re playing a full ninety minute game, twenty minute half time.”</p><p>“Hey, some of my guys have to work,” he protested.</p><p>“You’ve got enough for substitution,” Sungmin said. “All rules apply. And since I’m feeling nice, you guys can have the ball first, but Junsu’ll take it from you pretty quickly anyway. We’re gonna huddle. Give us two minutes.”</p><p>Sungmin turned, and we followed him about ten feet away.</p><p>“Junsu,” he said, “the only one we really need to worry about it Doojoon. There’s a reason he’s the captain. He can run, has great control. Brian, in the red shorts, is his go-to guy. They’re predictable. I give you about ten minutes before you have them all figured out. And, uh–“ He cleared his throat. “Thanks for playing.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>They all looked at me.</p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p>“You’re the captain,” Donghae said. “Give us a pep talk.”</p><p>I smiled. “Pep talk, schmep talk. Let’s kick their asses.”</p><p>“All right!” Eunhyuk and Changmin yelled. They put their hands in the center. Donghae laughed and put his hand out. I rolled my eyes, but added my hand. Sungmin’s was next, then Junsu’s.</p><p>They held eye contact and then Sungmin shouted, “One two three!”</p><p>“Go Broncos!” we all shouted and then laughed.<br/>
</p><p>“Damn, we’re stupid,” Donghae said.</p><p>“It’s fun,” I said. “When was the last time the six of us played soccer?”</p><p>“The championship game,” Sungmin said and looked at Junsu.</p><p>Junsu nodded.</p><p>There was silence, and then Eunhyuk and Changmin left followed closely by Donghae. Sungmin and Junsu continued to stare at each other.</p><p>“Is this going to be a problem?” Junsu asked.</p><p>“It hasn’t been before,” Sungmin answered. “Personal lives are left on the sidelines.”</p><p>“Then let’s kick some ass.” Junsu held out his fist in a peace offering, and Sungmin took it, bumping his fist on Junsu’s.</p><p>I headed for my goal. We were playing in a field that was half baseball diamond and half soccer field. I’m glad it hadn’t rained recently or we’d be playing in mud.</p><p>I can’t say that the game was fair. We killed them. Junsu and Sungmin combined for five goals. Changmin scored one from almost midfield. I only let Doojoon get one by me. And that was before half time.</p><p>“All right,” Doojoon said. “That’s enough.”</p><p>“What?” Sungmin asked with a grin and met him at midfield.</p><p>“You guys win,” he said.</p><p>“It’s only half time,” Eunhyuk protested. “You can come back.”</p><p>“Not with these two pairing up,” Doojoon said gesturing to Junsu and Sungmin.</p><p>Junsu and Sungmin hit their fists together.</p><p>“Don’t mess with success,” Junsu said. “And see. I told you it wasn’t just me who won the championship game.”<br/>
</p><p>“Tell me you’re on a team,” Doojoon said.</p><p>“I went to college on a scholarship, but now I just play in leagues.”</p><p>“At least you aren’t letting your talents go to waste.”</p><p>“My grades aren’t good enough,” Sungmin said to Junsu.</p><p>“Work harder.”</p><p>Sungmin nodded and left.</p><p>Doojoon stared after him. “Something’s wrong with him.”</p><p>Junsu tried to grin. “Yeah. Something’s wrong with all of us.”</p><p>“Hey,” Eunhyuk said. “You guys wanna come over for some drinks?”</p><p>“I can’t. I have to work,” I said.</p><p>“You’re working tonight?” Junsu said.</p><p>“I work at a bar and it’s Friday night,” I replied. “I’m working until two am.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do until two?”</p><p>“Heechul,” I said and he laughed.</p><p>“Well, Sungmin’s already ahead of us,” Changmin said. “Come over if you change your mind. And Doojoon any of you that want to come can. But you have to bring your own drinks and buy ours. We did win after all.”</p><p>“Sure,” Doojoon said. “We’ll come over later.”</p><p>We said goodbye. Junsu and I walked with the guys until their house and then jogged the rest of the way back. We showered, separately, but I had an hour and a half before work.</p><p>Okay, I’ll admit it. We had sex. Again. And again, I was going to be late.</p><p>“Junsu,” I said and tried to pry away from his very naked body. “I have to go.”</p><p>“One more kiss.”<br/>
</p><p>“You said that seven kisses ago.”</p><p>“One more.”</p><p>I sighed and gave him another kiss. “Heechul will be back in two hours. If you get bored, I have a Psych paper due Wednesday that you can start for me.”</p><p>Junsu frowned. I went to the door, stopped and went back for one more kiss.</p><p>Work sucked. The night was interesting, but work sucked.</p><p>About midnight, I did a garbage run. I was headed back inside from the alley when a throat cleared behind me. I jumped and spun.</p><p>It was Sungmin.</p><p>“You scared the shit outta me, man,” I said.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“What do you want? You know I can’t give you free drinks.”</p><p>Sungmin rolled his eyes. “I need to talk to you. Are you busy?”</p><p>“It’s Friday night, of course, I’m busy.”</p><p>He nodded and looked away. “Later then.”</p><p>“Sungmin, wait,” I said and he stopped. “Can you make it quick?”</p><p>“I just came to say sorry about the black eye.”</p><p>“You have one, too, so we’re even.”</p><p>“No, we’re not,” he said bitterly. “You’ll always be a better man than I am.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“Do you think I don’t feel guilty for what I did to Junsu?”</p><p>“Why? He’s just a faggot.”</p><p>Sungmin flinched. “I was drunk,” he whispered. “And– Never mind.” He turned around again.<br/>
</p><p>“Sungmin,” I said and he stopped, back to me. “What’s wrong? You’ve been weird all day.”</p><p>“You’re so fucking perfect, and it makes me sick.”</p><p>I laughed. He started to walk away again. I caught up to him and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m far from perfect,” I said.</p><p>He scoffed. “Fuck you. Fuck you and your approval of being nasty.”</p><p>“It isn’t nasty.”</p><p>“Then why did you hide it for so long?”</p><p>I sighed. “My mother, for one.”</p><p>Sungmin cringed. “Yeah, that’s understandable.”</p><p>“You, for another. You gave Junsu hell. I didn’t want that. I figured it’d be okay now.”</p><p>“It’s nasty and ... “ He stopped and looked away.</p><p>“I don’t care if you think it’s nasty,” I said. “I knew you would.”</p><p>He glared at me. “And tell me, Mr. Perfect, do you know why I think it’s nasty or why I think about it all the time?”</p><p>“Think about what?”</p><p>“Stuff– gay stuff.”</p><p>I stared at him. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was just going to be Tiffa. I ignored it.</p><p>“You think about gay stuff? Why?”</p><p>He looked away again. His hand reached for me and touched my side, fingers tugging at my t-shirt. He sighed, dropped his hand, turned and walked away.</p><p>I made some noise and then said his name in disbelief.<br/>
</p><p>“Forget it,” he said and kept walking.</p><p>I ran after him and stopped him again. “Are you–“</p><p>”Maybe,” he whispered.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>I couldn’t say anything. I wanted to, but I couldn’t think of what I wanted to say.</p><p>“You remember Hyesung and Dongwoon?” he asked.</p><p>“Your cousins?”</p><p>“They started molesting me when I was twelve.”</p><p>I heard my name shouted from the bar.</p><p>“You better get back to work,” Sungmin said.</p><p>“They molested you?”</p><p>“Until I moved out here for school,” he said, “and then they tried to come and visit me here.”</p><p>I was suddenly back in Sungmin’s tree house, nine years ago. “You asked me what I’d do if someone touched me like that,” I said.</p><p>“You said you’d tell,” Sungmin said. “That’s why I didn’t tell you. Hyesung and Dongwoon were my idols then. I asked you because they wanted you, too. I told them that you would tell because even then you were a perfect little pain in the ass.”</p><p>“We were smoking weed that day.”</p><p>He sorta smiled. “Go back to work.”</p><p>“They can wait. So why did you do that to Junsu?”</p><p>His eyes narrowed. “It’s always about him, isn’t it? Fuck him.”<br/>
</p><p>“Already have. Answer my question.”</p><p>He looked away and muttered, “Watching Junsu in action. I was drunk. Got me excited. Had his junk touching me.”</p><p>“Why did you make fun of him?”</p><p>“Because it’s nasty.”</p><p>“And you are–“</p><p>”Nasty.”</p><p>I sighed. “Sungmin, it’s not–“</p><p>”Shut up. Don’t try to use psycho-babble on me to make me accept myself.”</p><p>“So are you bi or gay?”</p><p>“Bi, probably. You aren’t the only one that fucked Jessica this weekend.”</p><p>I laughed.</p><p>“You gotta promise me, man, that you won’t tell Junsu.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Just don’t, okay?”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Cross my heart and all that shit.”</p><p>Sungmin nodded, in relief almost. “Shit, watching you kiss him.” He shivered.</p><p>“Liked that, huh?”</p><p>“Maybe,” he muttered.<br/>
</p><p>My name was shouted again and my phone started vibrating. I answered it, said, “Two more minutes,” and hung up.</p><p>Someone shouted at me to put it back in my pants.</p><p>“So,” I said and smiled when he met my eyes. “Do you think I’m hot?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” he said and looked away.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Well, what? You think I want to make your ego bigger?”</p><p>“Maybe not my ego.”</p><p>Sungmin shivered again. “Yeah. You’re alright.”</p><p>“And do you want to kiss me?”</p><p>“He does,” he nodded to his tight jeans, and I made out the ridge of his erection.</p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“It’s nasty.”</p><p>“I’d like to kiss you,” I said, “so the offer’s there. I have to get back to work.”</p><p>I took a step away, but his hand grabbed my shirt. His fingers pushed against my side, flexed and he stepped into me.</p><p>He said, “My ... I don’t know, sensibility or whatever, hates it, but I’ve never done well thinking with my brain.”</p><p>He kissed me. I was mean and let him suffer for about four seconds before I put a little effort into the kiss and another couple seconds before I put my arm around his waist.<br/>
<br/>
“Yunho! Get your ass back in this bar!”</p><p>Sungmin tried to break away from me, but I held on. “This is a little unexpected. Guess I know how you felt earlier today. I get off at two.” I pressed my erection into his side and his eyes shut with a soft moan. “I have two already waiting for me tonight, but I’m sure I can steal a half hour with you.”</p><p>“I don’t–“</p><p>“If you’re right here at 2:01, then fine. If not, I’ll forget about this until you mention it. Okay?”</p><p>“Fuckin’ perfect,” he muttered.</p><p>“YUNHO!”</p><p>“Be here,” I said, “and we’ll continue our discussion.”</p><p>He nodded. I thought about it for a nanosecond and then kissed him again. Startled him I guess. I broke away abruptly and headed back to the bar. I looked back once, Sungmin was walking the other way.</p><p>Sungmin. Shit.</p><p>Were Eunhyuk and Changmin and Donghae bisexual, too?</p><p>God, I wanted to tell Junsu. I wanted to tell Junsu that Sungmin thought he was hot just for the satisfaction, but I didn’t. Sungmin and I have been friends since we were eight years old. You think you know a guy. I guess that’s what he thought about me, too.</p><p>Those two hours flew by on automatic. I ignored the drunk girls trying to hit on me and they pouted and settled for Youngsaeng. I ignored Tiffa’s hints at an after work sex session and she pouted and settled for Youngsaeng. I was out the back door at 2:01.</p><p>And Sungmin was waiting for me. I stopped just in front of him. He stepped into me and I hugged him. I pulled back from him far enough to kiss him. He surprised me with his tongue.</p><p>The kiss was deep, steamy, trying to swallow bodies with arms from the outside and tongues from the inside. His dick was hard against my hip.</p><p>He broke away suddenly with a strangled noise. He buried his face at my shoulder and gasped. “I can’t do–“ He stopped to gasp again.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter tonight,” I said, trying hard not to make him feel stupid. “We can’t go to my dorm or your frat house, so let’s just get used to this.”</p><p>He took another couple deep breaths and then we kissed again, his hands tentatively roving. I moaned when he brushed over my dick. He broke away again, looked around and dragged me to a darker part of the alley. He kissed me again, hands more eager, tugging at my shirt to touch skin, hesitating at my belt.</p><p>“Sungmin,” I said and grabbed his hand. “Enough torture.”</p><p>That’s all he let me say before kissing me again. His hand shifted, we entwined fingers and he squeezed. His body was stiff but shaking. I curled an arm around his waist and grabbed a belt loop on his jeans. After a couple more minutes, the kiss relaxed, slowed to softer but just as needy touches.</p><p>“I could kiss you forever,” he muttered and then shivered.<br/>
<br/>
He suddenly pulled away from me, didn’t turn around when I called out to him. I hurried to catch up.</p><p>My phone rang. It was Junsu. I answered it and flipped on the speaker so Sungmin would know that I hadn’t told Junsu.</p><p>“Where are you?” Junsu demanded.</p><p>“I’m talking to Sungmin.”</p><p>Junsu made a disgusted noise. “You’re talking to that asshole when you could be fucking me?”</p><p>“Sungmin’s my friend,” I said.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Stuff.”</p><p>“Fine. When will you be back?”</p><p>“Not too late.”</p><p>“Hurry. I’m fucking dying and seriously thinking of jerking off soon.”</p><p>I laughed. “Where’s Heechul?”</p><p>“Cleaning himself up because I just came all over his body wishing it was yours.”</p><p>Sungmin shivered beside me.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon,” I said and disconnected.</p><p>“He really hates me, huh?” Sungmin said.</p><p>“Do you blame him?”</p><p>“No. You think he’ll ever let me kiss him?”</p><p>“No,” I said.<br/>
</p><p>We walked in silence. I stopped him under thick trees and whispered, “It’s too lit everywhere else.”</p><p>He kissed me again.</p><p>“I have to go tell my parents tomorrow,” I said, “but I’ll be back sometime in the evening. Heechul works until nine, so if you want to come over, just call me.”</p><p>He nodded. “Thanks, Yunho.”</p><p>“For what.”</p><p>“Being fucking perfect.”</p><p>He hurried away and I didn’t call him back. I went more slowly, took the long way home, and thought about Sungmin.</p><p>I walked into my dorm room and was greeted by the sounds of sex. Heechul had his hands gripping behind Junsu’s knees, spreading him open. He thrust into him slowly.</p><p>I didn’t want sex all of a sudden. Not from them anyway. I kicked off my shoes and started to get undressed.</p><p>“Hey,” Junsu gasped. “Weren’t we going to tie him up tonight?”</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like he’s in the mood,” Heechul said.</p><p>“All the better.”</p><p>“Junsu,” I said and left it at that.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Just ... Sungmin,” I said.</p><p>“Fucker,” Junsu said. “What did he say?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” I said. “I just want to go to sleep. I have to be to my parents by one and I want to go see Jaejoong and Yoochun first.”<br/>
</p><p>Junsu laughed. “Good idea. What time should we leave?”</p><p>“Early. Seven.”</p><p>“Okay. Heechul hurry up so I can get some sleep.”</p><p>Heechul sped up. I watched, sighed and joined them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. away games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Junsu/Jaejoong/Yoochun</b>
</p><p>Junsu was up at five to go running. He woke me up at six and then again at six-thirty. I rolled out of bed at about six-forty-five. I took a shower and was ready to go by seven. Junsu was resplendent in blue jeans and a red polo shirt. I wore jeans and a green plaid shirt that Jaejoong had given me on my birthday.</p><p>Junsu drove a little faster than usual through the empty country roads. I slept off and on during the ride. When we were almost in Gwanju, I called Jaejoong’s cell phone.</p><p>“Hey, Gorgeous,” he said, slightly breathless.</p><p>“What’s up?” I said.</p><p>“Morning quickie.”</p><p>“Say hi to Yoochun,” I said with a laugh.</p><p>“He says hi ... I don’t know why he’s calling this early ... Who cares? It’s him. I have my dick in your ass listening to his voice. I’m in heaven ... Hang on a second.”</p><p>Yoochun came on the phone. “Are you talking dirty to him?”</p><p>I laughed. “No, just talking.”</p><p>“Oh, I see what you mean, babe. Sultry voice without even trying.”</p><p>“What are you guys doing today?” I asked.</p><p>“Nothing but each other.”<br/>
</p><p>“We’ll see about that. I’m going to be in town in about a half hour. Will you guys meet me for coffee?”</p><p>“You bet.”</p><p>“Good. I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>“He says he has a surprise. I wonder what kind of surprise ... I don’t know. He said it was a surprise.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>Yoochun and Jaejoong. Jaejoong claims that he was born gay and I believe it. I’ve known the two of them since we were in diapers. We’ve floated in and out of being friends forever. Yoochun decided about thirteen he was gay and Jaejoong was there. They’ve been inseparable since. And they have an annoying habit of talking to each other like they’re alone and no one else can hear them, even the person they’re talking about.</p><p>Yoochun’s parents were rich. They left him and his younger brother home by themselves starting when he was ten and Yoohwan was eight. His parents were still never home and Yoochun wasn’t about to move out if he didn’t have to, even though Yoohwan had left home as soon as he graduated from high school.</p><p>Jaejoong wasn’t allowed to move in but it was just a formality. He kept his stuff at his house but probably only spent two nights a week there. Not that his parents really cared. They had eight daughters that weren’t gay to shower love on.<br/>
</p><p>I made sure Junsu met them on his first day in Gwanju. Junsu had a boyfriend in the city, but they were having threesomes within the month. I almost came out to them when I first realized I was bi, but the fear of my mother won out.</p><p>Junsu and I entered the coffee shop. We smiled at the hostess. “We’re with them,” I said and pointed to the guys.</p><p>Jaejoong was in white pants and a bright blue shirt. His hair was ice blond, and he had his lip, nose and eyebrow pierced. And about four piercings in each ear.</p><p>Yoochun’s long hair was black with streaks of lime green. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt that said in yellow lettering, <i>I like using the backdoor.</i></p><p>They both stood.</p><p>I hugged Jaejoong first and then Yoochun. “Nice shirt.”</p><p>“Did he say he was bringing Junsu?” Yoochun said, looking at Jaejoong.</p><p>“No, but who cares? We get to see Wild Boy. Now that’s a surprise.”</p><p>They hugged and kissed Junsu.</p><p>“I’m not the surprise,” Junsu said as we sat back down.</p><p>They exchanged looks.</p><p>“Later,” I said. “I’m starving, and I need coffee.”</p><p>We ordered from our waitress who looked familiar and her name tag said, <i>Yoona</i>. I knew too many Yoonas.</p><p>“You both look like shit,” Jaejoong said and touched the bruise on Junsu’s cheek. “What happened?”</p><p>“I broke up with Seunghyung and he hit me.”</p><p>“Well good riddance,” Yoochun said. He nodded at me. “What about you? Who have you been fighting with?”</p><p>“I bent some girl over in a closet, and her boyfriend got mad,” I said and touched my cheek.</p><p>They laughed.</p><p>“Typical Yunho,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>“The black eye and other bruises are from Sungmin,” I said.<br/>
</p><p>They looked at each other again and then Yoochun looked at Junsu. “Do you think he told him finally?” Yoochun said.</p><p>“I guess so,” Jaejoong answered. “Why else would he be hitting Sungmin? I mean, they are–“</p><p>”Yes, guys,” I said. “Junsu told me and we had a little tiff.”</p><p>“My hero,” Junsu said. “You guys missed it yesterday.”</p><p>Junsu told them about the fight and then about the soccer game.</p><p>“Sounds like it was a good day,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>“It’s been a great weekend,” Junsu said and smiled. “His roommate is gay.”</p><p>“No way! Is he hot?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Junsu dug out his cell phone and flipped to a picture of Heechul. I looked over at it. He was naked and hard, stomach littered with drops of come.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and grinned. “I missed the photo session, huh?”</p><p>“You missed a lot of things while you were at work,” Junsu said.</p><p>“He’s missed out on a lot things his whole life,” Jaejoong said and licked his lips at me.</p><p>I smiled and concentrated on the food placed in front of me. It was fun to be with them but I had to concentrate on not having a hard on when I stood up.</p><p>Junsu kept the conversation going and talked about landing an agent, and the woes of wanting to fuck said agent. We talked about high school and Junsu found every chance he could to shove sexual innuendos at me, and after only ten minutes, JaeChun joined in. I laughed and smiled with them, because they were funny, but it took a lot of self control to curb my erection.</p><p>“Your parents home?” I asked Yoochun as we left the restaurant.</p><p>He scoffed. “Nope. They are in Rome for the next ten days and then on to the nude beaches of Spain and the gay streets of Par-ee. I haven’t seen them in about two months.”</p><p>“Kay. We’ll meet you at your house so I can give you guys my surprise.”</p><p>“Ah, the surprise,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>“I wonder what it is.”<br/>
</p><p>They continued their conversation and headed to Yoochun’s cream Mini Cooper.</p><p>I looked at Junsu and grinned. “Can’t wait,” I said and he laughed.</p><p>Yoochun’s house was huge. Three stories, plus a finished loft and a finished basement. We took the grand staircase up to the third floor, and then walked up a short flight of stairs to the loft. There were comfy squishy couches, two televisions, shelves of movies and video games for all kinds of video consoles.</p><p>“Movie?” Jaejoong asked and went to the flat screen TV.</p><p>“How about the surprise first?” I said.</p><p>“Surprise,” they both said together.</p><p>“Hm,” I said. “Now I want you both to be equally surprised, but I can only give you the surprise one at a time. So who’s first?”</p><p>“Me,” they both said.</p><p>“Flip a coin,” Junsu said and reached into his pocket. “Yoochun likes giving head more, so he’s heads and Jaejoong like fucking tail more, so he’s tails.”</p><p>We laughed. Junsu flipped the coin and it landed on tails.</p><p>“Ooh, I’m first,” Jaejoong said and clapped and jumped up and down.</p><p>“Junsu, distract Yoochun for about five minutes.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Junsu said and grinned.</p><p>I waited until a door shut and then grinned at Jaejoong.</p><p>“Well?” he said.</p><p>“Come here,” I said.</p><p>He took two steps to me and then I covered the distance between us. I kissed his startled lips and immediately had my hand under his shirt to caress lithe muscles along his tiny waist.</p><p>He broke away from me. “What the fuck?” he asked, breathless.</p><p>“Surprise,” I said and laughed.</p><p>His eyes rolled back and I kissed him again, tugging on the lip piercing with my lips and teeth.</p><p>“I’ve been bisexual for a long time,” I whispered against his lips. “I .. well, I was going to tell you guys high school and I know you wouldn’t have betrayed me, but my mom–“</p><p>”It’s all right,” he said. “Better late than never.”</p><p>I got lost in the next kiss he gave me. Soft, perfect. I had to force myself away from him.</p><p>“Don’t tell Yoochun,” I said. “I want it to be a surprise for him, too.”</p><p>“No, don’t even tell Yoochun,” Jaejoong said. “I want to keep you all to myself.”</p><p>My eyebrows rose. “That’s not like you.”</p><p>Jaejoong scoffed. “You make me crazy and delusional.”</p><p>I kissed him again. “I’m glad you were first but if I don’t tell Yoochun, how are we supposed to have threesomes?”</p><p>Jaejoong shivered. “Tell Yoochun.”</p><p>I laughed and shouted for Junsu.</p><p>“Sit,” I said to Jaejoong. “Keep your mouth shut.”</p><p>Jaejoong sat and never took his eyes off me. The other two came back up the stairs.</p><p>Yoochun stared at Jaejoong and said, “Well? What’s the surprise?”</p><p>Jaejoong didn’t answer.</p><p>Junsu went over to him, touched his cheek. Jaejoong jumped but didn’t look away from me.</p><p>I went to Yoochun and draped my arm over his shoulder.</p><p>Yoochun looked at me with narrowed his eyes. “What did you do to him?”</p><p>“Surprised him.”</p><p>“How–“</p><p>I kissed Yoochun. Same noise of surprise, but very little in the way of hesitation. Yoochun had a tongue stud. I pulled at it with my tongue. Jaejoong had barely moved but Yoochun’s hands were roving under my shirt and down to my ass. I shoved my hands in the back of his jeans and walked us to the couch. I sat right next to Jaejoong and pulled Yoochun down to my lap. Jaejoong let loose a needy sound, and I turned my head for him to join our kiss.</p><p>Yoochun broke away, kissing my cheek, hands on my stomach and yanking at my jeans, “Are we still dreaming?”</p><p>“Don’t care,” Jaejoong said, muffled against my lips.</p><p>I pinched Yoochun’s arm and he jumped. “Not dreaming,” I said and pulled him back into the kiss. While Jaejoong’s hands worked on the buttons of my shirt, I broke away from Yoochun to pull his shirt off and stopped.</p><p>“Shouldn’t that say, I like using Yunho’s backdoor?” I asked.</p><p>Yoochun yanked the shirt off. He had a barbell through one nipple. I closed my mouth around the soft part of his lower neck and played with the piercing with my fingers. Jaejoong’s mouth was on my chest, hands at my pants and zipper.</p><p>I had to stop them both to push my clothes off my body. I pulled Jaejoong’s lips back to mine as Yoochun undressed him.</p><p>“Those hickies and teeth imprints look like Junsu’s,” Yoochun said and looked over at Junsu.</p><p>Junsu was still clothed, sitting in an arm chair. He grinned. “Guilty as charged.”</p><p>“You going to come join us?” Jaejoong said and grabbed my dick. I gasped.</p><p>“Nah, not right now. I’m content watching. He’s amazing, guys. Have fun with him.”</p><p>Both went down to lick me and shove me down throats.</p><p>“Knock it off,” Jaejoong said. “I want to do it.”<br/>
</p><p>“I want to more,” Yoochun said.</p><p>“Yeah, well–“</p><p>I grabbed Jaejoong and pulled him back up to me. I moved, dislodging Yoochun’s mouth and lowered Jaejoong to the couch. I grabbed his dick as I kissed him. He body writhed underneath mine.</p><p>“Who do I get to fuck first?” I whispered.</p><p>“Me,” they both said.</p><p>Junsu laughed and pulled out the quarter. “Tails, again” he said. “So Jaejoong gets you first.”</p><p>“Damn it,” Yoochun muttered.</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “You can fuck me too, you know.”</p><p>Yoochun’s eyes went wide and he scrambled to his feet, grabbed lube from a drawer in the entertainment stand. I held out my hand, and he poured it right on my fingers. Jaejoong shifted and settled deeper on the couch, lifting one leg to the back of it. He gripped behind his other knee. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest just as I slipped a finger around his entrance.</p><p>“When did you get this done?” I asked, flicking the piercing in the ridge of his dick.</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “Last year. Chunnie-ah wanted it.”</p><p>I held Jaejoong’s cock up and shuffled back so I could put it in my mouth, but I got distracted by the shiny hoop and played with it for a long time.</p><p>Jaejoong’s hands settled in my hair, hips rising trying to get me to suck on him. I didn’t let him and continued to play while I prepared him with two and then three fingers.</p><p>Yoochun’s ran one hand up and down my back, and the other twisted and teased Jaejoong’s pierced navel.</p><p>“How many piercings is that now?” Junsu asked.</p><p>“F-fifteen. Eight in my ears, my eyebrow, a nipple, two in my lips, the one in my nose, my belly button and my dick.”</p><p>“So many to play with,” Yoochun whispered and leaned down to kiss Jaejoong and tug at the jewel on his lip.</p><p>Jaejoong whimpered into his mouth, and his fingers tightened in my hair. “Okay, Yunnie-ah, please, that’s … please.”</p><p>I let his dick fall out of my mouth and twisted my fingers inside him. “That’s what? Not enough. Do you need me to tease you more?”</p><p>“No, please, please, fuck me. Please.”</p><p>“Okay. Condom?” I asked Yoochun.</p><p>The two of them looked at me, confused.</p><p>“You two don’t use condoms?”</p><p>“Do we even have any condoms?” Yoochun asked.</p><p>Jaejoong shrugged. “Not that I’m aware of.”</p><p>“You guys are so lucky,” Junsu said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I know that JaeChun don’t use condoms with each other, so I brought some.” He pulled out two strips from his jacket pocket.</p><p>“Oh, man, Su-ah, I love you,” I said and caught a strip when he tossed them to me.</p><p>Jaejoong was pouting as I tore one open. “What?”</p><p>“I hate condoms.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I’ve fucked who knows how many people who have fucked who knows how many people this weekend, so we’re using them.”</p><p>“What?” Jaejoong said with another pout.</p><p>“He’s a slut,” Junsu said.</p><p>“Oh, well that’s true.”</p><p>“Shut up,” I said and rolled the condom on. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled and said, “Yes, please.” He lifted a leg over the back of the couch, and the other went over my elbow.</p><p>Yoochun licked his lips and reached for my dick with a hand slick with lube. I sighed, eyes shutting as he stroked me, palm teasing the head.</p><p>“Yoochun-ah, stop it,” Jaejoong whined. “Let him fuck me.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled at his best friend and then turned to me and said, “You heard the princess.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Jaejoong said with no heat to it.</p><p>I held my cock down to Jaejoong’s loosened body and pressed into him slowly. Jaejoong keened, hands scrambling for purchase. He gripped the back of the couch and behind Yoochun’s neck, yanking him down for a kiss. I rocked in and out of him slowly until our bodies touched, and then I sped up.</p><p>“God, Jaejoong,” Yoochun said. “This is amazing.”</p><p>“No fucking kidding. His dick is huge and damn, feels so fucking good. I think I’m going to pass out.”</p><p>“Don’t do that. What will he think?”</p><p>“You’re right. But it’s so ... “ He whimpered.</p><p>I fucked Jaejoong harder and their conversation ended. The only thing out of his mouth was my name.</p><p>“Oh my god, fuck, fuck, Chunnie, stroke me please. Make me come, please, oh god.”</p><p>Yoochun kissed down Jaejoong’s body and slowly stroked Jaejoong’s erection. “Didn’t you want us both to fuck you?”</p><p>“Oh god, please, oh please. Fuck me.”</p><p>Yoochun and I smiled at each other, and I pulled out of Jaejoong despite his whimper. I sat on the couch, legs spread, and Jaejoong fell between them. He grabbed my balls and sucked my dick into his mouth. Our eyes met and he made a face at the condom, but kept sucking.</p><p>I settled a hand in his hair and a moment later, Yoochun’s hands were there too, pulling at the blond strands roughly.</p><p>“Bad little boy, come on,” Yoochun said. “Straddle his lap so he can fuck you again.”</p><p>Jaejoong broke away from my dick and tilted his head up to look at Yoochun. “I don’t think I can handle it.”</p><p>“Then pass out, and we’ll use you when you recover.”</p><p>Jaejoong shivered and climbed over my body, kissing my chest and stomach and neck until he was straddling my lap. Yoochun held my dick up and Jaejoong sat, taking me all at once. Our lips met and I teased him with my tongue, playing with his piercings more than h is lips. He whimpered and moaned.</p><p>Yoochun’s fingers pressed into Jaejoong next to my dick and he curled them up and around, stretching Jaejoong more and driving me insane.</p><p>“I’m going to come if you keep going that,” I gasped.</p><p>“I thought you said he was good, Su-ah,” Yoochun said.</p><p>“Jaejoong is hard on longevity,” I said, fingers digging into the beauty’s hips.</p><p>“Well, that’s true,” Yoochun said and kissed Jaejoong’s tattooed shoulders.</p><p>“Fuck me, come on, please,” Jaejoong demanded, head tilted back to glare at his soul mate.</p><p>Yoochun chuckled. With a firm hand on his neck, he pressed Jaejoong forward. I wrapped my arms around his waist to steady him. Yoochun’s dick pressed against mine, and everything squeezed tightly around me, and Jaejoong whimpered and cried out Yoochun’s name. My eyes shut tight from the sensations and it took me a minute to get used to the sinful slide of his cock and the pulsating heat of Jaejoong’s body.</p><p>Jaejoong fell against me, lips begging for a kiss.</p><p>“So beautiful,” I whispered to his lust-blow gaze. I tugged on his hair and sucked his piercing into my mouth again.</p><p>He whimpered and moved his hips, taking us both into his body.</p><p>“Touch me please someone don’t care just fuck me harder oh god, Chunnie-ah, please please please please.”</p><p>Yoochun stilled Jaejoong’s movements long enough to get a hand under and around his waist. The back of his fingers brushed over my stomach as he jerked Jaejoong’s off. His thrusts into Jaejoong’s body sped up, and the pleasure surrounding me was too much for me to even move.</p><p>Jaejoong and I breathed for each other, mouths never parting as Yoochun brought us both closer to coming.</p><p>Jaejoong cried out into my mouth, body shaking violently. Warmth splattered up my chest, and Jaejoong fell against me, ripping his mouth from mine. I had to tighten my grip on his hips to keep him from falling to the floor. Jaejoong whimpered, pleasure zinging through his body in shudders. Yoochun kissed his neck and shoulders and then stopped his slow thrusts.</p><p>“Can I ride him now?” Yoochun asked.</p><p>Jaejoong whimpered. “No, don’t leave me, please, just …”</p><p>Yoochun pulled his hair and tilted his head back. “Don’t be greedy, love.” He forced a kiss to Jaejoong’s open mouth, and then helped the shuddering beauty off my lap. I shivered when my cock slipped out of him. But it wasn’t lonely long. Yoochun straddled my lap, held my dick up and pressed it against his unprepared entrance.</p><p>“Fuck, Yoochun.”</p><p>I gripped his hips, fingers digging into his skin. My eyes shut tightly, and his body pressed against mine. I opened my mouth, sucked on his pierced nipple as he lowered himself down.</p><p>“Too, fuck, Yoochun, what the hell?”</p><p>Yoochun laughed, put his arms around my neck and lifted up and down, wincing just a bit from the stretch. “Wanted to feel all of you.”</p><p>“God, no kidding.”</p><p>Jaejoong, slightly recovered, rolled to his knees and grabbed Yoochun’s cock. “Can I suck on you, Chunnie?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Jaejoong pouted up at him and Yoochun laughed, breathlessly. “Of course you can, love. Why do you even need to ask?”</p><p>Jaejoong frowned and instead of sucking on Yoochun, muttered something about ungrateful friends and licked my nipples instead.</p><p>“Oh god,” I whispered, hands finding their way into Jaejoong’s hair again.</p><p>Yoochun sped up, riding me hard. I had to bend my knees and slouch further on the couch to keep from slipping out of him.</p><p>Jaejoong’s lips hovered over mine. “You’re in so much trouble, Yunnie. Do you know why? Because instead of being able to fuck you for the last six years, you kept your sexuality to yourself. So selfish.”</p><p>“Such a bastard,” Yoochun said with a groan.</p><p>“We should make up for it, and we’re going to fuck you all day until I’m satisfied. Do you know how hard it is to satisfy me?”</p><p>“So fucking hard, such a needy bottom,” Yoochun gasped.</p><p>Jaejoong kissed away my next moan. He pinched my nipple and Yoochun sped up, jerking himself off. My head was spinning and I couldn’t concentrate on the sexy threats Jaejoong was whispering or on anything other than the physical sensations of the two of them dangling me on the edge of coming and then throwing me over the cliff.</p><p>I bit down on Jaejoong’s lip and cried out into his mouth and I moaned and shivered and thrust into Yoochun through my orgasm.</p><p>Yoochun cursed and Jaejoong was gone from my lips, mouth around Yoochun’s dick.</p><p>My dick was too sensitive, but Yoochun didn’t seem to care, thrusting up into Jaejoong’s mouth and down on my cock until he gripped Jaejoong’s hair, yanked his head back and stroked himself until he came all over Jaejoong’s face.</p><p>The three of us collapsed together, me in the middle and them on each side. Yoochun found a discarded shirt and gently cleaned Jaejoong’s face off.</p><p>Junsu laughed.</p><p>I opened an eye. “What?”</p><p>“You are just way too satisfied with yourself,” he said. “I wish you had let me tie you up.”<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow,” I said.</p><p>Jaejoong smacked my chest. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell us about this sooner? Shit, that was amazing sex.”</p><p>“Amazing?” Yoochun said. “He was fucking awesome!”</p><p>“That is what amazing means, babe.”</p><p>“But amazing isn’t enough.”</p><p>“Climatic, then,” Jaejoong said. “Exceptional, superb, first-rate, godly.”<br/>
</p><p>“Okay,” Junsu said with a laugh. “That’s enough. His ego’s big enough.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yoochun said and grabbed me. “Definitely a big enough ego.”</p><p>I moved his arm. “To answer your question: I wasn’t ready yet.”</p><p>Jaejoong grinned at me. “So that day, when we made you watch gay porn–“</p><p>Junsu and I laughed. “The only thing that kept me from attacking you guys was the thought of my mother’s reaction if she found out.”</p><p>“And you’re going to tell her?” Yoochun said in amazement.</p><p>“No,” I said. “I’m going to tell Dad. He can tell Mom.”</p><p>“Shit, your dad is hot,” Jaejoong said and shivered. “You know, he always says hi to us when he sees us. Like at the store or if he comes in for coffee or something. He always asks how we’re doing.”</p><p>“He’s a great guy,” Yoochun said.</p><p>I yawned. “I’m exhausted.”</p><p>Junsu came over to us. He grabbed an arm of each of them and pulled them away. “Come fuck me guys. Let him rest. I’ve tired him out this weekend.”</p><p>Jaejoong broke away and stood with hands on his hips. “Why did Junsu get you first?”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Junsu said quickly. “His roommate did.”</p><p>“The pretty redhead?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault,” I grumbled at their glares. “That pretty redhead walks around naked all the time.”</p><p>Yoochun threw a blanket over me. “If I keep looking at you, I’m going to want that again.”</p><p>“Maybe later,” I said.</p><p>I watched them peel off Junsu’s clothes and then everything went hazy underneath the soft blanket.<br/>
</p><p>I woke up to soft touches on my skin and a warm mouth wrapped around my dick. I rolled on my side with a groan. “Leave me alone,” I said.</p><p>“You said you had to be home at one,” Junsu whispered. “It’s twelve-thirty.”</p><p>I groaned again. The blanket was pulled off of me and another mouth covered my dick and lips touched mine. I sat up and dislodged all three of them.</p><p>“Aw,” Jaejoong whined and kissed my shoulder. “You have a half hour.”</p><p>I wrapped him up. “I know. Let’s go soak in the Jacuzzi.”</p><p>“Excellent idea,” Yoochun said and bounded up.</p><p>I stood more slowly and then had to stop when Junsu grabbed my partially erect penis. “You’ll be late.”</p><p>“Who cares?” I said. “I don’t want to tell my mom anymore than she wants to hear it.”</p><p>I followed the guys to Yoochun’s parents’ suite on the third floor. Their Jacuzzi was about half the size of my dorm room. I waited only until it was half full before climbing into the warm water. Junsu was right; he really tired me out. Between the sex, the soccer game and the fighting, my whole body was sore.</p><p>Junsu climbed over me and kissed me. “When can I come back?”</p><p>“You’re leaving me?” I said with a pout.</p><p>“I have homework too, you know,” he replied.</p><p>“I know, but I don’t want you to go.”</p><p>“If I bring my laptop to your dorm tomorrow, do you promise to leave my ass alone and let me get some homework done?”</p><p>I smirked. “I’m only saying yes so you’ll come.”</p><p>Junsu smiled and kissed me again and again. “Okay.”</p><p>“And I’ll do my best to keep my hands to myself. I have a paper due on Wednesday.”</p><p>“I started it for you.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“I want a better thanks than that.”<br/>
</p><p>I smiled. “I’ll wait until I get my final grade.”</p><p>Junsu kissed me and didn’t let me break away until the tub was full. Jaejoong turned on the jets and he and Yoochun climbed in. By myself, I probably would have fallen asleep. With three gorgeous men, I got a Jacuzzi blow job.</p><p>I wrapped in a towel and went back upstairs. Yoochun had Junsu bent over the edge of the tub. Jaejoong followed me, naked.</p><p>I pulled on boxers and grabbed my jeans. My phone clattered to the floor.</p><p>Jaejoong picked it up. “You have ten missed calls.”</p><p>“From?”</p><p>“Your mom.”</p><p>I made a face. I finished getting dressed and sat down. Jaejoong sat next to me, and I wrapped his naked body up in my arms.</p><p>“Hey, Yunho.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have even told Yoochun if you didn’t want me to.”</p><p>I tilted his head up and kissed his cheek. “I don’t know.”</p><p>He picked at the buttons on the shirt. “You always wear this when you come see me.”</p><p>“I like this shirt.”</p><p>“I like it better on the floor.” He kissed me. “Can I tell you a secret?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“I’d rather have you than Yoochun.”</p><p>“That’s just after-sex feelings talking.”<br/>
</p><p>“No,” he said. “I think about you all time when I’m with him. I like you, Yunho. I guess I’m sorta glad you didn’t tell us this in high school. I would have tossed him for you. I still will.”</p><p>“Don’t,” I said. “I like you, too, but you love Yoochun.”</p><p>He looked away. “Yeah, and I think Junsu would kill us both. He’s been in love with you since high school.”</p><p>I looked away and sighed. “I …”</p><p>Jaejoong kissed me softly. “He loves you. I know you care about him. You’ve been a player for a long time. Sex isn’t as important as being with someone you love.”</p><p>“You tell me this after saying you’d leave Yoochun for me?”</p><p>Jaejoong smirked. “I would. It would be great and we’d be happy for awhile, and then we’d both end up miserable. It’s better that we both stick to people we already love.”</p><p>My phone rang. He handed it to me and I answered it.</p><p>“Where are you, young man? Ajumah Lee says she saw you leave the café with your nasty friends.”</p><p>I took a deep breath and told her the truth. “I’m at Yoochun’s. I just got done fucking him and Jaejoong, and I’ll be home in a minute.”</p><p>“That isn’t funny. Get home. Now.”</p><p>I disconnected and smiled at Jaejoong’s wide eyes. “She didn’t believe me.” I kissed Jaejoong, ran hands all over his body. I lowered him to the couch and left him gasping when I put his dick in my mouth. I played with the piercing and wet a finger to slip into his ass.</p><p>“Oh, that feels good, Yunnie-ah.”</p><p>“Can I tell you something?” I whispered, lip against the soft head of his erection. “I used to jerk off thinking about this, about pushing my dick inside your body. When I knew no one was listening, I’d jerk off, screaming your name. I love the feel of your body against mine. I wish I had told you in high school so we could have snuck into the bathroom or a shower in the locker room and given each other blow jobs.”</p><p>Jaejoong was gasping at this point, shaking with an occasional curse.</p><p>“Go ahead and come.” I licked his ear. “Let me wrap my mouth around you, so I can swallow your come.”</p><p>Another body fell next to Jaejoong’s, and Junsu kissed him. Yoochun’s finger joined mine, and between the two of us, we licked and sucked on Jaejoong’s cock until he was muttering and whimpering, and suddenly coming. Yoochun pushed me away and kept licking while Jaejoong’s orgasm covered his face.</p><p>“We gotta get out of here,” Junsu said. “Or we’ll never leave.”</p><p>I kept fingering Jaejoong and moved my mouth down to lick at his entrance.</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Yoochun said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. inter-league trading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Sungmin minor Yunho/Junsu/Jaejoong/Yoochun</b>
</p><p>Junsu, being the responsible one among us, pried us apart and held me away from Yoochun and Jaejoong who were still naked and now kissing and touching each other, almost like we weren’t there.</p><p>I called my dad.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, Dad. Can you meet Junsu and me at the end of the drive? He wants to say hi but doesn’t want to be anywhere near Mom.”</p><p>“Yeah. When will you be there?”<br/>
<br/>
“In a minute. We’re just leaving Yoochun’s.”</p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p><p>I disconnected.</p><p>“Your dad is hot,” Jaejoong said again.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind a little taste of him,” Yoochun said.</p><p>"Guys, that's gross," I said.</p><p>Yoochun smiled. "Better a taste of you anyway."</p><p>We got lost in good bye kisses for a while and then Junsu finally pulled me away from Jaejoong.</p><p>“That was fun,” Junsu said in the car.</p><p>I agreed.</p><p>My house was about a half a mile from Yoochun’s, and just as large. It didn’t make a lot of sense to me why we had such a huge house, but with both of my parents being lawyers, it was affordable and expected.</p><p>Junsu pulled to a stop at the end of my long driveway. Dad was there, leaning against the stone wall. I guess he was good looking. Dark hair, dark eyes. Junsu told me once that when I got older, it’s what I would look like.</p><p>I climbed out of the car.</p><p>“Hey, Junsu,” Dad said and they shook hands.</p><p>“Hey, Mr. Jung.”</p><p>“I haven’t seen you for years. How are you doing?”</p><p>“Pretty damn spiffy,” he said and winked at me.</p><p>“Nice car.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“My dad had one of those when they first came out. Please tell me you didn’t let my lead-foot son drive it.”</p><p>“He owes me new tires.”<br/>
<br/>
Dad laughed and eyed me. “What’s with the black eye?”</p><p>I shrugged. “I got into it with Sungmin.”</p><p>“Over a girl, I bet.”</p><p>I smiled at Junsu. “Sort of.”</p><p>“I really wish you hadn’t told your mom that you were doing Jaejoong and Yoochun,” Dad said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“She went off in a tissy, yelling about how all her kids were going to be nasty and ... “ Dad shook his head.</p><p>“Well,” I cleared my throat. I looked at Junsu, and he grinned. I couldn’t look at Dad.</p><p>“You weren’t lying,” he said quietly.</p><p>“No,” I said to the ground.</p><p>Birds chirped in the silence.</p><p>“Well,” Dad said, “you picked a bad time to reveal this interesting bit of information.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Ajumah Lee caught Jihye making out with Yuri.”</p><p>I finally looked up, eyes wide.</p><p>Junsu laughed. “No way! Ah, shit, that’s funny.”</p><p>“No wonder Mom’s upset,” I said.</p><p>“Well, just don’t tell her about you right now,” Dad said.</p><p>“You tell her,” I said and he laughed.</p><p>“Okay. But later. After you’re gone.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yunho, I gotta go,” Junsu said. “I have a six page paper due on Tuesday, and if I’m going to come over to your house tomorrow, then I better get it done tonight. Make sure you finish that psych paper.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” I said and saluted him.</p><p>“Do I get a kiss goodbye?” he asked.</p><p>I glanced at Dad.</p><p>He shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>I kissed Junsu goodbye, very tentatively, fully aware of Dad’s presence.</p><p>“You’re a dork,” Junsu said. “I’ll call you later. See ya, Mr. Jung.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Junsu pulled away with a honk and left me staring at Dad.</p><p>“Well,” he said. “Let’s take a walk.”</p><p>We had three acres of land. A lot of it was trees. A trail led around the property to the pond at the back. Mom had her flower and vegetable gardens. Dad wanted to build a tennis court but Mom said no.</p><p>“So Jihye, huh?” I said as we walked down the trail.</p><p>He smiled. “Yeah. Ahjumah Lee brought her over and just humiliated the poor thing right in front of your mother and me. And then your mom went into her after Ahjumah Lee left. This was last night. Jihye’s grounded to her room, no school even, until your mom says otherwise. What about you?”<br/>
<br/>
I shrugged. “I don’t know. I definitely wasn’t going to tell anyone in high school.”</p><p>“Smart move.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to tell anyone ever,” I said, “but my roommate’s gay and ... well, you know.”</p><p>“Actually, son, I do know.”</p><p>I looked over at him.</p><p>“This on the Up-and-Up,” he said.</p><p>Boa and I had the Right of Oath. Dad and I had the Up-and-Up.</p><p>“I’m glad that my son has discovered the thrill of being with another man.”</p><p>I stopped walking and he kept going. I had to hurry to catch up.</p><p>“This is going to be one of those, When I was your age, stories,” he warned.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“When I was your age,” he started and grinned, “it wasn’t okay to be gay, at all. I’m not saying that there weren’t gays but everyone stayed in their closet. At least those of us that had a reason to. I met your mom my final year of college, but I didn’t want to be with her at all. Don’t get me wrong, I love your mother, but I married her because I was expected to. My last semester, I roomed with Kim Woohyuk. We were good friends right away but then he started acting funny. He stopped talking to me almost completely and was hardly ever around when I was. I started noticing him watching me and looking at me. Just because it wasn’t okay, didn’t mean I was stupid. He was a good looking guy. He played baseball in high school. He wanted to be a lawyer, too.<br/>
<br/>
“One day, I walked into our room and he was packing. He was embarrassed that I caught him at it and he ignored me when I asked what was wrong and why he was leaving. He started muttering about propriety and morals and that he promised himself he wouldn’t fall again. I knew what he was talking about. I laughed at him, told him to fuck propriety and just tell me what was on his mind. He wouldn’t and so I told him. I told him that I didn’t care if he looked at me and that if he wasn’t so busy being worried about it, he would have realized that I felt the same way.”</p><p>He smiled and shook his head. “That stopped him. I told him to unpack and stay and that if he went somewhere else, someone else might not be as accepting as I was. He asked me if I meant it, for real. And I said that yeah, I did. I like him, a lot. He looked away and muttered something about liking me, too. He didn’t move out. About two weeks later, we were doing homework. I was leaning over his paper trying to help him understand a calculus problem. I looked at him, looking at me and I kissed him. Definitely freaked him out. He pushed me away, but then later that night, after he got back from work, he kissed me.</p><p>“It was another couple weeks before we did anything else. I knew he wasn’t comfortable with it yet. We gave each other blow jobs one night and then his shame came back. He had a real problem with it, but he couldn’t stop either. A week later, he had a bottle of lube and we had sex. I met your mom a little while after that and started dating her, just to cover up the relationship with Woohyuk. I would have married Woohyuk instead of your mother if I could have.”</p><p>I had no idea what to say.</p><p>“So, is this why Sungmin gave you that black eye?”</p><p>I tell Dad about what Sungmin did to Junsu, and our fight and the soccer game. I don’t tell him about Sungmin being bi. If Sungmin was okay with himself, I would have.</p><p>“So you’ve had,” and Dad ticked off on his fingers, “Junsu, Jaejoong, Yoochun and your roommate–“</p><p>”Heechul,” I supplied.</p><p>“That’s right. Heechul and ... who else?”</p><p>I told him about Jessica and Tiffa.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be doing your boss, son. Especially your married boss.”</p><p>I shrugged. “Too late now. She’s a great lay.”</p><p>“You’ve had a busy weekend.”</p><p>“No kidding. It’s not ever over yet. Junsu is coming over tomorrow.”</p><p>“Does everybody know?”</p><p>“Not yet, but they will by the end of the week.”</p><p>“How?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because not only do Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Changmin know, but Boa knows.”</p><p>Dad laughed. “Yeah. Everyone will know tomorrow.”</p><p>Dad’s phone rang. He answered it. “We’re talking. Yeah, we’ll be there in a minute.” He disconnected. “Your mother.”</p><p>We headed around the pond and to the house.</p><p>“Will you do me a favor?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Will you take Jihye with you this week?”</p><p>I scoffed.</p><p>“It would just be easier on your mom if she wasn’t here. She’s not allowed to go to school anyway.”</p><p>“Mom’s not going to agree with this.”</p><p>“I don’t want your mom to know until you two are gone.”</p><p>I thought about Sungmin and sighed. “Yeah. That’ll be alright.”</p><p>“She’s going to hate it,” he said and took a key off his key ring, “because Mom took her license away. Here’s the key to her Miata.”</p><p>I grinned in anticipation.</p><p>We headed up the back patio stairs.<br/>
<br/>
“Your mom is in her office,” Dad whispered. “Jihye’s in her room. Go tell her to pack and I’ll do my best to distract your mom for the next half hour. I’ll tell her about you after you’re gone.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dad,” I said and gave him a hug.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said. “It’s nice to finally tell someone.”</p><p>Jihye was lying on her bed, feet at the pillows, arms crossed. And angry. Jihye’s pretty. Her brown hair was cut short, a recent thing, and there were blonde streaks dyed in it. She was wearing black pants and a bright pink tank top covered in sparkly skulls.</p><p>Her eyes, coated with make up, narrowed when I walked in without knocking. “What the fuck do you want?”</p><p>I smiled and dangled the key in front of her face. “You’re coming with me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Dad says you’re coming to stay with me for a week and to hurry up and pack before Mom knows about it.”</p><p>She swung her legs around and sat up. “For serious?”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Yes, for serious.”</p><p>“I have to live with you for a week?”</p><p>“Would you rather have Mom breathing down your neck?”</p><p>She stared at me for another beat and then jumped up. She started packing, I had to help her and only the urgency of avoiding my mother’s wrath kept us from arguing or fighting.</p><p>We tiptoed down the stairs. There were bangs and cupboards slamming in the kitchen. We hurried a bit faster. It wasn’t that Mom would hurt us or anything, it was just easier to stay out of her hair than listen to her yell over nothing.<br/>
<br/>
Jihye waited until we were at the end of the drive and then laughed. “God, oppa, I thought I’d never say that I was excited to see you.”</p><p>I grinned. “So tell me about Yuri.”</p><p>Her smile fell. “No.”</p><p>“I won’t tease you. Tell me and then I’ll tell you something.”</p><p>“You tell me first,” she said, suddenly interested.</p><p>I kept my eyes on the road.</p><p>“What?” she demanded. “I know when there’s a secret. What are you sitting on?”</p><p>“What or who am I sitting on?”</p><p>She scoffed and put her feet up on the dash and looked out the window. Disappointed. “So you have a girlfriend. Big fucking deal. You always have a girlfriend.”</p><p>“No girlfriend. Quite a few fuckbuddies though.”</p><p>“I don’t really need to hear about your sex life, bro.”</p><p>“No? You don’t care about who they are? What gender they are?”</p><p>She looked at me. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m bisexual.”</p><p>Her feet fell off the dash. “What?”</p><p>“Should I spell it? B-I-S-E--“</p><p>”Okay, I get it.” She leaned back. “Really?”</p><p>“Yep. You can ask Heechul if you don’t believe me. He’s my gay roommate.”</p><p>“Oppa, that’s gross.”</p><p>“You were making out with Yuri!”<br/>
<br/>
“So? Yuri’s pretty.”</p><p>“So is Heechul.”</p><p>“That’s weird.”</p><p>“I don’t know if you’re going to want to stay with me. We can tell Mom and Dad you are, but—” I dug out my phone and called Boa.</p><p>“Hey, sexy,” she said. “You calling to pay up on the sex you owe me?”</p><p>“No. I need a favor.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Can Jihye stay with you for a week?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>I told her about Yuri and Dad’s idea.</p><p>“Sure,” she said. “That’ll be fun.”</p><p>“You get her drunk or introduce her to whores –”</p><p>”Oppa!” Jihye shouted. “I’m not a kid.”</p><p>Boa laughed. “When will you be here?”</p><p>“We just left Gwanju, so a few hours.”</p><p>“‘Kay. You owe me double now.” And she was gone.</p><p>Dropping Jihye off went smoothly. I got a kiss from Boa, a lie that she wouldn’t get my sister drunk and a promise that we’d all go out on Monday afternoon. Jihye flipped me the bird as a good bye. I was the lucky one. I got access to her little Mazda all week long.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t even six and I told Sungmin to call me after seven. I debated just calling him and decided that I should get some homework done while I could. I was half doing my psych paper and half looking at gay porn when there was a knock on my door. I glanced at my clock.</p><p>Eight? Already?</p><p>I checked the peephole and opened the door. “Hey,” I said to Sungmin and we bumped fists.</p><p>“I’ve called you like three times,” he said.</p><p>I checked my pockets. “Damn it. I must have left my phone down in Jihye’s car.”</p><p>“Jihye’s car?”</p><p>“Yeah.” I lead the way out and down the stairs while explaining to him about Jihye.</p><p>“She’s making out with Yuri?” he said in disbelief. “Man, that’s hot. And you know that Boa’s going to be–“</p><p>”I know, but I’d really rather not think about it.” My phone was between the seat and middle console and beeping like mad. “I have forty-seven missed calls and forty-five new voicemail.”</p><p>“I only called three times,” Sungmin said.</p><p>“My mother.”</p><p>He made a face. “You tell her?”</p><p>“No. I told my dad. He told her after I left.”</p><p>“Chicken shit.”</p><p>I gave him a look, but he grinned. I smiled back and listened to the messages as we walked up the stairs. There was only one message from Sungmin, the rest were from Mom and they weren’t happy: yelling and pleading and begging and I erased the last half without listening to them. I turned the phone off, plugged it in to charge and then turned to Sungmin.<br/>
<br/>
He looked everywhere but at me, and it reminded me of having Junsu, what? Only two days ago.</p><p>I walked to him, wrapped him in a hug. His body shook slightly, already hard. He leaned back so I could kiss him.</p><p>“I haven’t done this in four years,” he whispered. “I thought I could stop it and  –“ He shivered. “But you, it’s been a dream, a fantasy, a –“ He stopped again and tried to pull away. “I don’t want to. I don’t, but I can’t not think about you and—”</p><p>”You’re muttering,” I whispered and kissed him again. “Relax. Whatever you want, Sungmin. It’s about you, right now. I’ve had so much sex today that we don’t have to do anything, so whatever you want.”</p><p>“Who’d you have sex with today?”</p><p>“I went to go see Jaejoong and Yoochun.”</p><p>He made another face. “Those two are – “</p><p>”My friends.”</p><p>He looked at me sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m just fighting everything right now, and I can’t decide if I like that you give me a fuckin’ hard on, and—”</p><p>I laughed.</p><p>“Fuck you,” he said and tried to turn away from me.</p><p>I apologized and held him tighter. “I like that you give me a hard on.”</p><p>He shivered and his hands started roving, over my back, squeezing my ass, tugging at the top of my jeans. He kissed me again, tongue reaching, and pushing, so I had to move back. I fell onto my bed, pulling him with me, holding him against his sudden uncertainty. I rolled us over so he was pressed against the wall. He could have broken away if he wanted to. His hands went under my shirt, touched my skin, and he whimpered. I bypassed the shirt and went straight to the jeans, unbuttoned and slid down enough to grab his dick.</p><p>“Shit, Yunho,” he muttered against my lips, and kept kissing me. I stroked him, another dream, late-night-fantasy come true. He wasn’t as long as Heechul or as wide as Junsu, but good enough. We used to measure in high school, and I was just a touch bigger than him. I tugged on his dick, and he cursed again.</p><p>I held him firmly by his shoulder against the wall, and moved down and put his cock in my mouth. More whimpers. His hands went to my shoulders, I was sure to push me away, but he clutched at them as the noises turned to moans. I sucked on his erection, fast, messy, and made sure to moan around him.</p><p>“God, Yunho, that feels good. Fuck and shit, I’m going to –“</p><p>He came in my mouth, words lost in moans as I swallowed. I didn’t let him recover, had to keep him from thinking. I pulled his shirt off, kissed, licked and bit at his heaving chest.</p><p>“Dominate me,” he whispered.</p><p>“No,” I said and kissed down his stomach.</p><p>He whimpered. “But–“</p><p>”No,” I said more forcefully and tugged at the rest of his clothes. I put his dick back in my mouth. His hands found my belt, undid my jeans, reached in to grab me. He sat up and we readjusted so he was leaning against the wall and I was between his legs, mouth still in his lap, pushing him down my throat. A leg draped over my back and he grabbed me, stroked my dick violently, moaning and whimpering. I slid a wet finger against his asshole until he begged me and I slid it inside him.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh sweet and glorious fuck,” he gasped. “Oh, fuckin’ shit that feels so good.”</p><p>I broke away completely, got up and condoms and a bottle of lube in my drawer. I was going to need some more soon.</p><p>Sungmin didn’t move, sat there gorgeous and naked and waited, eyes expectant, but still cautious. His dick hadn’t softened at all from his first orgasm.</p><p>I still had my clothes on, and for some reason, I kept them on. I went back to his dick with my mouth, and slid a now slick with lube finger back into his ass. Much better. I grabbed his balls with my other hand, pulling at them, tugging on them, a little harder than had to be comfortable, but Sungmin was enjoying it, moaning, cursing, and whimpering, sliding down the wall a bit. I moved away before he came again.</p><p>I straddled his lap, he gasped a bit longer, reached in and pulled my dick from my boxers and scooted down until he could wrap his mouth around me. But in this way, he couldn’t really move and left me to fuck his face. His hands grabbed my ass, pushed me farther down his throat.</p><p>He took all of me, like Junsu could, every bit without gagging, without me slowing down. His head was at an odd angle, hitting the wall every time I thrust into him, but every time I moved to give him more space, he pouted and held me there, kept me fast and I suddenly realized that I was dominating him like he wanted.</p><p>Sneaky bastard.</p><p>I sped up and his whimpers turned to moans. I didn’t come but pulled out and away from him, batting his hands away.</p><p>“On your knees,” I said, but only gave him enough room to kneel and lean against the wall. I pulled my jeans and boxers to my knees, slipped on a condom and covered my dick in lube and then pinned him against the wall. I slid up and down his cleft, biting at his neck, hands grasping his hips, until he was whimpering again.</p><p>“Please, Yunho, just take me, fuck me, do me, push that dick inside me.”</p><p>I pulled his head back to kiss him. I pushed my lower body against his, forcing his dick into the wall. He cried out. I held him there with one hand and found his begging entrance with the other. I fucked him with my fingers again and then held my dick against his opening. He whimpered.</p><p>Hands holding him flush with the wall, I slammed into him, all the way, no warning and he practically screamed. Another hit, another cry and then it was all cries as I fucked him, pushed him against the wall, held him there with a firm hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>Every hit smashed his dick against the wall. It was rough, rougher than I liked it, but then I suddenly remembered what he did to Junsu and decided that he deserved this, for that he deserved it and if Junsu couldn’t do it to him, then I would.</p><p>I wrapped a hand in his hair and tugged, I dug teeth into his shoulders and back.</p><p>And he ate it up, moaned cried out screamed and begged me to stop for just a moment, let him catch his breath. I didn’t stop. If his dick had been soft, or if he had shown me any indication that he wasn’t enjoying it, I would have. I fucked him against the wall until my thighs and knees protested.</p><p>I rolled away from him, onto my back and gasped. “Ride me.”</p><p>He crawled over me eagerly, lifted my cock and sat quickly. I put my hands on his hips and held him while he moved up and down.</p><p>Tentative hands undid the buttons on my shirt and caressed my chest.</p><p>“Who’s been biting you?” he whispered.</p><p>“Junsu. He’s a pain junkie.”</p><p>He shivered. “Me, too.”</p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p>He said nothing else coherent and bounced on my lap. His hands tightened on my chest, he lowered his head, panting and whining for more. I wasn’t sure what else to give him, but I reached between us and curled my hand around his erection. He yelled my name and sped up. Sweat dripped down his face and turned his firm grip into a slick slide on my skin.</p><p>It didn’t take much longer for him to practically bite though his lower lip, body frozen as he pumped come all over my chest. He fell on top of me with a whisper of my name. I gathered him against me for a hug. He froze in my arms and then looked up at me and then looked away. I let him move, lay on his side, facing the wall. I couldn’t help it though and caressed his ass. He shivered and lifted his leg. I kicked my jeans off finally and moved next to him, taking the offering and sliding my erection back inside him.</p><p>“You okay?” I asked, thrusting slowly.</p><p>“No,” he snapped and his voice broke.</p><p>“Still nasty?” I said and didn’t bother to mask my irritation.</p><p>“Fuck you,” he whispered, “I’m trying, but it’s gross.”</p><p>“Only after the fact, or right now, during sex, while I have my dick in your ass?”</p><p>“Especially during. I– Well, never mind.”</p><p>“Talk to me, Sungmin,” I said. “You need to talk about it.”</p><p>“Fuckin’ stupid psych major.”</p><p>I laughed.</p><p>He sighed and his leg up with a hand behind his knee, giving me better access. I kissed his neck and shoulder. My arm curled around his waist, holding him and playing with his sated dick.</p><p>“My cousins used to punish me for being nasty and letting them do this to me, so they were rough and it got to the point where I liked it rough, and fuck, even four years later and I still like it rough, but it’s still a reminder each time that it’s gross and –“</p><p>”They manipulated you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, duh. It doesn’t change it.”</p><p>“I don’t like being that rough, but I did it because you deserved it.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what I just said?”</p><p>“Yeah, but not for liking it.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” he said in disgust. “Junsu.”</p><p>“If Junsu had been doing that, you’d be bleeding.”</p><p>He shivered. “God, I wish.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s sick,” I said. “Masochistic.”</p><p>“It’s what I’m used to, but I wanted you different, to have you calmer. You’re pretty malleable when it comes to bedroom stuff.”</p><p>“Easy to please, easy to do.”</p><p>He laughed. “You always have been. Fuck, this …”</p><p>He turned his head and I kissed him slowly. It wasn’t until our lips met and his tongue was tangling with mine that I finally felt like I was going to come. I moaned, jerked my hips quicker, shallower, not really leaving his body. His channel pulsated around me, and I broke from his lips and gasped his name in his ear.</p><p>Sungmin twisted, so he was almost pressed against the bed. I held myself up and chewed on his back. Lightly, small marks.</p><p>He moaned my name and reach around me, gripping my hip to hit him faster. With as close as I was, I dind’t mind that at all. I slammed into him, harsh and needy, until my orgasm hit me, and I came in erratic bursts, eye shut tight, biting a deep bruise into his shoulder.</p><p>My body collapsed on top of him, and he shifted until my weight, but not to get out, just to get comfortable.</p><p>“Now, what?” he asked.</p><p>I lay there for a few more seconds, trying to get my vision to clear after my orgasm. I slowly pulled out of him and then sat on the bed to take off the condom. His hands went around my shoulders, finally pulling off my shirt.</p><p>I looked at a clock. “It’s eight-thirty. Heechul will be home in about a half hour unless he has a date or something.”</p><p>“Heechul is so pretty,” he muttered.</p><p>“I know. Threesome?”</p><p>“No,” he said, immediately. “I can’t with anyone else. Not yet. Except maybe with Junsu.”</p><p>I laughed. “Yeah, right. If Junsu does anything, he’ll castrate you.”</p><p>“I’d deserve it. Man, I was drunk that night. My cousins wouldn’t leave me alone. Threatening them didn’t work and it was just easier to take it all out on Junsu. And the fact that you two were best friends and–“</p><p>”I haven’t and I won’t tell Junsu about this,” I said. “You need to, but I won’t, because you’re my best friend, Sungmin. This was the first time I’d seen Junsu since my twenty first birthday party. I called him on his birthday in May, but that’s it. You’ve always been my best friend, since we were kids. I knew I was bisexual when I started looking at you as more than just friends. Remember, tenth grade, when just you and I went to see ... shit.”</p><p>“Pirates of the Caribbean. Yeah, I remember.”</p><p>“Then we went and had greasy hamburgers and fries, although you ended up throwing more of at me than eating them.” I tightened my arms around him. “I went home that night and jerked off and couldn’t stop thinking about you. It scared the crap out of me, but not enough to keep me from doing it again the next night, and the one after that.”</p><p>Sungmin shivered. “Sounds exactly what I did after that night.”</p><p>I pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and then rolled far enough to reach for my phone on the floor. I turned it on and it started beeping immediately. I saw that among the missed calls was Heechul’s number, so I called him back.</p><p>“Hey, Scrumptious,” he crooned. “You feel like going out tonight?”</p><p>I groaned. “God, no. Too much driving and too much sex. I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“I’ll say. Junsu sent me picture of JaeChun. Pretty boys.”</p><p>“Even prettier when they’re sucking on my dick.”</p><p>“You’ll miss out on some wonderful hotties.”</p><p>“I’ve had enough hotties today,” I said. “Leave me alone.”</p><p>Heechul laughed. “Fine. Don’t wait up for me. I don’t even know if I’m going to be home tonight.”</p><p>I erased the messages from my mother.</p><p>“Heechul won’t be home tonight,” I said and nuzzled against his neck. “You wanna stay over?”</p><p>He shivered. “I’d love to, but ...”</p><p>My phone rang with my mom’s ring tone. “Shit, how many times is she going to fucking call me?” I didn’t answer it but went back to the phone. I changed my voice mail message to: “Mom, stop calling me. I’ll call you back when you can talk to me about this like a rational adult.” I put the phone on silent.</p><p>Sungmin was laughing, and then he apologized. “Sorry. I shouldn’t laugh because I ain’t ever telling my parents.”</p><p>“Your dad would kill you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You going to stay?” I asked and curled back around him.</p><p>“No, just ‘cause the guys are expecting me back and I won’t be able to come up with a good lie that they won’t pester me about where I spent the night.”</p><p>“Some girl’s house? How hard is that?”</p><p>“They know when I’m lying.”</p><p>I kissed him and really, really didn’t want him to go. “Stay for a little longer?”</p><p>He made a noise and I knew I’d get my way. I grabbed his dick and touched him until he grew hard and then went down to suck on him.<br/>
<br/>
Sungmin didn’t leave until after midnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. negotiating the terms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Junsu/Sungmin, Yunho/Sungmin, Yunho/Junsu<br/>
Warning: rough, violent sex</b>
</p><p>It was really hard to get up when my alarm went off, so I didn’t. I didn’t get out of bed until Heechul sauntered in at about 10:30 with coffee.</p><p>“You have to get up,” Heechul said and tugged at my foot. “Homework.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna do homework.”</p><p>“Then sex?”</p><p>“Oh god, no.”</p><p>Heechul laughed. “Come on, you scrumptious stallion. Get up.”</p><p>“Only because you brought me coffee.”</p><p>I staggered down to showers, and wished I was in Yoochun’s Jacuzzi again. So much better than lukewarm water and barely any water pressure. When I got back to the room, I downed half of the latte Heechul had brought me all at once.</p><p>“Here,” Heechul said and tossed me a bagel and a packet of cream cheese.</p><p>“So how was your night?” I asked.</p><p>Heechul made a noise. “Dramatic.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good.”</p><p>“I picked up some gorgeous drunk religious boy at the bar, and then Yesung showed up and punched him, so I slapped Yesung, and Yesung’s little boy toy, Ryeowook, was crying, and Eeteuk had to pull the two of us apart, because that vicious cat kept pulling my hair.”</p><p>“Wow. Who did you go home with?”</p><p>“The religious boy, of course.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“He’s probably hating himself right now, but man, hung like a horse, so I don’t really care.”</p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Sihae, Si … Siwon, something. I don’t know. I called him God all night.”</p><p>I laughed.</p><p>Someone knocked on our door, and Heechul answered it.</p><p>“What do you want?” Heechul demanded in disgust.</p><p>“Is Yunho here?”</p><p>Heechul stood to the side and pointed at me. “Yes, he is.”</p><p>“What’s up?” I asked him.</p><p>“Just seeing what you were doing and your phone is going straight to voicemail.”</p><p>“Shit,” I muttered and floundered for it under a pile of clothes. There were sixty voicemail and a warning saying that my box was full. My text messages were full, too. All from my mom, but it said I missed a call from Junsu.<br/>
</p><p>“God, Heechul, let him in.”</p><p>Heechul huffed but left the door and went back to his desk.</p><p>Sungmin came in and sat on my bed. Heechul kept glaring at him. I called Junsu.</p><p>“Hey,” he said. “I’m almost there. Where are you at?”</p><p>“My dorm.”</p><p>“Is Heechul there?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Good. We’re going to tie you up.”</p><p>“He can’t stay. He has to go to work.”</p><p>“I’ll tie you up then.”</p><p>I laughed. “I can’t wait.” I disconnected.</p><p>“What can’t you wait for?”</p><p>“Junsu wants to tie me up when he gets here.”</p><p>“Crap,” Heechul said. “I don’t want to go to work now. Maybe I’ll call in sick.”</p><p>“I’m sure Junsu will be here when you get off work too.”</p><p>“Junsu’s almost here?” Sungmin said.</p><p>I looked at him carefully and nodded.</p><p>Heechul glared at him. “Yeah, so don’t–“</p><p>”Heechul,” I said in warning, and they both took a deep breath.</p><p>“I take it he knows,” Sungmin muttered.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. And you better be glad I care about my fingernails or I’d kick your ass.”</p><p>“Yunho already did.”</p><p>“Guys,” I said.</p><p>Heechul sniffed and flipped his hair. He started changing. Sungmin kept his eyes on me. Until Heechul bent over and then he had to stare, but so did I.</p><p>“I’ll see you later,” Heechul said. He gave me a kiss and slammed the door.<br/>
</p><p>“He is really gorgeous,” Sungmin said after a moment.</p><p>“So are you,” I said.</p><p>He got up and came to the bed and kissed me. I totally forgot that Junsu was coming and had my shirt off and his shirt off when there was a knock on my door. He pulled away with wide eyes of fear and I shrugged. “You have to apologize anyway,” I whispered.</p><p>“I have to tell him.” He scrambled off me, reached for his shirt and then froze.</p><p>“Hello?” came the call from outside.</p><p>I stood up and opened the door. He was in jeans, flip flops and a green collared shirt. The bruise on his cheek was that green color that meant it was healing and I had to smile, because it matched his shirt.</p><p>Junsu grinned, took a step toward me and stopped. His eyes slid past me and narrowed.</p><p>“Hey,” Sungmin said quietly.</p><p>And then it was like Junsu noticed we both weren’t wearing shirts. He looked at me and looked at Sungmin and scowled. He took a step back. “Fuck you, Yunho,” he whispered, voice cracking. He turned and walked away.</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>Sungmin apologized.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“It is. All of this is my fault. You better go after him.”</p><p>I turned around. “Are you going to stay?”</p><p>“No. You need to fix this with Junsu, and you can say I forced you or something.”</p><p>“I’m stronger than you. He wouldn’t believe that.”</p><p>“Probably not. It’s better to tell the truth anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah. But stay. Please. You need to apologize to him, and I’m going to go see if I can talk him into coming up and listening to you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sungmin whispered.</p><p>I pulled my t-shirt on and slipped on flip flops. I hurried down the stairs, and had a sudden realization that Junsu might not be waiting for me. If I was him, I wouldn’t be waiting. I ran out into the parking lot and sighed in relief when I saw his Corvette, and was even more thankful that he was leaning against it.</p><p>“So you’re not a complete idiot,” he said, staring up at the sky.</p><p>“No, I am a complete idiot,” I replied and leaned next to him.</p><p>“You’re a bastard. How can you … with …” Junsu broke off with a growl.</p><p>“He wants to apologize.”</p><p>“Are you going to apologize?”</p><p>I stayed quiet for longer than I should have, and he pushed away from the car. “Go away.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.” He went to open the car door, and I kept him from opening it. He glared up at me. “This is almost unforgiveable.”</p><p>“Almost?”</p><p>“If you acted like you did something wrong, then I could forgive you, but you’re up there, making out with and doing whatever else with the guy that practically raped me in high school, and you’re supposedly my best friend, and—“</p><p>I touched his cheek, but he yanked away from me.</p><p>“Don’t. This is probably the worst thing that you could have ever done, even worse than telling me you decided that you’re straight. That wouldn’t hurt as much as this does.”</p><p>“I know,” I said. “But Sungmin is my friend too.”</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re going around and fucking all your friends. Is Donghae next? Or Changmin?”</p><p>“Sungmin was abused.”</p><p>“So what? So was I, by him.”</p><p>“He knows what he did to you was wrong and he wants to apologize. Please, just let him apologize.”</p><p>“I’d really rather not talk to him again.”</p><p>“I know. But he’s my friend too—”</p><p>“And since he’s letting you fuck him, you don’t need me either.”</p><p>“Junsu-ah, don’t say that.”</p><p>“Please get out of my way.”</p><p>“No. I’m sorry,” I finally said. “I knew … I knew you’d flip if you knew that I was messing around with Sungmin. But he’s my friend, too. I can’t … I have no other defense than that.”</p><p>“Did you let him fuck you?”</p><p>“No. You’re the only one that’s ever fucked me.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>I smiled. “That’s all that matters, huh.”</p><p>“No, but—“</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Junsu looked over at the dorm building. He was quiet for a very long time. “My psychologist would call this closure.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Stop apologizing. I’ll go up there, but I might punch him.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he’ll let you.”</p><p>I held out my hand and he sighed and took it. I led the way back inside in silence. I opened the door.</p><p>Junsu stood just inside, glaring at Sungmin. His hands were in fists at his side. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick your ass and cut off your dick?”</p><p>Sungmin moved in front of Junsu.</p><p>Junsu’s breath sped up and he shook his head in anger.</p><p>“God, Junsu, I’m sorry,” Sungmin said. “I’m–“</p><p>”Shut up,” Junsu spat. “Just shut up.”</p><p>Sungmin didn’t look at him.</p><p>“So you’re gay,” Junsu demanded and pointed a finger a Sungmin, except that Sungmin was too close to him and the finger jabbed him in the shoulder.</p><p>Sungmin shivered.</p><p>“How long have you known?” Junsu asked me.</p><p>“Only since Friday,” Sungmin replied.</p><p>Junsu finally looked at him, but Sungmin kept his eyes on the floor. Junsu scoffed. “This is great. Just great. Do you have any fucking idea how much this is going to screw up my book?”</p><p>I couldn’t help it and laughed. “Maybe you should wait a couple more years to write that book.”</p><p>He ignored me and jabbed Sungmin’s arm again. “And you– of all the arrogant– why now?” He couldn’t talk past his anger.</p><p>“Please,” Sungmin said, still to the floor. “I was drunk and so–“ He took a deep breath. “The short version. I’d been molested since I was twelve, and I was having a rough week and I took it out on you. I saw you two kiss on Friday and it just wasn’t fair that after all this time, you got to have him and not me, so I told him.”</p><p>Junsu glared at me again.</p><p>“Please, Junsu, I’m sorry,” he said again.</p><p>Junsu took a single finger under his chin and made him look at him. “You’re sorry? Is sorry just supposed to fix it all? That fucked me up, man.”<br/>
</p><p>Sungmin tried to look away, but Junsu’s hand tightened. “I’ve been abused my whole life, too. Sexual, physical, mental, so don’t think you’re the only one.” He took a deep breath. “But I can’t blame it all on you. It’s my fault for believing you, for not telling Yunho about it, for thinking he was capable of being so cruel. But I can’t accept it, that you, who would ridicule and abuse someone because of the choices they made, are making the exact same choices. No way.”</p><p>Sungmin licked Junsu’s finger and they both shuddered.</p><p>Junsu looked at me again and I kept my face as blank as I could. I wasn’t sure what he was thinking. Sungmin reached to touch him. Junsu grabbed his wrist and twisted it.</p><p>Sungmin winced but didn’t try to break away. He could have easily.</p><p>Junsu sorta smiled. Using his other hand, he bent Sungmin’s hand back. Sungmin made one noise, face wincing, and the only thing he could do was lessen the pressure by going to his knees.</p><p>“Don’t people bow from their knees when begging for forgiveness,” Junsu whispered.</p><p>Sungmin, still obviously in pain, reached up with his other hand and grabbed Junsu’s hip, clutching at the waist of the jeans.</p><p>Junsu’s smiled widened. “This is going to be fun.” He used one hand to undo his jeans.</p><p>“How violent is this going to get?” I asked cautiously.</p><p>Junsu grinned at me and then shrugged. “Depends on how much this weakling can handle.”</p><p>Sungmin whimpered when Junsu pulled his dick out of his jeans, soft but growing with every passing moment.<br/>
</p><p>“I know you don’t like pain, Yunho,” he continued. “But stay, and watch, and if necessary, keep me from really hurting him, because I really, really want to hurt him.”</p><p>“God, hurt me,” Sungmin muttered.</p><p>And Junsu laughed. A laugh I didn’t really like and yeah, I would stay and keep him from hurting Sungmin.</p><p>Junsu made Sungmin look at him again and said, very seriously, “Do you have a safe word?”</p><p>Sungmin shook his head. “I didn’t know I could have one.”</p><p>“Pick one.”</p><p>“No. Hurt me.”</p><p>“Pick one, because I will cut off your dick and claim you wanted it unless you have a safe word.”</p><p>“Chlorophyll.”</p><p>Junsu smirked and grabbed his hair, wrapped hands in his hair and tugged it, pulling it and Sungmin whimpered. Junsu kept him just out of reach of his dick, but Sungmin tried to lick it, and every time he reached up to touch it, Junsu yanked on his hair and his hands fell back to his side.</p><p>“Get naked,” he hissed, “Now.”</p><p>Sungmin undid his jeans and winced as he pulled them off, Junsu tugging on his hair.</p><p>“The only thing that sucks about this, Sungmin, is that you’re enjoying it. I didn’t enjoy what you did to me.”</p><p>“I didn’t–“</p><p>Sungmin whimpered as Junsu tugged. “Did I say you could talk?” He pulled Sungmin to his feet by his hair.</p><p>I fought a reprimand. No way was I going to like this.<br/>
</p><p>Junsu threw Sungmin to the bed, and then stripped. His hands were shaking, and he very carefully avoided looking at me. There was a strip of condoms on the dresser and he ripped one off and slid it on his dick.</p><p>Sungmin didn’t move, lying on his stomach, back heaving with deep breaths.</p><p>Junsu kneeled on the bed, grabbed his hips and jerked them up. Sungmin cried out when Junsu grabbed his testicles. I mean, grabbed them, not a good grab, dug his fingers into them and pulled them until the skin was stretched.</p><p>Sungmin whimpered.</p><p>He spread Sungmin’s ass open and spit on him. Dirty, impersonal. He swiped his dick up and down Sungmin’s cleft just once and forced himself inside him. Sungmin screamed his name. Junsu slammed into him a few times, then stopped and flung Sungmin on his back. He chewed on his stomach, chest and dick. Every time Sungmin touched him, Junsu bit harder, scratched harder and I had been right; Junsu left bloody nail marks on him.</p><p>All Sungmin did was moan; he didn’t seem to be in any pain that he wasn’t enjoying. I tried to look away a couple times, but always found myself looking back, like a train wreck. Junsu straddled Sungmin’s face, pinning his arms with his knees. He fucked Sungmin’s face, his long dick sliding all the way down Sungmin’s throat, hands pulling his hair again.</p><p>“You’re a nasty little fucker,” Junsu whispered. “All those days calling me a faggot and you’re worse than I am, letting yourself think you were straight. You aren’t straight, Sungmin. I’ll concede to you maybe being bi, but you’d rather have a dick pushing into your ass than you pushing yours into a tight virgin pussy. You’d rather swallow my come than lick pussy juice off thighs bruised from fucking too hard. Fuck, you want your thighs bruised, you want your asshole aching, from me shoving my dick inside it. Don’t you? You want me to fuck you until I rip you open.”</p><p>He was whimpering, trying to move his arms to touch him. His legs moved up enough that he had his knees against Junsu’s back. Junsu released his hair with one hand and moved it back until he could shove a finger into Sungmin’s ass. He pulled at the hair around it, dipping in every now and then.</p><p>He kept whispering. “Who’s a nasty little faggot? A fudge packer of the worst kind. Denying himself, picking on other people because he’s too chicken shit to admit that he likes having a big dick in his ass. Sliding in and out of his ho–“ Junsu’s body shivered. He pulled out of Sungmin’s mouth and moved down, between his legs. He gripped behind Sungmin’s knees, bent him in half and shoved himself in his ass again.</p><p>Sungmin screamed again, and I knew it couldn’t have felt good. No lube at all, but Junsu didn’t stop, fucked him hard and fast, hands digging into Sungmin’s ankles. Their faces were level and Junsu bit his face, chewed on his ears and neck and cheeks. But never his lips, never gave him the kiss that Sungmin obviously wanted.</p><p>Sungmin was moaning, crying out, gasping. Junsu moved his hands to his ass and grabbed, fingers digging into the flesh, nails making bloody half moons. Sungmin moaned, his body shuddered, and I knew he had come, dick pushed between them.</p><p>Junsu smirked at him and thrust harder, faster. And then pretty suddenly, he stopped, pulled out of Sungmin and kneeled there, staring at him, face angry and hurt, chest heaving.</p><p>Sungmin stretched out, legs on either side of him.</p><p>He reached for Junsu’s dick, but Junsu shoved him away, and Sungmin almost fell off the bed.</p><p>Junsu moved away from him, chest heaving, and shook his head. “I fucking hate you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Go away. Get out of here right now and don’t fucking say anything else, and yeah, just get out.”</p><p>Sungmin looked at me briefly, and I opened my mouth to protest, but Sungmin stood up, shaking, bleeding from scratches and bite marks and he got dressed. As soon as he was dressed, he fell to his knees, and put his forehead to the floor for a few seconds and apologized one more time.</p><p>Neither of us said anything until Sungmin was gone.</p><p>“I’m going to go wash the bastard off of me,” Junsu said and picked up a pair of my shorts and grabbed a towel. The door slammed behind him.</p><p>I rubbed my face in my hands and sighed. “That definitely didn’t go like I thought it would.”</p><p>I stood up and changed the sheets on my bed.</p><p>When Junsu came back from the bathroom, he didn’t look at me, just climbed into my bed and looked at the wall. I sighed, and climbed after him, putting an arm around his stomach.</p><p>“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Junsu said.</p><p>“Do what?” I asked, lips against his neck.</p><p>“This.”</p><p>“Oh.” I moved away from him, but he clutched at my arm.</p><p>“I really thought I could share you,” Junsu said, still whispering, “but I can’t. I’m too possessive, and … I know you’re not ready for a boyfriend yet, but I …it’s not just Sungmin, but it’s Heechul and Boa and random girls in the closet at a party. So that’s just a partial lie, because I really didn’t think it would bother me until I walked in here and saw you half naked with Sungmin.”</p><p>“So now what?” I asked after he was quiet for a while.</p><p>“I don’t know. Part of you is better than none of you, but every time I see, hell every time I think of you with someone else, it feels like my heart is breaking.”</p><p>I wanted to apologize, but I wasn’t sure for what.</p><p>Junsu wanted me all to himself. Shouldn’t that have made me happy? But I wasn’t ready for a boyfriend? Was I?</p><p>I should have been. I was twenty-two, and I had girlfriends before. I could say all day long that being gay was different than being straight when it came to dating, but even I knew that was an utter lie. Everyone just wanted to be loved, no matter their gender.</p><p>I had always, always loved Junsu, and now I was turning my back on having a chance to be exclusive with him?</p><p>“Yunho?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Maybe I should go.”</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t,” I replied and tightened my arms around him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, and have it mean more than friendship.</p><p>“I was so mad, so fucking mad,” Junsu whispered, “and I’m sorry for … I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for hurting your friend, and that you saw me like that, and—“</p><p>I kissed his neck, and he squirmed away from me.</p><p>“Please don’t, Yunho. I can’t … I’m sorry, but I can’t.”</p><p>I rolled him to his back even though he resisted. I pushed hair off his forehead and kissed his skin. “I’m sorry, too. But let’s not make decisions like this when we’re both running on emotions.”</p><p>Junsu nodded. He let me kiss him on the lips, and then he buried his face in my chest. I held him for a long time.</p><p>“God, I am never going to get this paper done,” he muttered.</p><p>I smiled. “Should we go out to lunch?”</p><p>“No. I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“What should we do then? Homework.”</p><p>“I’m going to take a nap.”</p><p>“Okay.” I shifted to slip away from him.</p><p>He tightened his arms around me. “Maybe I should rephrase that and say that we are going to take a nap.”</p><p>I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. I didn’t sleep at all, thinking about the man in my arms, the one in my heart.</p><p>Heechul slipped into the dorm room a little after two in the afternoon.</p><p>“Hey,” I whispered.</p><p>He slammed a hand over his mouth and muffled his yelp. “Dude.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you two fucking like bunnies?”</p><p>Junsu muttered and shifted against me.</p><p>I sighed and told him what happened with Sungmin.</p><p>His mouth dropped open in shock halfway through. “And?” he said after I finished.</p><p>I sighed again. “He wants to be exclusive with me, and I don’t know how I feel about that.”</p><p>“Oh.” Heechul pouted and then shrugged. “Well, you should.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You should be exclusive with him. You’ve been little more than a slut all your life. Maybe you should settle down a bit, and just date him. Let yourself fall in love with him.”</p><p>“I’m already in love with him.”</p><p>“Most people don’t fuck other people every other night when they’re in love with one person.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Are you afraid of commitment, then?”</p><p>“I think so. Is that what the all encompassing fear of losing him forever is?”</p><p>Heechul smirked. “Partly. You don’t want things to fall apart so you never start them to begin with. But what would happen if Junsu was the only person you had sex with for the rest of your life? If he was the only one you kissed, and the only one you ever saw in the morning when you woke up?”</p><p>“God, that’d be awesome, actually.”</p><p>Heechul spread his arms. “Then my work here is done. You may pray and worship me for my sound advice.”</p><p>I smiled and looked down at Junsu, still asleep in my arms. It was really easy to picture a lifetime of this.</p><p>“Could you fuck me one more time before you decide to be exclusive?”</p><p>“Fuck you, he’s mine now,” Junsu muttered and tightened his hold around my body.</p><p>“You’re awake?”</p><p>“Hm, been awake.”</p><p>I smiled and rolled us over. He smiled up at me. “You deceiving devil. How did you learn to feign sleep so well?”</p><p>“Out of state soccer tournaments, remember?”</p><p>I laughed.</p><p>His smile fell and he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. “You weren’t lying? You really do want all of that with me?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. Heechul is right—”</p><p>“As always,” Heechul interjected.</p><p>“—it’d be stupid to let love go. I love you. I have always loved you.”</p><p>Junsu hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. “I love you.”</p><p>“Boa is going to kill me though. I owe her at least eight hours of sex.”</p><p>Junsu smirked. “No, you don’t. She told me before that she and Jihye have been fucking since you dropped her off.”</p><p>“Oh god, I did not need to know that.”</p><p>Junsu grinned.</p><p>“Your sister with your ex girlfriend,” Heechul said. “That’s fucked up.”</p><p>I didn’t think it was possible for him to snuggle even closer to me, but he did, until I felt like we were one person. I put my arms around his shoulder and kissed his head. He smiled and exhaled sleepily against my chest.</p><p>“He’s adorable,” Heechul whispered.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“You’re a lucky man, Yunho. Don’t ever forget that.”</p><p>“With Junsu in my life again, I don’t think I ever could.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. home run, hole-in-one, ace, winning goal + epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that admitting I was bisexual would equate to having even more sex? Who knew it would bring someone back into my life and make me question everything I thought I knew about love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pairings in this part: Yunho/Junsu</b>
</p><p>I woke up the next morning to Junsu climbing out of bed for his daily run.</p><p>“Su-ah,” I whined and held out my hands for him.</p><p>He smiled and shook his head. “Running.”</p><p>“Running is more important than your boyfriend?”</p><p>Junsu tilted his head to the side and pondered me for a moment. “No, but if you’re going to be my boyfriend, then you won’t try to stop me from doing something that’s important to me.”</p><p>“If? What the hell?”</p><p>“Yes, if. I’m going to go on my run and clear my head and you’re going to fall back to sleep and then we’ll talk about it when I get back.”</p><p>“Fine,” I said. “Give me a kiss.”</p><p>Junsu smiled and leaned over my bed and pressed a kiss to my lips. Quick, but firm. I licked my lips.</p><p>I curled up with a pillow after he left and thought about my life, and I thought about him. We eventually had gotten out of bed yesterday, worked half-assed on our papers and went to dinner. We didn’t kiss, we barely touched, and when he finally finished his paper, it was almost midnight. He probably would have left had I not begged him to stay.</p><p>My parents expected me to finish college and join their ranks in the world of prosecution. I didn’t mind that. I wanted to be a lawyer, but I was also expected to get married and have children. After the talk with my dad, I knew he didn’t care; he just wanted me to be happy. But the confrontation with my mother was inevitable. Being bisexual was a sin in her mind. I knew that, but I also knew that she’d think it meant I would still have a chance of a wife and kids. I guess it did.</p><p>But what did that mean with Junsu? If I wanted to get married and have children, that meant I’d eventually break up with Junsu, and I definitely didn’t want that. I’d rather be his friend for the rest of my life than have that ruined because we broke up romantically. But even if I wasn’t Junsu’s boyfriend, and we stayed friends, and I did find some girl I loved and wanted to marry, I doubted I’d ever be as close to a her like I was with Junsu.</p><p>But how close were we? We hadn’t talked to for months, and was that because of the unrequited feelings Junsu had for me, or just that we were too busy? And now that we were on the verge of dating, how would it go? Junsu still had to go to school in Incheon. The semester was only half over.</p><p>Could I seriously manage to not fuck around while we were apart?</p><p>I caved for Heechul once. Would I do it again?</p><p>And what about Sungmin? He’d been my friend for a lot longer than Junsu had. Was it my responsibility to help him with his problems about his sexuality? And by helping, I mean fucking? Was that what I needed to be for him?</p><p>“Oh, god, I can practically hear you thinking from here,” Heechul muttered into his pillow.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“I’d give you a blowjob to calm you down, but I don’t think that’d help right now.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“You and Junsu need to figure your shit out so I know what I can and can’t do to you from now on.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>I was dozing when Junsu returned from his run. He’d been gone longer than usual. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat, and the t-shirt was stuck to his back. He’d pushed himself.</p><p>I wondered what he had been thinking about. I said nothing as he gathered the shower things he’d been using.</p><p>He leaned over the bed. “You’re not as good at feigning sleep as I am.”</p><p>“I wasn’t. Just watching.”</p><p>“Are we okay?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Junsu smiled and kissed me. “We need a private shower.”</p><p>I chuckled and he went to shower.</p><p>“As adorable as you two are, will you please go away?” Heechul said. “Sleep. I need to sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah. We’ll go out.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>I smiled and got out of bed. I ruffled the red hair poking out from the covers, and Heechul cursed at me. I kissed his head, and then put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.</p><p>When Junsu came back, I put my finger to my lips and motioned to Heechul. Junsu nodded in understanding and dressed quietly. I bit back a moan as he pulled jeans over his plump boxer-clad ass. He dug a t-shirt out of Heechul’s drawer, a blue one that molded to his shoulders and sculpted waist.</p><p>I wasn’t going to be able to keep my hands off him.</p><p>I made sure I had my wallet before we left the room so I could buy Junsu breakfast for once.</p><p>Outside, I held out my hand and he took it. I led us to Jihye’s Miata.</p><p>“Let’s just walk,” Junsu said.</p><p>I pondered him and said, “Don’t you have class at ten?”</p><p>“Don’t you have class in a half hour?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but …”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. It won’t kill me if I skip one day.”</p><p>We walked around the university campus, meandering around the students headed for class. I felt the need to go back to sleep, since I wasn’t going to go to class.</p><p>“So,” I said and squeezed his hand. “The only reason why I don’t want to be exclusive with you is because if we break up, then … well, you’re important to me, Junsu. In my life. I value our friendship, and I would hate to lose that.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“But … “ I paused, thinking of how I wanted to say this without him thinking all I wanted was sex.</p><p>“But,” he prompted.</p><p>I grinned at him. “I like fucking you.”</p><p>His face was blank for a second, and then he smiled. “You’re such a slut.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How many times did you have sex with Sungmin?”</p><p>“Once.”</p><p>“If I hadn’t interrupted it would have been twice.”</p><p>I thought about that and nodded. “Maybe. But I knew you were coming over. We just got lost in the moment.”</p><p>“He’s a shithead.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Why are you friends with him?”</p><p>“I’ve been friends with him for longer than I’ve been friends with you.”</p><p>Junsu scowled and said nothing to that.</p><p>“He needs to deal with his sexuality, and he needs to stop being a dick about it. I didn’t mind helping him with that, but I don’t love him like I love you.” My fingers trailed over his neck and up to his ear. “His friendship isn’t any more important than your friendship, but I’m not worried about hurting his feelings.”</p><p>“Are you going to hurt my feelings?”</p><p>I sighed. “No. I think I already hurt them enough.”</p><p>He moved our joined hands to around my waist and I let go and put my arm around his shoulders. We made our way in silence to the café where I first told Junsu I was bisexual. We ordered coffee and I got a muffin and we sat at the same table, but close to each other, our thighs touching.</p><p>I fed him pieces of muffin and he smiled and laughed like there wasn’t anything wrong between us.</p><p>“God, I want this,” I whispered, and ran my thumb over his lips. I tightened my hold on his face and leaned toward him. His eyes shut just as our lips met. He lifted his hands and curled his fingers around my neck. Our lips parted and rejoined, mouths open, tongues together.</p><p>Junsu hummed in enjoyment before slowly pulling away. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>He smirked. “And?”</p><p>“Just you. All of you.”</p><p>“You really are fucking up my book.”</p><p>I smiled and then pulled him to me for a hug. “Well, now you won’t sleep with your agent, right?”</p><p>“Nope. Are you going to sleep with your roommate?”</p><p>“No. Heechul is a slut, but he’s a good friend and he’ll respect both of us.”</p><p>“What about Sungmin?”</p><p>“He’s my friend. He’ll probably always be my friend.”</p><p>Junsu bit his lip and turned his head.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” I asked and ran my hand over his cheek.</p><p>“I … I don’t even know. Your mom is going to kill you.”</p><p>“My mom will get over it.”</p><p>Junsu snorted.</p><p>“Okay, so she won’t. But my dad is okay with it.”</p><p>“I don’t think you know how to be exclusive.”</p><p>I leaned away from him and crossed my arms.</p><p>“You cheated on Yoona with Minjae. You dated Victoria for two weeks before you left her for Ana. Then there’s Boa. Have you even had a girlfriend since high school, or just slept around?”</p><p>“Wow. I had no idea you thought so little of me.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“I told you that I had a hard time dating girls because all I could think about was you. Remember that?”</p><p>Junsu looked away, wincing guiltily.</p><p>“You thought it was a line to get you into bed. God, Su-ah.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>I rubbed my face with my hands. “Well, it wasn’t a line. Aren’t you the one that calls me Mr. Honesty? Why would I lie about that? And no I haven’t had a girlfriend since I’ve been in college. Why have a girlfriend when my heart isn’t in it, huh? That just makes for broken hearts wherever I go. The girls I sleep with know it means nothing more than that, and if they think it does, I’m quick to tell them it doesn’t. This weekend with you has meant more to me than being able to fuck random girls at parties.”</p><p>Junsu put his head on the table and mumbled something. I reached over and ran my hands through his soft hair. He hadn’t styled it. He sighed and arched into the touch.</p><p>“I love you,” I whispered.</p><p>He turned his head and looked at me. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.”</p><p>“Have you ever loved anyone before?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then how do you know you love me?”</p><p>“Have you ever loved anyone before?”</p><p>“Just you.”</p><p>“That’s how I know I love you,” I said. “I don’t feel for anyone the way I feel about you.”</p><p>Junsu pushed up and growled in aggravation. “I hate this. I hate doubting you.”</p><p>I reached for his hand and he let me take it. “Then let me prove it to you.”</p><p>“But you’re … and I’m … maybe if we lived together, but god, you live with Heechul.”</p><p>I laughed and stroked the back of his hand with my fingers. “Yeah, and he’s gorgeous, but I don’t love Heechul. Come on, give me a chance. Okay?”</p><p>“I thought you …. When you told me you were bisexual, I thought you were going to ask me out, and then you said you had sex with Heechul and I just …”</p><p>“You had a boyfriend.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Bad timing.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s not bad timing now, right?”</p><p>“You’re agonizing over this.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you?”</p><p>I shrugged. “I told you how I feel. I know you feel the same way.”</p><p>Junsu squeezed my hand. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why?” I asked carefully.</p><p>“For doubting you,” he replied and smiled at me. “This is really … it’s really … unbelievable.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“While I was running this morning, I tried to convince myself that this was a bad idea. But I couldn’t. That’s why I ran for so long. I told myself that by the time I got back I would have enough reasons to not want to be exclusive with you, but I couldn’t come up with any that actually made sense.”</p><p>“Good. Let me take you to breakfast.” I stood up and held out my hand.</p><p>Junsu smiled and took it. “Okay.”</p><p>We walked to the closest restaurant, and we sat in the same booth, nestled together in the back corner. The waitress watched us with narrowed eyes and I wanted to kiss Junsu just to make her grossed out, but I didn’t want her to spit in my food.</p><p>Junsu let me pay for breakfast without too much grumbling. We walked back to my dorm but got distracted by a small park and swing set on the way. We chased each other like little kids, and then did a bit of very non-kid activities when Junsu tackled me to the grass. We kissed until we were breathless, and Junsu rocked his hips on my thigh until we were both ready to start shedding clothes.</p><p>“Do you think Heechul is awake yet?”</p><p>“Why?” I asked carefully.</p><p>“So we can tell him to leave.”</p><p>I laughed and dug my phone out of my pocket. I sent Heechul a text, and he replied that he’d make himself scarce.</p><p>“We are cleared for fucking.”</p><p>Junsu laughed. “You’re still as corny as you always were.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>We walked back to my dorm a lot faster than we left it, smiling at each other, fingers tightly woven together, expressing our need for the other.</p><p>As promised Heechul was gone, but once again there were crude stick figure drawings fucking on our wipe board.</p><p>Junsu smiled, hooked his hands behind my neck and dragged me to my bed. “Maybe we should go to a hotel.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t think this dorm room bed is going to handle how hard I want you to fuck me into it.”</p><p>I shrugged. “I can get a new one.”</p><p>“They might start asking questions if you keep replacing your bed.”</p><p>Junsu sat down and shuffled back. I followed him, trying to keep our lips together. One of his hands went up to the back of my head, the other snaked around my waist, under my t-shirt. He used both to pull our bodies together. I moaned, rolled my hips against him, and then shifted until I was kneeling over him.</p><p>I pulled away from his lips, but only long enough to sit up and yank his t-shirt off. His hands pushed my shirt up, and I finished pulling it off. He sat up, abs tightening and attacked my lips in another kiss. With arms around his back, I settled him to the bed and then broke from his mouth to kiss his neck.</p><p>“Yunho.”</p><p>“What, baby?” I whispered.</p><p>“I … god, …” Whatever he was going to say was lost in a sigh.</p><p>Part of me knew this moment should have been soft, a touch of love and careful movements. The first time as an official couple should have been gentle.</p><p>But I knew we had time for gentle later.</p><p>I sucked a chunk of his neck into my mouth and bit down. He cried out, fingers gripping my back. I ground my hips down, thrusting hard and quick.</p><p>“Fuck, Yunho!”</p><p>I sucked on his neck until the spot was purple and then moved to add another mark below his ear, and another on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re going to make me come in my pants,” Junsu gasped.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>I ran my tongue along his collarbones and brought a hand up to tease his nipple. I pinched it roughly, and pulled another cry from Junsu. I closed my mouth around the other one and sucked hard.</p><p>“Yunho, Yunho, oh my god, Yunho, please.”</p><p>I sucked on that nipple until it was sore and purple, and then I traded places, and continued to abuse it with my fingers as I sucked on the other.</p><p>“Fuck, Yunho!”</p><p>Junsu’s fingers dug into my back, nails throwing sharp pinpoints of pain over my skin.</p><p>“Please, please, please.”</p><p>“Patience,” I whispered and kissed down his stomach. I lapped at his belly button for a little while and then memorized the curves of his abs with my mouth. And teeth. I left half-moon bite marks all over his body.</p><p>Junsu squirmed and cursed through the treatment, voice already rough from his cries.</p><p>I paused and surveyed my work, trailing my fingers over every bruise and bite. “So pretty.”</p><p>“Yunho-yah, come one,” Junsu said, lifting his ass off the bed.</p><p>I chuckled and unbuttoned his jeans finally. He lifted up again and I pulled boxers and jeans down. He curled his knees up, gripping behind them, and I tossed his clothes off the bed. His cock was already wet with precome. I wrapped my hand around it and stroked slowly.</p><p>“Oh my … god, just … wait, don’t …”</p><p>I covered a finger in spit, and without warning him, shoved it into his ass completely. He keened, body jerking, and after only a few more seconds, his cock pulsed and he came all over his stomach.</p><p>I smiled and scooped it up, dropping it into his open mouth.</p><p>“Yunho-don’t, I …” He licked my fingers, words muffled. “Naked-get … now, please.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>I sat on the edge of the bed and removed the rest of my clothes. In one of my drawers, I found lube and a condom. I ripped the condom open on the way to the bed, not really willing to wait.</p><p>Junsu moaned, fingers tracing the edge of his entrance, fingertips dipping in for a moment. I kneeled between his legs, held my cock down, and he moved his fingers while I thrust forward, filling him completely.</p><p>“Oh my god, fuck,” Junsu whispered. He clutched at my hips, and held me still. His body clenched around me, trying to relax and let me in.</p><p>I grabbed his legs and pulled him down until his knees were hooked on my shoulders. I leaned over, bent him in half and thrust into him again. He cried out, hands stretching above him to grip at the sheets. I moaned and instead found his fingers, lacing them with mine and pinning them above his head.</p><p>“Fuck, Yunho. More.”</p><p>I wasn’t sure what else I could give him but I thrust into him harder, bouncing us on the bed. He turned his head and our mouths met in a wet kiss.</p><p>He whimpered and curled his hips up and suddenly I was in him deeper, stronger, eyes shutting and moaning with him.</p><p>“God, Junsu.”</p><p>“More, more, more,” he whimpered.</p><p>I shut my eyes tightly, pressed my knees to the bed and gave him as much as I could. The bed scraped over the floor and thunked against the wall. But the sounds were almost drowned out by Junsu’s cries and curses.</p><p>“Yun-ho, fu-uck, just …”</p><p>Junsu’s hips surged and his legs twisted. I wasn’t quite sure how, but he pushed me to the side. I moaned as my dick slipped out of him, and tried to catch my breath when I landed on my back. Junsu crawled over me, hands sliding on our sweaty skin. He bent his elbows and kissed me, sliding our bodies together.</p><p>I gripped his hips, slid my hands down his thighs and spread his legs. He hummed into our kiss and shifted his body back. He held up my erection, sat up and then pressed down on it. His hands gripped my chest.</p><p>A whisper of a smile spread over his face. “Man boobs,” he said.</p><p>I growled at him and yanked him back to my mouth for another kiss. He rolled his hips, slow and steady, lifting up and down. I bent my knees and met each movement, thrusting up. He moaned into our kiss, fingers digging more nail marks into my skin.</p><p>“Touch-touch me, please.”</p><p>I reached for his bouncing erection, wrapped my fingers around it and stroked. He almost fell over, crying out, head tilted back. He sped up, and I squeezed him too tightly as my body spasmed from the sensations. He leaned back, hand on my knee, and knocked my hand away from his dick. He stroked himself, gasping my name with every bounce.</p><p>I shut my eyes, arm shooting to the side to grab something. My fingers curled around the blanket just as my orgasm hit me.</p><p>“Junsu, fucking … hell, just …”</p><p>Warmth splattered over my chest and stomach, and I moaned, desperate and needy as I came in heavy spurts and shivers.</p><p>Junsu fell on top of me, and I barely managed to put an arm around him. He moaned and rolled his hips again, and my dick slipped out of him. I felt the condom coming off, but didn’t care enough to move just yet.</p><p>“Yunho?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>I smiled and kissed his sweaty head. “I love you.”</p><p>He hummed in contentment and tried to snuggle closer to me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>== Epilogue ==</p><p>I stayed crouched and ready and watched my team across the field. Donghae passed the ball across field to Eunhyuk, and he stopped the ball with his knee. With a little fake, he dodged around Dongwoon and sent it over to Brian.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I saw the opportunity, but Eunhyuk hadn’t, and Junsu intercepted the pass and lobbed it over to Sungmin.</p><p>I hated it when Junsu wasn’t on my team. My guys fell back, but there wasn’t much of a chance that they’d be of any help to me. Junsu flanked my left and I saw Dongwoon on my right with Sungmin coming in fast up front. Donghae was between us and I prayed for a fleeting moment that Junsu would get an off sides call, but Yoseob wasn’t paying attention to that and came to help defend, and I cursed, loud enough for them all to hear and Junsu smirked and Sungmin smirked and I put my eyes on the ball.</p><p>It went right, and then ricocheted toward me and I dove for it, but just a bit too early and it zoomed just past my arm and I landed in the grass face first among the cheers of the other team.</p><p>Eunhyuk came over and helped me up.</p><p>“God damn it,” I said. “I hate playing soccer with him.”</p><p>Donghae laughed. “You just like playing with his balls.”</p><p>“You okay?” Junsu shouted at me.</p><p>I flipped him off, and he laughed and made a crude gesture back. Sungmin laughed and he and Junsu hit their fists together and jogged back to the middle of the field.</p><p>“I still think it’s weird that they’re friends,” Donghae said.</p><p>“I still think it’s weird that you have a girlfriend,” Eunhyuk replied.</p><p>“Someone jealous?” I asked.</p><p>Eunhyuk made a face.</p><p>“Come on, fuckers!” Sungmin shouted. “We aren’t done beating you yet!”</p><p>Yoseob scooped up the ball and said, “It’s not a real game, right? I can go punch him, right?”</p><p>We laughed and they jogged back to midfield to start play again. It was a little weird that Junsu and Sungmin were friends. I wouldn’t say they were close friends, but they were civil, they didn’t shout at each other or fight. Junsu and I were the only two people who know that Sungmin had a boyfriend. A younger man named Kyuhyun who kept Sugnmin in line with his snark and blowjobs. Or as Sungmin called them, “Blowjobs that were divinely inspired by Satan himself.”</p><p>“Yah! Yunho, pay attention,” Donghae shouted at me.</p><p>And then Brian stole the ball from Dongwoon, and saved me from having to dive after a shot again.</p><p>At least the score was tied at two. Eunhyuk and Donghae kept things interesting, and I had three saves. I think Sungmin was reveling in the fact that we were on opposite teams.</p><p>Play started again, and I saw Junsu watching me. I puckered my lips in a kiss and then blew him one through the air.</p><p>“You’re going to pay for that goal later,” I shouted at him.</p><p>“Why later?” he asked, accepting a pass from Dongwoon.</p><p>“I don’t think these guys want to watch me fuck you.”</p><p>“Not all of them, anyway,” Sungmin said.</p><p>Junsu rolled his eyes, and we stopped shouting at each other when Eunhyuk ran to swipe the ball. Junsu really was too good. I was trying to convince him to try out for a national team. Sungmin’s grades were up, and the coach said he could play again next season. I wanted to, also, but my dad helped me get an internship at a law firm, and after this semester, I was screwed when it came to free time. Even Junsu was going to be pressed for time. He was moving to Seoul in a couple of months, and had an internship at a publishing company starting right after that. It was going to be awesome living so close to him.</p><p>Donghae and Eunhyuk twisted the ball between them for a moment, and faked a pass to Yoseob before Donghae lobbed the ball toward Changmin in the opposite goal. It was a horrible shot, and Changmin easily settled under it and caught it. He tossed it over Eunhyuk’s head to Dongwoon. Brian was there a moment later, but they toppled to the ground, and Sungmin and Junsu called foul.</p><p>“Fuck,” I muttered as Sungmin picked up the ball, tossed to the ground for the turnover.</p><p>They were half way to another goal (or at least another chance) when a shrill beeping sounded from the sidelines.</p><p>“Ah, fuck,” Sungmin groaned, and play stopped.</p><p>“Sorry,” Changmin said. “I have to go to work.”</p><p>We all met at the middle of the field.</p><p>“We need to finish this game,” Sungmin said. “Call Hyungjoon and tell him to come and play goalie for you guys.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “No we don’t. It’s done. We tied. Soccer games end in ties all the time.”</p><p>“You just don’t want us to make you look bad,” Junsu said and hit fists with Sungmin again.</p><p>“Outside of the bedroom,” Donghae muttered.</p><p>The others laughed at me.</p><p>“We need a winner though,” Eunhyuk whined.</p><p>Junsu smirked. “I get to go wash down an aggravated, pissed off, insecure Jung Yunho. I say I’m the winner and you all are out of luck.”</p><p>“Damn it,” I muttered as my cock twitched.</p><p>Junsu walked up to me, and I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others.</p><p>“You two suck!” Yoseob shouted.</p><p>“Hm, sixty-nine,” Junsu called back. “Great idea.”</p><p>“We can’t do that in the shower.”</p><p>“Yes, we can,” Junsu said. “I’m flexible enough.”</p><p>I moaned and raced him back to my dorm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>